


Sing Me to Sleep

by welcometothisday



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Burn, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 73,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: Dr. Irene Aspen was a doctor at Arkham Asylum, used to dealing with insanity and attempts to kill her. It wasn't that different from the rest of Gotham. But, she also knew that she was a background kind of character, considering how forgettable and disposable most of the staff there seemed to be.She had survived it all so far. So the question is, can she survive being around her new friend...Who was apparently centuries, maybe thousand(s), of years old? And dealt with magic, assassins, bringing the dead back to life and WHAT THE HELL WAS HER LIFE ANYMORE?!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Melisande al Ghul/Ra's al Ghul, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Ra's Al Ghul/Original Character, Ra's Al Ghul/Original Female Character, Ra's al Ghul/Original Female Character(s), Ra's al Ghul/Sora, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 81
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I created a AU where an original character of mine met Ra's Al Ghul, and somehow it led to the two of them realizing they had some chemistry.
> 
> So, this OC shares a lot of traits with the other one if you ever come across that version.

Alarms blared all around in the halls of Arkham Asylum. It was both frightening, and relatively normal. Inside a sterile office, a female doctor was treating a patient's wounds by sewing up the stab wound in their arm. The other person, wearing protective armor instead of scrubs, sighed as he took the pain medication offered.

"Wanna guess who it is this time, doc?"

The woman shook her head, grabbing her first aid kit, and tranquilizing darts. Both she and the security guard tensed when their breaths became visible. Narrowing her eyes, she murmured, "Fries."

The guard was trembling, pale. "Shit."

She gave him back his weapon, both quickly running to the hideaway areas reserved for those who weren't skilled in combat, or unable to fight otherwise. Already inside were some of the residents of Arkham, including Director Leland. "Dr. Aspen."

"Dr. Leland," Aspen said, shutting the door behind her. "Did you activate the Bat Signal yet?"

The head of Arkham's doctors grimaced, but inclined her head. "Yes. Thank goodness Gordon finally gave us one. I've been asking for years-"

All went silent as thuds of heavy armor echoed outside, the air growing ever colder. Ice began forming on the walls. Aspen kept her gun close to her, prepared to fight to the death. He didn't come though. Instead, the familiar sounds of battle and grunts of Batman echoed. One of the walls was hit hard by something, but thankfully the resident Boy Billionaire of Gotham had found it imperative to donate some more funds and equipment to make better defenses. Hopefully that privilege wouldn't abused by those in power like when some of the previous staff had. Some of those same staff were now inmates themselves.

After a moment, all communication devices received an all clear. Leland, ever brave, was the first to step out. Her eyes widened as she turned to Aspen. "Irene, Batman's hurt. Help him while we get Fries under control and check on everyone else."

Irene Aspen didn't hesitate, taking out the mandatory kit that all physicians, and psychiatrists, carried on them no matter where they went in the facility. She had seen Batman a few times, but never personally interacted with him. Next to the caped crusader was a child, the infamous Robin. Or, at least the latest one. This kid was known to have rage issues similar to the second Robin. At least this one wore fewer bright colors. Irene always thought those resembled targets more than anything else.

The kid was glaring, practically snarling. "Your assistance is unneeded. Away, harlot."

Was, was he judging her uniform? Her outfit wasn't revealing, just tighter than some might expect to make it harder for hands to grab her and drag her to who knew where. It wasn't as if she liked it. Having loose clothing in this place could literally get her killed. 

"Robin," Batman grunted.

Dr. Aspen only arched a brow. She wasn't a psychologist, but she knew a thing or two about the human mind, messed up as it typically was. Besides, that wasn't the worst thing she'd been called, even if it was unusual to hear form a kid. She nonchalantly opened a plastic package, not even bothering to listen to the boy complaining. next thing he knew, he had a cookie shoved into his mouth while she finished cleaning up and prepping her tools. By the time the kid had finished eating, she was done stitching up the poor man's arm (that was the third time she'd had to sew up a guy in the past week), and sterilizing everything she had. The Batman clearly wasn't right in the head, but he did more good than bad, and so was tolerated by most of society here in Gotham.

"You wench-!"

She put a finger over his mouth to shush him, smiling pleasantly and with as much saccharine as possible. "Young man, I suggest that if you can't control yourself or at least invent some better insults than those composed by degenerates and those who are uneducated, that you keep your words to yourself. Am I clear?"

As she spoke, she had also glared as she would for any other patient that tried to pull something. Maybe her glare wasn't as strong as the Batman's (or so she'd been told), but it still made some people cringe, just as it did for the kid in front of her. He was opening his mouth again when there was a scream. Irene saw the ice and blood on the ground first, and instinctively tugged the kid back, sharing a knowing look with Dr. Leland.

"Unhand me, woman!"

How to break it to him with herself breaking apart? How to explain the feeling she got so often when something turned horribly wrong? But, this child worked with Batman, and knew risks. He was also the kind who appeared to prefer bluntness, and not appreciate being treated as less than an equal. That and he was clearly a rebel, so if she told him not to something, he'd pull the opposite. Damn it.

"...There's a body over there," she murmured, unable to hide the ache in her voice. Who was it going to be this time? "And I know Fries' handiwork. You don't want to see it."

A part of him looked like he wanted to protest, another was disgusted, and another was guilty. This kid was going to need therapy. Hell, all of Batman's team sorely needed it. "I, I'm sorry."

He seemed earnest in those words, so she smiled just as honestly in return even though her eyes were watering.

Batman returned, looking tired. He muttered an apology, telling Robin they needed to leave. In the corner of her eye, Irene could see folded white blankets and people with cameras coming over. Inhaling deeply, she called out for Robin and Batman, both who were clearly exhausted. Out of her kit she took out some more cookies. They were used to calm patients and provide comfort enough to make them more cooperative. There were other treats and even objects to fidget with, but sweets tended to work best.

"It's not much, but thank you," she said, handing them the bag with food.

It was the first time she had seen Robin childlike in a happier way, even if he was still sorrowful. After they left, Irene forced herself to walk over, to see which friend of hers she had lost this time.

...The victim was Dr. Kearney, the psychiatrist assigned to Dr. Freeze.

It'd been a long time since she'd seen a head chipped away and decapitated from the body via frost.

All she could see was ice coating her colleagues eyes, staring forever into places unseen by the living.

* * *

"Fries had snapped his neck, but the acceleration of freezing temperatures caused the bones to snap and since the muscles and tissues were already hardened, it didn't take my for the neck to separate from the head," the coroner said. He paused, "Dr. Aspen, are you all right?"

She hesitated, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm getting tired of seeing so many bodies. We just, we keep _trying_ to help them but, it feels like nothing we do matters."

Irene shut her eyes, trying to clear her head and block out so many things that made her feel so trapped. It didn't work.

Freeze had been nicer these past few months. No, he didn't like bringing up Nora, but the rest of his history he'd been opening up on, including about his mother's death and other important memories that affected him. Fries even seemed to tolerate Kearney more than most of the staff. Well, aside from one of the nurses that everyone loved (even some of the more dangerous criminals), but he'd been killed in his apartment by an assassin. At least that's what Batman had told them and Commissioner Gordon.

"Why is it everyone either loses their minds at Arkham..." Kyle Bolton, Hugo Strange, Harleen Quinzel, Wyndham Vane, Cavendish? Oh hell, even the founder of the Asylum had gone _insane,_ and became an inmate himself. "Or gets mutilated or kidnapped or dies?" Adrian Kohut, Greg Rourke, Frank Boles, Benjamin Stoner, Aaron Cash? "It's just so, so _hard_ sometimes. Every day I go to work, wondering if I'm about to be killed. And for what? Gotham to blame us for anyone who escapes? Even though we're ordinary people trying to work with, with _this?"_

She gestured to Kearney's shattered body. So many in Arkham tried, so _hard_ to do the right thing, and for all their efforts and patience, people both in and Arkham treated them like a joke. The staff were blamed constantly for inmates escaping, for the deaths accumulated every time something happened, and a lot even hated Batman for putting criminals into Arkham in the first place, because they only see the place as a revolving door instead of understanding how much time and effort it takes to rehabilitate someone. If these were the normal mentally disturbed, with no powers or extra abilities, that's easier. When they're so dangerous that heroes all around the world fear them? When even those not of this world feared them?

How are those working at Arkham supposed to perform miracles that heroes couldn't?

...How could _she?_

 _She couldn't_.

Opening her eyes, see Kearney's body still there, Irene made a decision.

"I, I can't work at Arkham anymore. If I do, I'll either be dead or, I'll become one of them."

She'd become the very people she tried to help.

Question is, where does she go from here?


	2. Chapter 2

Not a lot of people were interested in hiring someone from Arkham, inmate or not. With the mental facility's ongoing reputation of people escaping and the staff going insane, she couldn't blame them. Most probably saw her as more of a liability than an asset. Hell, they probably saw her as wearing one of the inmates' faces instead of her own. It was as if the world was trapping her into the very place she needed to escape from, encouraging her to become what she feared most.

It felt like there was no way out.

One night, after getting home from a double shift, which required convincing Penguin not to unleash an unknown avian horde upon Riddler for some incendiary commentary, she nearly screamed at the sight of Robin in her apartment. He blinked in surprise when she had to lean against a wall, only to slide down it and tuck her head onto her knees. Wheezing, she pleaded, "Please, don't do that. I can't take much more of this."

There were some things she couldn't even tell her own therapist (and yes, she had one) because of patient confidentiality and Arkham's contracts that tried to make things as safe for patients as much as possible. Oh, there were security precautions for the staff too, but what good did cameras do when people like Fries can just snap your neck and disable the very system meant to keep him under quarantine?

"Dr. Aspen?" Oh no, why did he have to sound so nice _now_? Breathing in and out, trying to calm herself, she tried to stand up, only to fall again. How a little boy like him managed to help her get on her feet, she didn't know. "You're unwell."

She half laughed, half cried, unable to stop it. "I'm sorry, I, I can't imagine how someone like you and Batman can do this. I've been trying for years to make things better, and I, I can't." It felt like she was sinning just by admitting that. "I'm going to go insane if I keep doing this but, everywhere I look, nobody wants to get near me.:

"I'm here," he said softly.

Irene couldn't tell if he was afraid of her or not. Batman and his clan were notorious for being able to disguise their emotions and intent. It was irritating as Hell. There were so many things she wanted to say to the kid, none helpful or polite. So, she decided to take her own advice. "I appreciate it, but I don't think there's a lot you can do."

She meant that sincerely.

All of the faces and bodies kept running through her head. Sometimes, she could see herself as one of them, or as the one having put them there. Weirdly enough, she was more terrified of the latter. Her heart almost stopped when she could see herself across the way, feet above a fallen chair, empty eyes staring out into the distance beyond as Kearney's did while her throat had bruises and was twisted at an angle it shouldn't be. Irene nearly let out a pained noise.

No, she was _not_ going to kill herself. She was sick of coming into morgues and identifying those she cared about from suffering a similar fate. Irene didn't want that happening to anyone else. To her shock, Robin sat next to her. He wasn't really known for being that compassionate, despite the role he played. But, neither was Batman, and she'd seen some of the better things he'd done, things he didn't need to.

"Is there anything I _can_ do? Batman maybe?"

Why was he being so nice? She just offered him a sad smile, trying to joke, "Maybe get me Ibuprofen?"

He scowled, but still got it from her kitchen with a glass of water. She thanked him despite her surprise. Thinking for a moment, she tried to maintain her smile. "I, I'm very tired right now. So, you need to get some sleep too. If you want, I've got some more cookies and other things you can eat in the fridge. You really are too thin, you know."

The boy huffed, arms folded over his chest, but she didn't miss how his eyes briefly wandered to the fridge, if only for a split second. It was rare for her to go to bed without particularly caring about her hygiene, but she felt just so exhausted that she couldn't stay up much longer. Heck, she was dizzy even now.

...She didn't even remember making it to the bed.

* * *

It was a phone call that woke her up, and she was just glad from years of experience she learned how to become instantly alert in times of possible danger.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding oddly calm after everything that's happened lately. Or, was that just her de facto behavior after all this time?

It was a deep, and confusingly familiar voice. "Hello, is this Dr. Irene Aspen?"

Oh no, please don't be a reporter, again. Or worse, somebody wanting to use her to get people in or out of Arkham. She was never going on a blind date ever again because of that. "This is she. How may I help you?"

"This is Bruce Wayne, of Wayne Enterprises."

The shit? Better put on that professional demeanor. Her tone shifted instantly. "Oh, Mr. Wayne. If you need to contact Arkham's medical finances, I can-"

Wait, did he call _her_? Why? There was a small laugh on the other end. "I'm not calling for Arkham, Dr. Aspen. I'm calling for _you_."

Um, why was arguably the most powerful man in Gotham calling _her_? Did she tick him off somehow? She'd never even met him before. She knew his voice from whenever he, the mayor, and Gordon visited for inspections, but she'd never been interested in interacting with Wayne otherwise. "I, forgive me, but why?"

"A friend of mine told me you've been looking for a new job."

Um...

"I've taken a look over your credentials and I'm impressed."

He is? Of what?! This was suspicious as Hell. Or, was that just her accumulated paranoia talking? Should she be that suspicious? Ugh, maybe she should turn herself into a mental institution if she was this out of touch with reality after all? But, after all those refusals and denials, should she really not take a chance on this? "Is, is this a phone interview?"

Irene couldn't help but feel cautious. This had to be a trap of some kind. "If you'd like it to be?"

After a second, she decided that, yes, she wanted it to be one. And so, for the next ten minutes, he asked questions and she answered best to her ability. Afterwards, she was finally given a job at Wayne Enterprises, in the Wayne Foundation which focused on enhancing healthcare ad reducing poverty in addition to expanding education, fund scientific research, and overall altruism. She was half tempted to point out the psychological debates over whether or not altruism actually existed, but she needed to behave and not tick someone off. That kind of choice could quickly turn into a life or death situation.

What she hadn't anticipated was the pay raise, the benefits, and holy moly the insurance coverage. Irene hadn't been expecting much, but this? Wow.

Whoever was in charge of that, was very, very generous.

...Should she be worried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne had been sorely tempted to tell Irene Aspen that a little bird had told him about her, but considering how recently she encountered Robin, that would be a poor choice to make indeed.
> 
> "Did you hire her, father?"
> 
> Bruce side glanced his son, trying not to smirk. He was doing a poor job. "Yes. You like her, don't you?"
> 
> "TT," Damian clicked, looking away and folding his arms. "She's tolerable."
> 
> Most likely the boy liked the cookies she made. Normally those on Batman's team tried not to intermingle with civilians too much, but there were exceptions, and Damian needed to socialize more. That's not to say Miss Mizoguchi, Jon, or Colin were inadequate friends, but Damian needed more positive adult role models in his life. Being the child of the League of Assassins and the Batman wasn't easy on a child's psyche.
> 
> "...You can continue to visit her, Damian, in either persona. I just ask that you practice caution."
> 
> The boy brightened, but fought to remain agitated. Emoting was still difficult for him after a lifetime of being trained not to. Who knew? The woman wasn't a psychologist, but her experience could help Damian.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wayne Foundation was very, very clean. That wasn't to say Arkham was hideous or unclean, it's just this place felt nicer somehow. It didn't feel as closed off or chilling (sometimes literally) at times. Instead, the wide open spaces and consistent sunshine made her anxious. It was unfamiliar, and the unfamiliar can make someone feel terrified of the simplest of things. Heck, this was almost overwhelming.

Seven years, it'd been _seven years_ since she'd been in a place like this.

"Dr. Aspen?"

Why the CEO of a company was giving her a tour, she still had no idea. The person in charge of the Computer Development Department in Wayne Electronics, a woman named Roxanne Ballantine - _"Everyone always calls me Rocky for some reason"_ \- said this was normal. On a semi-related note, it made Irene happy to know he would've done the same for those in Arkham who were rehabilitated under his employ. Arnold Wesker still wrote employees about how great his life was becoming and those in Arkham did their best to support him by writing back. She hoped her former patient had been truthful in those written words.

...Would he be disappointed in her for leaving?

Collecting herself, she said, "Sorry, Mr. Wayne. I'm just trying to adjust to new surroundings."

He nodded, "If I may ask, why did you decide to leave Arkham?"

Wincing, she admitted, "I felt it best for everyone's mental and emotional health for me to leave. I, I've seen too many hurt by patients and colleagues that became patients to be willing to put myself through that..." Irene frowned, memories coursing through her just as much as her guilt did. Was she really doing the right thing? "You think I'm selfish, don't you?"

"I think everyone has limits, and it's up to those individuals to decide whether or not they may able or wish to surpass those limitations," Wayne said. His smile was fake, but the words were honest in their belief. "Have you ever heard of Tony Romulus?"

She nodded, "He was an athlete before he turned to steroids given to him by Dr. Milo. Those steroids gave him a mutated form of lycanthropy."

It taken years to close that investigation. The Olympic athlete had to be tracked down after he'd filed for bankruptcy. The truth of his sudden disappearance was discovered when he transformed into a anthropoid in his cell. Irene had met him once. He was at Arkham very briefly for a mental evaluation. Years of physical and emotional pain still scarred him even after he was cured of his werewolf-ism.

"Exactly," Mr. Wayne smiled. That smile dissipated as soon as it appeared. "He was a good man, but he wanted to push himself to do the impossible so badly that he hurt himself in the process." Wayne paused, sorrow and exhaustion in his gaze, making him seem years older. The man seemed to project that often, maybe without realizing it. "He hurt more than himself."

Right, he'd attacked a few civilians due to his transformations and Dr. Milo's blackmail. It wasn't the same as her situation, but it was similar enough to make a comparison. But, was Wayne a victim too? From how he described Romulus, there had to be a bond of some kind, big or small. She wasn't going to push though. Everyone had secrets. What right had she to force them out? "I see. Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

Stepping into her new office, Wayne introduced her to her new colleagues, where they discussed her duties and what those involved. 

Guilt plagued her, leaving so many behind, but she couldn't stay. At least she'd been given her coworkers' blessings when she left. Some were even relieved, saying she was strong for leaving. She didn't feel like it was that at all, but she kept telling herself that she wasn't going to be the next Harley Quinn. She wasn't going to be another victim who excused everything that happened as okay. Maybe it's was selfish, but she needed this.

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Why was this so hard?

* * *

Adjusting to new life was strange. For one, she didn't know what to do with her newfound time until a coworker suggest she get a hobby or do some volunteer work. So, she traced back her roots, recalling her childhood. Before she didn't have time or energy to maintain a garden. Now, she had a garden with herbs and flowers. It was as if her hands moved naturally.

 _**"That's it,** _ _**louloudi mou. Remember, too much of anything can take life away."** _ _**A withered hand kneaded the soil with care, spreading the soil evenly around the mint and rosemary. "Care for it, but do not smother it. Do not ignore it either, for a cat with gloves catches no mice."** _

Her hands moved around the current patches or mint and rosemary in a similar manner her pappouli's did. Fond memories washed through her as she remembered how she used to sneak kourabiedes from the kitchen, the backyard with the large garden, and watching the blooms open to the sun. It'd been so _long_. She missed them all, and wondered if they'd be disappointed in her for moving on.

Beyond the garden, she took to volunteering in the parks to tend to trees and bushes, and taking care of weeds. It wasn't a huge thing, but it did ease her nerves, and it felt good. So far there hadn't been any incidents with a certain woman obsessed with plants, but Irene wouldn't be surprised if it did happen.

Irene Aspen still talked to her old friends from time to time. Over the past few months though, the visits grew fewer in between. Meanwhile, it wasn't unusual for Irene to see Arkham's inmates on the street, or occasionally bump into Batman and Robin. Maybe it was just her luck, her past, or even just being in Gotham in general that she continued bumping into them. Each time though, she'd give them a little wave, and if Robin approached, she'd offer him the cookies she continued carrying even after moving on from Arkham.

It was a force of habit, carrying her medical kit with treats around. It was a habit she didn't think she should really change considering the environment she lived in. Besides, she wasn't going to completely let her past go. It was still a part of her, and that was okay. And okay, okay was beautiful.

For the first time in a long one, she began to feel at peace.

Then, something happened that would change her life forever...

She was invited to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne Ballantine liked Irene Aspen. She was polite, driven, and patient. Even those on the most recent multi-department project found her easy to work with. More so, she was good at directing and explaining what needed to be done for future patients that would be affected by the employees' work.
> 
> People like Irene Aspen were part of what made Rocky's life a little easier and more enjoyable, besides being engaged to Kevin.
> 
> Damian Wayne visited to see the doctor sometimes, but never approached her. Mr. Wayne just seemed amused by this, and even more so when Irene took notice and began leaving treats around the office. She never put them in the lab out of concern for contaminating the work space, but cookies and other snacks were always in Damian's reach.
> 
> "We've got bad news," Sarah groaned as he walked into the room. Sarah was one of Wayne's secretaries. She was professional and courteous. In her arms were multiple folders, as per usual. "Damian's grandfather is in town."
> 
> Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than usual.

"A party?"

Rocky was bothered lately, looking tired, but she was much more enthusiastic when everyone got an alert email. It was an invitation for an annual appreciation party - a ball, people still have those? - for the employees of all departments. It would be at one of Wayne's resorts, the one primarily designated for emergency situations in Gotham, like evacuating from certain parts of the city when a powered criminal attacked. There were even air filters to guard against Joker Venom and Fear Gas. Did this man have _everything_?

"Yeah, it's a small shindig," Rocky beamed.

"For _everyone_ , hundreds, possibly thousands, of employees under Wayne's employ?" Irene said flatly, arching a brow.

"Okay, maybe not so small, but they're fun. There are some sections specifically for dancing and have loud music, and others just, to relax. Mr. Wayne used to have them at his mansion, but there were security issues and the company got big enough that not everyone could come."

That made sense. Plus, this was good PR for the company on multiple levels. Generally if employees are treated well, the company and employer are favored more in the public eye. Aside from Wayne's notoriety as a billionaire playboy due to his terrible dating history, he had a nearly spotless reputation. The man was impossible to believe in sometimes. There had to be _something_ wrong here. Or, was she really just that paranoid? 

You okay there, Irene?"

Irene Aspen sighed, "Just thinking. I'm new here, and parties aren't something I'm normally interested in. Is there anything I'm supposed to do or wear?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Bring a printout of your email with the barcode, an ID, and yourself. A lot of people suggest wearing formal clothing, but it's not required. Heck, some people swim in the pools."

Pools? Really? Hesitant, she answered, "I'll, I'll consider it."

"There's a garden."

Now _that_ got her attention. "Really?"

Roxanne smiled knowingly. "Yeah, there's one to look pretty, and another that's more like a farm."

Right, the so-called resort was more like an evacuation center. "...I'll come. Just, I don't have anything to wear."

Irene did _not_ like the look Roxanne got on her face. "Oh, I have a friend who can help with that."

Oh dear. 

* * *

How Roxanne knew [Kathleen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwrLZyFwRr0) [Duqu](https://dcwomenofcolor.tumblr.com/post/175757401441/they-will-answer-for-what-theyve-done-but-not)[esne](https://themyskira.tumblr.com/post/135177619232/kathy-duquesne-in-dc-bombshells) of all people was a wonder, but when you worked with rich people all of the time, maybe that was supposed to be expected. At least Irene wasn't the only employee getting help dressing from the rich woman. It also didn't seem to bother Ms. Duqesne, who _loved_ shopping, especially for clothes. And, Kathy departed from her father's legacy from working in the mob to creating a non-profit to clothe those in need. That included formal wear for multiple occasions.

"Um, this is just a company party, right? So why are you trying to dress me up as a princess?" Irene paled, "Please don't tell me there's going to be famous people there besides Mr. Wayne."

Kathy smirked. "There are a few others coming to donate to the Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne Foundations. Not many, but the idea is also to make employees comfortable with multiple groups they'll have to work with. It also gives an edge on the competition."

Oh no. "Uh, maybe I shouldn't go after all. I'm not good with flashy people and riches."

Kathy stopped her from removing her shawl. At least their scheduled time was almost done with. Ms. Duquesne was very dedicated to what she liked. "You don't _have_ to go, but there are quiet places away from it all, and from what I hear, it might do you some good to get out."

Just how many people knew about her problems of working in Arkham. Irene frowned, "Fine, but I wear something less, flashy? Or sparkly? I'm not Princess Audrey."

Kathy rolled her eyes, pulling out another dress. Normally Irene preferred suits, but she had to admit there were occasions where it was nice to dress up. At least she wasn't being forced to wear a cocktail dress or full out ballroom gown. Those made her feel more vulnerable. "So, you want something simple?"

"And maybe warm? It's Fall, almost Winter. I don't get how so many people could wear so little in this weather."

"Because they stay indoors?"

And Irene wanted to sneak out to the garden areas, _away_ from enclosed spaces with people. She'd had enough of that for a lifetime. Kathy pulled out a embroidered green-lace [dress](https://www.net-a-porter.com/us/en/product/1151074/oscar_de_la_renta/embroidered-wool-blend-crepe-midi-dress). It was stretchy, partially made of wool to keep warm, and not too flashy or attention-grabbing. Irene knew what she wanted then. "This one." Well, that's what she thought until she saw the price tag. Holy moly. "Wait, never mind-"

"Wear it," Kathy Duquesne ordered, no questions or protests allowed. "Honey, I wear dresses like this all of the time. Indulge yourself, at least this once."

Was it really okay? And how on Earth could something so simple be so expensive? Reluctantly, she replied, "Fine, but nothing else please? I'm not a fan of jewelry or accessories beyond needing a purse to carry some items." Kathy had an evil look in her eye. "No, you are not giving me an expensive purse."

Another look.

Oh come on. "Do you do this to everyone?"

"Yep."

 _Great_.

* * *

Irene Aspen tried not to have a heart attack at seeing the resort. It might as well have been a palace, unfit for any kind of peasant or civilian. She felt wholly inadequate driving up in her old Volkswagen Beetle. It was an oldie, but a goodie, like a lot of Irene's stuff. She had an appreciation for antiques and other aged items from her youth. Her grandparents always found ways to make old seem fun.

Inside, there were signs directing people on areas to go pending their preferences. Irene figured she should mingle a _little,_ just to satisfy some of her colleagues. She hadn't anticipated Mr. Wayne laughing among some of them, or for his multiple wards, along with Damian, to attend. While many blushed or beamed at Bruce Wayne, more were practically swooning at the sight of Dick Grayson despite him being there with Commissioner Gordon's daughter. The red head didn't even look bothered by all of the stares, merely enjoying time with her partner.

Irene snorted, deciding to walk away from the spectacle, until Damian Wayne appeared in front of her. "Dr. Aspen?"

She inclined her head. "Mr. Wayne."

He frowned, "I am not my father."

"Then, what should I call you?"

He clicked, "Damian is acceptable."

_Okay..._

"All right." She grinned mischievously. "Mr. Damian."

He looked ready to say something, but sighed. "How are you enjoying the celebration?"

"I'm afraid I'm not much for socialization," she admitted. "How are you enjoying it?"

He leaned against a wall, folding his arms. "I am the same as you."

Thinking carefully, and recalling some of his more questionable behaviors, she reached into her bag and drew out her snack pack. "I know it's not some of the nicer foods here, but I make it a habit to carry these around, and you seem in need of something less extravagant."

The young man perked up at the sight of the kourabiedes, taking one in hand. "Are you Greek?"

"On my mother's side," she answered. "Her father was an immigrant to the United States. He taught me a lot of what I know."

Damian hesitated, grimacing. "He sounds nice."

"He was," she murmured, reminiscing. Damian caught onto the past tense. "He died of old age. It was a good death."

Far better than most she'd witnessed. Kearney's frozen expression came to mind again. Damn, was this always going to hurt?

Wayne's son muttered something under his breath about his own grandfather needing to die. Okay then, it probably didn't have to do with Thomas Wayne since he died when Bruce Wayne was still a child, meaning that Damian was pondering his maternal grandfather's demise. What did the man do to warrant such a reaction? It might be safer to change the subject. She was about to say something when she saw Bruce Wayne's butler whisper something to the billionaire, the former looking concerned as he stepped out of the room, excusing himself. Damian scowled, excusing himself as well.

That couldn't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne stepped into the cool breeze, hair waving about. 
> 
> In the shadows stood a man cloaked in emerald, wearing a tunic. Edges of the man's hair was graying, bags under his eyes and wrinkles forming at the corners. His sideburns had begun to form a mustache, his dark eyebrows highlighting his glare.
> 
> "Detective."
> 
> "Ra's Al Ghul," Wayne said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"


	5. Chapter 5

Oh dear lord, Irene loathed politics with a passion. "Ms. Vreeland, I don't think you understand. What we're both wearing right now is worth thousands of dollars. True, mine was a donated item but it goes to show that those in higher classes can easily pay a good chunk of what thousands, sometimes millions of people scrounge up everyday. I''m willing to bet that your company made more than your dress is worth within the past half hour. It's true that the middle class needs to contribute something, but those with more money and power can easily contribute more than ten times as much as anyone else can."

"Dr. Aspen, we're currently attending a charity event. Are you saying Bruce's efforts are worth nothing?" Veronica Vreeland asked, more curious than offended.

"I'm saying that however thousands of dollars made here is basically less than a day for those in the higher class. A large percentage will already be spent before the night is through to fund for other expenses for the party itself, and what's left may last a few hours at best."

Lucius Fox nodded towards Irene as Veronica absorbed that information. "That is true, but the Wayne Foundation spends billions annually on more than just charity events, as you should know."

"I do, and i also know that one man's actions can't hold up the entire world," she replied. "And he can't just have aid from the middle class, but those around him."

Veronica held her chin, "I'll talk to my financial advisers in the morning and see what we can do. Thank you, Dr. Aspen."

The wealthy woman walked away, leaving Irene sweating from having been under so much pressure. Lucius Fox chuckled, "You're nervous from just that?"

This was different from stitching up wounds or dealing with the insane. Taking a sip of water, Irene sighed. "Those with vast amounts of wealth can change thousands, millions of lives, for better or worse. Wayne's one of the few who does it for the better."

"I see," Lucius commented.

Tired, Irene set down her glass in the sectioned area labeled dishes. "I need to take a breather. Which way is the garden?"

Lucius gave her directions and she thanked him for it, desperate to get away from the crowds. There was always a camera in a room, people laughing and chatting, and some too friendly touches that went unnoticed in the crowd. Most of the time it was unintentional, but there were moments she couldn't help but wonder if there was something else to it.

Damn, this was nerve wracking. And parties were supposed to be fun?

It wasn't that the ball was unpleasant, but being this surrounded by unfamiliar people? Well, she'd rather be outside. Outside, one could see the stars and feel clearer air on their face. Irene inhaled, brushing back her hair as her eyes watered. She was glad she hadn’t bothered to even try wearing makeup to the event. The heels of her hands rubbing at her eyes might’ve smeared something, and the last thing she needed was to look like she had been given black eyes. Ugh.

It was clear out, the moon shining bright, the chill in the breeze both stinging her and calming her. She walked down a path, smiling at the flora and rare fauna that passed through. More than once she would bend down and stroke a leaf or check the status of the plants. When she first met Poison Ivy she worried some might see her as a copycat of the criminal or even someone who wanted to aid Ivy. Thankfully, plants weren't viewed upon too badly despite their growing negative reputation. 

Peering back up at the sky, she beamed at the sight of Orion's belt, the stars bright in the sky. Recalling her grandfather's lessons, she was observing the stars and mapping out constellations when she heard raised voices. She couldn’t make out the words, but whoever it was, well, they weren’t happy. “I already told you, Damian is _not_ going to Malaysia.”

That was Mr. Wayne.

“On the contrary, _Detective_ ,” a much raspier and assured voice replied. Detective? “This is advantageous for Talia’s _and_ Damian’s sake-”

From working with people in Arkham Asylum for the past few years, Irene knew this conversation was not to be overheard...By _anyone_. She'd rather be safe than sorry.

Frowning, disappointed at having to leave the sanctuary, she only paused in making an exit when loud coughing erupted the latter man’s words. His lungs, they sounded like he was forcing himself to breathe through a sponge. The noise was interrupted by the sound of a thud, the kind belonging to someone falling. Instinctively, Irene ran towards the sound, searching frantically as she heard someone call out, “Master!”

There she saw Bruce Wayne, and two unknown men. One was bald, extremely muscular, and wearing clothing that indicated a job involving security of some kind. The man on his knees was pale, paler than he should be. His eyes were wide as he coughed. He had graying hair, sideburns, and wore a suit with, with a cape? Um, okay? This is Gotham, so wasn't particularly unusual in retrospect, especially at this party. His clothing and accent suggested he was Arabic, namely from Eastern regions. She was hedging he specifically spoke the Levantine dialect from the accent.

She dashed over, “Sir, are you all right?”

He didn’t respond at first. Wayne knelt alongside her, blatantly ignoring the muscular man. “Miss-”

“I’m a doctor,” she reminded her employer, glaring at the large guy who looked ready to punch someone. It was the same look she’d give to some of her more dangerous patients at Arkham when things got out of hand. She listened closely before taking out her medical kit, including a stethoscope and herbal remedies. The man caught her hand, narrowing his eyes as he wheezed for air. His grip hurt, but it wouldn’t be the first time a patient broke her arm. Her expression softened. “ _I mean no harm. I am a healer, and I want to help. Please, let me help.”_

Hopefully she didn’t butcher the language too much. She was a bit rusty. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes still glassy but becoming focused. He paused, but released her.

“Ubu, the bench.”

He spoke with an aura of authority, and radiated it without words as well. Still, she had worked with those kinds of stubborn individuals before. She was just glad he was letting her examine and medicate him. After helping him breathe more easily, she got out her kit and swiftly prepared an herbal remedy.

“You have pneumonia, likely brought on by a combination of lowered immune system and stress” she stated neutrally. “You need to see a physician who can treat you with better supplies on hand,” she stated factually, handing over the concoction she made. “This is an herbal remedy with peppermint and eucalyptus. It’s only a temporary solution, but it should help you breathe more easily until you get proper help.

The arm that he had grabbed made her wince as she sealed the jar, the finger twitching slightly. The man observed her carefully, the perfect poker face. Nonetheless, he accepted it as she put away her tools.

She relayed further instructions to the bodyguard, such as having plenty of liquids, getting fresh air (not dry air), take baths, etc. The guard listened intently, clearly concerned for his employer. Standing up straight, she bade them a good day, all while subconsciously rubbing the arm where dark, clear finger-shaped bruises began to form.

...Irene hoped that man would be okay.

* * *

She was in the kitchen, grateful that Alfred had brought her an ice pack, when Damian approached her.

"Are you all right?"

Irene blinked, "I'll be fine. I just got a little careless when it came to treating a patient. I'll need to rectify that."

"Indeed," he tried to reply sagely. It didn't really work for him, but his posture and mannerisms only made her more curious. Why was that so familiar? "Is there anything else we can do?"

_**"Is there anything I can do?"** _

She didn't know how to respond at first, preoccupied with other things for a moment. For example, performing her go to strategy when dealing with severe social stress, which was mentally singing about the [Elements of the Periodic Table](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz4Dd1I_fX0). After getting that out of her system, she sighed and adjusted her arm, counting her supplies and deciding she'd need to restock sooner rather than later. 

Damn, it wouldn't be the first time a patient broke her arm, but it still sucked. And here she thought she got away from that specific craziness factor in her life. Just her luck that things could easily become more insane.

"Um," she started, trying not to let her nerves get in the way. "I'm going to call a taxi to drive me home since I don't think it's safe for me to drive. So, can I call someone to tow my car and-"

"Alfred!" the boy called. Instantly, she began screeching the Elements song in her head. "Can you drive Dr. Aspen home, please? She got injured and it's not safe for her to drive."

The butler gave a small bow. "Of course, Master Damian. Dr. Aspen?"

Don't squeak. Don't scream. Just be normal. Her voice came out a little bewildered, but she would've been like that in most circumstances. "Oh, are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble..."

"It's quite all right, Dr. Aspen," the butler said, holding out his hands. "Your keys please?"

She hesitated, unsure how to feel about letting someone else, especially a stranger, drive her home. But, this was Wayne's butler, and her boss was a good man. Swallowing, she handed them over, slightly embarrassed when it came to Alfred seeing the old Volkswagen Beetle that had passed down the generations. "But, don't you need to come back?"

He smiled politely, "Of course madam, we're taking one of Master Wayne's cars, and I'll come back for yours once I know where it needs to go."

Now Irene felt like utter shit.

"I'm sorry."

The butler laid a hand on the shoulder with the uninjured arm. "It is no trouble, Dr. Aspen. I'd rather our guests remain safe instead of taking unnecessary risks." He offered his arm to her good one. "May I?"

She took it, tensing when she felt like someone was watching her. It was the man from earlier, the one she treated. She offered a small smile, and a wave. He blinked, but inclined his head before turning away with a whirl of his cape.

Wow, he was almost as dramatic as the Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irene eyed the cast on her arm. It was a hairline fracture. They were normally found in those who were extremely athletic (she could've sworn she'd seen both Damian and Bruce with a few), but can occur from injuries otherwise. She was told to rest, and did her best not to use it. Tending to her work, she frowned when she read Roxanne's calculations.
> 
> Sighing, she went up to the CEO's office where she knew Roxanne would be giving her presentation, deciding to wait the woman out. Instead, she could hear familiar arguing inside.
> 
> The man who broke her arm was in the other room.
> 
> She was getting up to leave when the doors opened, a very agitated man starting to step out. Their eyes met briefly, but she turned an walked away, feeling awkward enough as it was. The man was distracted once more with Mr. Wayne, the two speaking in harsh, whispered tones.
> 
> Yeah, she didn't need this, just as she was sure he didn't need her.
> 
> The door had closed behind her, the voices gone. She found Roxanne, and got back to work. "I know Rocky, but these figures don't match up. If we go this route, the Southern quarter of the forest will have no time to recover. Forest fires may be a part of the natural ecosystem, but doing this will eradicate any form of healthy plant matter and neutralize any water sources. Through that, the people in the surrounding areas will suffer from drastically arid conditions, significant dehydration, and the heat will cause further damage to the environment by preventing anything in the immediate area to grow if anything does survive the blaze."
> 
> Nowadays, the massive project between multiple departments was tricky, but Irene's knowledge not only on physiology or people, but her education via her grandfather aided in figuring the steps needed to be done.
> 
> Rocky read the text carefully. "You're right. Do you propose an alternative?"
> 
> Irene gestured to a portion of the map. "This area has fewer fauna and can be evacuated more easily. Most of the species there also migrate to the area currently being considered. The Earth there can heal while the species are away from the area and when they return, the life will be anew."
> 
> "I'll propose this to Mr. Wayne," Roxanne said excitedly, grinning until she looked over Irene's shoulder. The woman's smile "I think there's someone waiting for you."
> 
> Irene turned, confused to see the man from earlier.
> 
> Oh boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Sing Me to Sleep:
> 
> "I'll propose this to Mr. Wayne," Roxanne said excitedly, grinning until she looked over Irene's shoulder. "I think there's someone waiting for you."
> 
> Irene turned, confused to see the man from earlier.
> 
> Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Much of the characterization and the characters themselves are inspired or from the DCAU/Timmverse. There's also a lot of inspiration from Young Justice, Under the Red Hood, and some of the comics such as Son of the Demon, Legacy, Batman Annual #26, and Birth of the Demon.
> 
> Bear in mind that Ra's Al Ghul has many iterations, and this is an amalgamation of some of those versions.
> 
> Feel free to list any references that you noticed down in the comments.

Irene peered back at the man, confused as to why he had sought her.

...He was looking at her as if he had never seen a woman before, as if she was something entirely new, and maybe a bit scary. She didn't know how to feel about that. Had she done something wrong? All she'd been doing was talking to Roxanne about the latest project for Wayne Enterprises. How much had he heard?

"May I help you?"

The man cleared his throat, and she was surprised to hear that his lungs sounded so much clearer now. Pneumonia normally took six weeks, not two. And he had sounded really bad before. "I believe you already have. May we speak in private?"

Go out with a stranger? Who had a bodyguard and practically radiated importance? And possibly danger? The same guy who broke her arm? She wanted to say no, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. Glancing at Roxanne, the scientist rolled her eyes. "I'm not your jailer."

Ugh. Now it was hard for her to refuse.

"Just let the team know I'm going out," she sighed, turning back to the man. Please don't be a homicidal maniac. She really didn't want to fight for her life anymore, and punching this guy's face would be a shame. He had a nice nose...Wait, where'd that come from?! "All right, where do we go?"

He gestured to the park just outside. "I've been advised to have clear air, as recommended." He had a faint smile. Sassy bastard. The bald guy, the bodyguard, next to the man glared when she tried to walk alongside his employer, his hand reaching out at first. Irene flinched, and the man shook his head at, Ubu was it? "My apologies, Ubu is very protective."

"So I see," she said carefully. Furrowing her eyebrows, a thought occurred to her. Leaning towards Ubu, she asked, "Did he actually do as I advised?"

Ubu grunted, and the man arched a brow. "Do you not trust me?"

"Why would I trust a stranger?" she answered automatically. However, his breathing _did_ sound better. So, she added, "You'd be surprised how often my patients, however temporary, have tried to trick me. Some are more skilled at deceit than others."

Snow had finally arrived to Gotham, and with every flake and flurry her brain tried to project Kearney's face into her mind, and force her to imagine the screams he could've made in his final moments. She thought to the man before her and how his lungs may be recovering. Her worry showed as she looked between him and the growing frost on the Earth. "I am stronger than I look, doctor."

She was tempted to ask how he knew she was a doctor, but recalled how she chided Wayne, and the fact her name tag said who and what she was. Right. "So are many others," she said. "I'd rather take caution than think someone invincible, or weak. We're only human, after all."

He seemed amused by the latter sentence. "Indeed." He halted in his footsteps, frowning at the sight of her cast. "Is it painful?"

Yes, but she didn't want to worry him. He wasn't entirely all there at the time. Being sick did things to the mind. She'd witnessed and experienced it enough times to know what it looked like, what it felt like. Still, he didn't seem the type someone should lie to. "I'm taking medication for it, and it's getting better."

His grimace grew. "I apologize."

Was this what he wanted to talk about? Really? "You're not the first patient who hurt me in their time of need. It doesn't excuse me getting hurt, but I understand, and I'm not angry."

"You're right, it doesn't excuse anything," he replied, turning to face her directly instead of walking beside her. "Please, I have acted inappropriately. What can I do to repay you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Ask that again, and I'll take that as an insult." He blinked in surprise, halting Ubu with a gesture of the hand. At his questioning look, she said, "I'm a doctor. Healing and helping others is my chosen profession. I don't help in exchange for payment or favors. Saying that I should, that makes a mockery of who and what I am."

His eyes widened, a glint of something unfamiliar in the depths. "I see. However, I must insist I at least help you in some way, to atone for the injuries I caused you."

It was really tempting to slap him now. "I mean no offense, Mister-?"

"Ra's, Ra's Al Ghul."

What? She stared. "Wait, your name is 'Head of the Demon'? Or, is that a title?"

That can't be a name, right? Then again she'd heard of weirder names. Gotham had its share of unique citizens. 

"Ah, I forgot that you understand Arabic," he said, amused. Damn, that face was looking so slappable right now. Couldn't he have at least picked an alias? Like Raymond or Henry or something like that? "Is it so strange? You are named after the Greek Goddess of Peace."

Nametag. He knew her name via the nametag. "I think we're getting off topic. I do not feel comfortable accepting your offer to repay a debt that shouldn't exist. If you have to do anything, please see to your own health. I'm becoming anxious just because you're out here in the dry, cold air while your lungs are still recovering."

He wasn't satisfied, and she was about to say something when a loud rumble erupted into the air, causing her cheeks to darken. Damn it, she had missed breakfast.

"Will you at least allow me to buy you a meal?"

It was disturbingly tempting, but... "Thank you, but no. I really should be heading back now. Have a good day."

"The master did not excuse you," Ubu said, his hand starting to move towards her wounded arm.

Startled, she jumped back, clutching the injured arm to herself. No, showing fear never helped anything. She narrowed her eyes, choosing to stand straight so that she could fight or flee if need be. All of her instincts were telling her there was danger, just as they did in Arkham. "Do I need to be excused?"

"No, you do not," Ra's said tiredly, sounding disappointed for some reason. Irene didn't know who that disappointment was directed towards. "Until next time, doctor."

The way he said doctor was similar to how he said 'detective'. However, when he used this title it was without disdain. Leaving, she found herself pausing for reasons unknown, wanting to go back and say something, anything.

"Ra's Al Ghul?" He stopped, looking at her. "I meant it when I said thank you."

With that she walked away, and felt his eyes lingering.

* * *

"I hate this time of year," Robin admitted, watching the people from up above. Most of the time, she and Robin didn't even talk, but instead she left him treats that she still carried on her as a force of habit. When the months became colder though, things changed, just a little. On one of the nights he stayed, it was because it was snowing outside, the winter holidays growing ever nearer. Usually it was quiet when he stayed since he wasn't the type to speak, or if he was he had learned to keep some words to himself. This time, he was more open. "It gets worse every year."

She couldn't help but wonder how he could balance himself on ledge while drinking hot chocolate. If he was any other kid she'd be panicking. "You're worried about Joker, since he hasn't shown up yet."

It wasn't a question. The knowledge of Joker's habits was something everyone was worried about. "You're going to tell me the guy has a conscious somewhere and there's a chance he won't do anything, aren't you?"

Irene let out a small laugh. "Sorry, I wish I honestly could, but I've met him a few times. I can confidently say he's going to pull something, and he's going to do it in the most flashy, and attention-grabbing manner possible."

"I thought you weren't a psychiatrist?"

"No, but Joker got into enough fights both in and out of Arkham," she pointed out, recalling many of the wounds she had to deal with when it came to criminals facing Batman. "And you can tell a lot about someone's wounds and body language. Heck, even without that it's obvious the kind of person he is."

For some reason, the kid did a fist pump. "FINALLY! SOMEBODY GETS IT!" Sitting back down, he said, "I don't get how when something is so obvious, why anybody here would continue celebrating like this."

That was _unexpected_. He held out his mug, and she casually filled it again while he grabbed another cookie. She could also tell him that there was a chance that Ivy could wage a war on those harvesting Christmas trees. Or Two Face pulling some kind of naughty or nice themed crime. Or Clayface disguising himself as Santa to break into people's homes. It wasn't unusual to expect that kind of thing. You got used to it in Gotham...

"It doesn't excuse anything, but when you deal with bad stuff all of the time, you look to make things brighter," she uttered. Irene held out her hand to catch a snowflake. "Think of the winter holidays. Food is supposed to be scare, people die from the cold, and there's even a form of depression you can get from lack of sunlight. If you don't find something to make you feel safer, happier, then it's not hard to fade away."

Robin contemplated her words. She added, "Besides, if we let those who hurt us make us cower or hide, then they'll get exactly what they want. They get to control us."

* * *

"You okay, Irene?"

Sarah was handing out assignments when she noticed Irene raking a hand through her hair, looking more exhausted than usual. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. Nightmares." Those in the room knew she got them, and didn't question it too much. They likely thought it was of Arkham, and it usually was. This time, she wasn't really sure what happened. Her brain was trying to tell her something, but they were on completely different frequencies sometimes. "So we're changing the section?"

Wayne nodded, brightening albeit still concerned. "Your observations and advice were sound, Dr. Aspen. Dr. Lee, how goes the new security systems?"

Dr. Lee was the lead engineer in of Wayne Aerospace. "Our monitoring satellites indicate everything's going well..."

It was getting hard to focus nowadays. Maybe stress was getting to her.

Wayne smiled brightly at the end of Dr. Lee's report, "That's wonderful to hear."

Finding ways to manufacture energy while rebuilding habitats that had been greatly damaged was a difficult task, but it was one that everyone was working on. Irene's, as well as many other physicians and multiple biologists, had to study the human and wildlife factors. For instance, what substances were harmful to the body? How would the environment fare? What might be easiest on those living in the area? And more. It was difficult, but if there was a way to help the planet and those who lived on it, then it'd be worth it.

* * *

Irene greeted Damian briefly before getting off her shift. Her stomach rumbled, and she checked her watch. There was still time to stop off somewhere to grab a meal-

"Dr. Aspen?"

She knew that voice. It was Ra's Al Ghul, who seemed just as surprised to see her there. Why? She worked there. "Mr. Al Ghul."

Rustling in one of the nearby trees would have captured her attention had it not been for the sight in front of her. It had been a few weeks since she last saw him, the snow falling much more thickly the further they got into the Winter months. He wore a cloak instead of a cape, and somehow seemed younger than when she last saw him. Maybe that was the Winter's light glow. That tended to make people seem more youthful than they really were. 

He smiled warmly, nodding to her healed arm, "You're better."

"So are you," she replied, not sure where the conversation was going.

Ra's was about to say something when the very Earth shook, and fire burst from the street.

...The chaos was followed by a maddening cackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irene moved to shield Ra's, surprised to find him doing the same for her. Both ducked behind one of the statues standing guard in front of Wayne Enterprises' building. Automatically, she knelt in front of Ra's inspecting him for wounds, unaware how the position looked. It would occur to her much, much later when she wasn't full of adrenaline.
> 
> "Are you hurt?"
> 
> "No, but you are," he said, his tone steady but angered. 
> 
> That anger seemed directed towards the explosion itself and not so much at her. A part of her wanted to flinch away, recalling just how strong those hands of his could be.
> 
> Yet, his fingers gingerly touched her cheekbone, coming away with red so that she could see what he meant. Irene could barely feel the cut through the bite of the cold. "That's the least of our concerns," she stated coolly, cautiously glancing past the stone as she took out her phone. She told Sarah to lock down the building and call the police, hands trembling as she saw the Joker. He always pulled something in this time of year. "We need to get inside-"
> 
> Another blast caused metal and stone to block their path, debris falling on and around them.


	7. Chapter 7

Irene moved to shield Ra's, surprised to find him doing the same for her. Both ducked behind one of the statues standing guard in front of Wayne Enterprises' building. Automatically, she knelt in front of Ra's inspecting him for wounds, unaware how the position looked. It would occur to her much, much later when she wasn't full of adrenaline.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but you are," he said, his tone steady but angered.

That anger seemed directed towards the explosion itself and not so much at her. A part of her wanted to flinch away, recalling just how strong those hands of his could be.

Yet, his fingers gingerly touched her cheekbone, coming away with red so that she could see what he meant. Irene could barely feel the cut through the bite of the cold. "That's the least of our concerns," she stated coolly, cautiously glancing past the stone as she took out her phone. She told Sarah to lock down the building and call the police, hands trembling as she saw the Joker. He always pulled something in this time of year. "We need to get inside-"

Another blast caused metal and stone to block their path, debris falling on and around them.

Irene didn't even hesitate, taking Ra's by the hand to guide him to one of the evacuation centers. It wasn't one of Wayne's resorts, but it was sturdy enough to last through a lot of things. Hearing laughter, she opened her kit giving a surgical mask with peppermint in its folds to him. "Peppermint acts as a deterrent and is strong enough to overwhelm portions of Joker's toxin. We'll still need to get to a station with the remedy."

He accepted it, saying something unintelligible at first. "The one time I don't bring Ubu-"

"Why didn't you bring him?" she asked, realizing then it wasn't the best time to ask.

Besides, few could take on the Joker. Even Superman struggled. What good would Ra's bodyguard do here?

Ra's answered regardless. "He's nearby, I just wanted to speak with your employer without his interference. They do not get along."

It didn't seem like Ra's got along with Wayne either. That was weird, considering how well liked Bruce Wayne was. And why was Ra's indulging her? Was he just as nervous as she was in that moment? It didn't seem that way. In fact, he looked like he wasn't afraid of dying at all...Oh please don't be a psychopath.

She took his hand once more, both gasping once they got inside the shelter, the cure-turned-mist filling the air. No one else was there, and the filters were keeping Joker's Toxin out as the doors shut automatically behind them. Security systems also had the ability to scan faces and other features to determine whether or not someone was a known criminal. It didn't stop everyone, but it kept people like Joker out.

Breathing, she gasped out, "It's morbid, but I wonder what the joke is this time."

There was always some form of a twisted joke when it came to the criminal, some kind of theme. And he seemed obsessed with showing off and/or televising his 'new material', as per usual. That was one of the few predictable things about the Clown Prince of Crime.

"That was the Joker," Ra's said, examining his unfamiliar surroundings. He sounded sorrowful, regretful?

"Yes," Irene responded, checking the alert system on her phone. "Looks like the Batman is responding to the situation."

"...Is the Robin there?"

She nodded. Sensing his anger and anxiety (though he'd likely never admit the latter), she said, "There's cameras all over. I'm monitoring the situation through them. You can join me, if you like?"

He was silent as he approached, the two sitting to observe the situation outside. Thankfully she didn't have to huddle up to him for warmth. The air conditioning ran on backup generators, so even if there was a power outage in the city the filters and heating would still be functional. She winced as she saw Robin, Nightwing, and Batman fighting the Joker and his newest horde of minions. No one else joined the two in that room, most either trapped inside buildings or in the larger shelters. She breathed a sigh of relief once she saw Robin was safe, and Joker defeated. Ra's seemed to relax too.

"Robin's a great fighter, you know," she assured Ra's, who turned to face her. "He's a bit stubborn, and easy to anger, but he's good at fighting...His bravery astounds me sometimes. He's stronger than most realize."

There was a look akin to pride in Ra's expression. "I'm aware." He paused, still watching the screen. "How do you know him?"

Would it be bad to tell him? A lot of people in Gotham had encountered the heroes at least once. She didn't need to be too specific as to how much she interacted with the Boy Wonder.

"I used to work at Arkham Asylum, as a physician for patients and staff alike," she murmured. "I didn't meet Batman and Robin until recently. One of the criminals had escaped, and killed a colleague of mine. Batman and Robin fought him off and saved everyone else."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He sounded honest when he said that. "You apologize a lot, don't you?"

Ra's was taken aback by that. "No?"

"You've done it a lot around me. You were sick and unaware of your actions so I held no grudge when you broke my arm, but you apologized anyway. You apologize for Ubu, who is his own individual fully capable of making his own choices. And you just apologized for an event you took no part in nor had any knowledge of before now." Damn, that was an interesting face. It was hard not to laugh at his bewilderment. "You better not apologize for me getting us out of a dangerous situation. I'm stressed enough as it is."

The grin he gifted her was almost shy, boyish. It wasn't something she'd expected. "Is there anything I can do to lessen that?"

_**"Is there anything I can do?"** _

Don't react. Everyone had secrets, some more justifiable than others. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to block the Elements song in her head no matter how much she tried. "Maybe get back to your bodyguard?"

"He's bound to find me soon enough."

Ra's eyed her clothing, which had been torn and slightly burned. Frowning, he considered something before removing his cloak, and wrapping it around her shoulders, as if it would shield her. "I can't accept-"

"It's a gift, not a reward or repayment," he said sternly, not accepting a refusal. "If need be, for your sanity, I can take it back."

Irene didn't exactly like that idea either. What was with rich people and them trying to get her to wear really expensive clothing?! He was, much more fit than she thought he was, and his cloak was weighted, but not unbearably so. It was almost comforting, even as Ra's picked up her medic kit, taking out one of the antibiotic ointments and swabs, a bandage close by.

"As I'm sure you're aware, this will sting."

Was she really going to let this stranger tend to her wounds? He hadn't done anything so far, and she didn't feel as nervous around him as before. Hesitant, she closed her eyes, not wincing when the heat of the wound grew from the disinfectants. She'd been through worse, although tetanus wasn't favorable at all.She opened her eyes when the bandage was placed on. There was a tense moment where neither had moved, even if his eyes searched parts of her face, seemingly for other lesions or scrapes. She was tempted to shut her eyes again, but since they were already open, might as well keep them that way.

"Ra's-"

"MASTER!"

Irene flinched at the sudden burst of sound, the air having been stagnant after she and Ra's had arrived. Ra's stood up straighter, his smile dissipating quickly. "Ubu."

Ubu let out a breath, then a growl upon seeing her. "You!"

"Me," she deadpanned. Seriously, what was this guy's problem? Checking her watch, she sighed, turning to Ra's. "You'll be all right now?"

His eyes stayed on her as he uttered. "Yes, thank you."

He purposefully walked in front of her over to Ubu, whispering something she couldn't make out to the guard. The man paled, then gaped, then swiveled his head between her and Ra's. Swiftly, he sprinted outside, where she caught a glimpse of a very expensive car. _Damned rich people._

"That's twice you've helped me," Ra's said. "A third time may tempt me to ask you how to repay you once more."

And here he's asking without asking. Subtle. "And I'm still saying you don't owe me anything. There better not be a third."

It only got worse when Ubu returned. He made a choking sound as Ra's bowed his head towards her, and she wondered briefly if he was about to suffer a stroke. "Until next time, doctor."

This time, she was the one watching him walk away.

Wait, what did he mean by 'next time'?

...

..

.

Damn it, she still had the cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ra's had watched as his grandson fought the creature known as the Joker. He could visualize Jason Todd's beaten body, and his traitorous mind transformed it into Damian's corpse instead. He had little doubt in his heir's abilities, but he was also the child's grandfather, and Ra's had some emotions for all his offspring and their progeny. He would never deny holding favorites, but he cared for even Duusan.
> 
> And, he didn't wish the fate that Jason Todd suffered to fall upon anyone, especially his own bloodline. Dr. Aspen didn't ask though she was clearly curious, merely observing and keeping her thoughts to herself. She hid any judgement, and was careful with any words she spoke.
> 
> Oh, he could've done any number of other things in the perilous situation. He was an assassin, one of the best in the world. He knew how to fight, to defend himself. He could've called in reinforcements, easily.
> 
> So, why hadn't he?
> 
> His fingers tingled, and he looked upon them to see hints of red residue still there. It was her blood, Irene Aspen's blood. She'd been wounded once more through his actions. It may not have been by his hand, but from where they'd been standing, how she had to pull him back from the blast, she wouldn't have been harmed had he not been there.
> 
> _  
> **"You better not apologize for me getting us out of a dangerous situation."**  
> _
> 
> His eyes softened at the thought before hardening.
> 
> Ra's respected the physician's beliefs despite disagreeing with them. However, despite what many believed, he was a man of honor. Or at least he tried to be.
> 
> "Drive to Wayne Manor. I need to see my grandson."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff and self-love chapter primarily featuring Damian Wayne with guest Jason Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat short.

Irene Aspen didn't know what to think when Robin appeared on her balcony with a body in tow. It was riddled with bloodstains within the leather jacket, a red helmet shining bright in the holiday lights. Um, she suspected from Robin's behavior that he was trying to get her a present for the holidays, but the Red Hood wasn't a gift that she had in mind.

"...Robin? Why do you have a corpse?"

"Poor choice of words, lady," a voice croaked out, and not one from Robin.

She jumped a little, leaning down to see the chest moving. He was breathing. Arching a brow, she pressed back the collar on the jacket and checked his pulse. It was steady, but weak...And here she just cleaned her apartment. "Get him on the couch. Grab one of the medic kits in the bathroom. And you both will follow my instructions as I'm fairly sure you don't want an ambulance." Red Hood grunted as he lay on her couch. She propped him up with pillows. "Can you remove your top, or do I need to?"

"I can-" He hissed and she stopped him, taking her kit from Robin and pulling out her trauma shears, cutting the outfit. He started to protest and she leveled him with a glare. Somehow, she knew he was pouting beneath the helmet. Irene really ought to check him for head trauma. "You know, normally this kind of situation would be a lot more fun."

Irene ignored him and his innuendos, ordering Robin to sterilize a couple of needles while she examined the wounds. Sardonic comments and cursing was proven to help those in pain, at least psychologically. Plus, it _far_ from the first time someone did something like that. She was fairly used to rather creative and colorful words. "Good news, the bullets went through, so we won't need to dig anything out."

He let out a wheeze of relief. "And bad news?"

"There's no bullets to slow the bleeding. And gauze isn't going stop you from dying of blood loss." A thought occurred to her. There was something sterile and absorbent she could use. The guy would hate it, but if he wanted to live he was going to need to be patient with her. "How badly do you want to live?"

"Very, considering I've died before. I didn't like it." She arched a brow at that, but didn't comment.

"I have something that'll do the trick, but you will not complain, understand?" He nodded. "Robin, grab some tampons from the bathroom."

"WHAT?!"

She narrowed her eyes at the Red Hood, and the man groaned, putting up with it. Robin didn't say anything, but his shaking shoulders indicated how funny he found all of this. For some reason she was reminded of Ra's. Shit, now she had the Element song playing on in her head.

Facing her patient once more, she knew she needed to get back to work.

* * *

It took a while, but Red Hood was stable. Robin had removed his helmet, where apparently there was a mask. She had to keep herself from staring, recognizing the second Robin, all grown up. He even had the same messy hair, albeit with a white stripe. The style reminded her of a less fashionable Pepe le Pew.

"You know him."

She nodded, "More or less. Last time I saw him he was a kid, on television, and taunting the Joker. He was always a bit reckless." Irene thought for a moment. "How'd he end up like this?"

"He ticked off Black Mask."

Looking at Robin, she said. "That's not what I meant. Look, I'm not asking for secret identities or anything, I just...He disappeared one day, and next thing everyone knew there was a totally different Robin."

"...There was an incident."

It was clear that the current Robin wasn't going to elaborate. However, she figured it most likely had to do with how Red Hood said he died before. With how heroes tended to die and either be reborn or resurrect themselves, it wouldn't be all that surprising. Look at Superman and the huge funeral he got after facing Doomsday, only to reappear. Sometimes, Irene couldn't help but think these champions of Earth could live forever if they wanted to. Well, as long as they considered their own health unlike the man unconscious on her couch.

"Why not go to Batman or any of his allies to get medical attention? I mean, you guys get hurt all the time. Surely there's somebody keeping you guys from dying from major injuries?"

Robin folded his arms. "He doesn't trust Batman anymore, and you were the closest person who was capable," Robin said. He was quiet about the next part. "And one of few we can trust."

She smiling softly, her heart warming. He was embarrassed to say that at all, but it was really brave of him to admit it.

Irene wasn't going to tease him. She excused herself for a moment, and returned with a small box. "I don't know what you celebrate, if anything, but I wanted to get you something." Carefully, he took it. Unwrapping the paper with the utmost care, not daring to tear the paper, he found books inside. All were handwritten scripts with sketches and inked script. "These belonged to my grandparents." She explained. "They're full of recipes and instructions on how to prep the ingredients." To her horror, there were tears streaming down his cheeks. "Robin?"

What'd she do wrong now?

"Thank you," he stuttered.

Irene watched him for a moment, then held out her arms. This felt incredibly awkward for her. "I'm not good at this sort of thing, but do you want a hug?"

It seemed like he needed one. Shockingly, he almost dashed into her arms, face in her shoulder. For someone so full of rage, he was awfully sweet. Behind him, she could see Red Hood sitting up, gaping with confusion. She gave him a look, silently telling him not to make fun of the kid. She wasn't sure how, but he got the message.

* * *

When the two finally had to go, she had given Red Hood a sweat shirt and jacket to compensate for his lost clothing and explicit instructions on how to take care of his wounds. It included getting rest and not pushing himself, but knowing these guys she doubted that they'd follow through. At least she tried.

"I'll be sure to return these," Red Hood said.

"Keep them," she said, taking a couple of bags of cookies from the kitchen shelves. She better not tell them that the sweater and coat belonged to her grandfather before he passed. They wouldn't accept it then, even though she knew deep in her heart that her grandfather would've been more than okay with it. Hell, he'd probably scold her if she hadn't given them away. "Consider it a holiday gift."

Both remained silent, and she just offered them a shrug and a small smile, stepping back into her kitchen. "Sorry, I'm not sure what the rest of your team likes, but I have these and people like them for some reason." In her arms were bags of cookies, each one of a different recipe. She had more to bring in to her coworkers, and had planned on giving some to Bruce and Damian anyways. "I hope they're okay."

"Lady, you're amazing.

Huh? Red Hood carefully took the bags, the boys wishing her happy holidays. She returned the gesture, glad she was able to make things a tad easier.

Now, she just had to deal with cleaning blood off her couch.

Great.

* * *

In retrospect, she should've guessed there'd be presents on her desk the day before breaking for the winter holidays. Most were small ones from her colleagues, but there were also others without signatures. Well, kind of. There was a note attached to one of them, thanking her for the sweater and cookies.

"You gave someone a sweater?" Rocky asked, munching on some cookies. At least she liked them. "Neat."

"I just wish that he didn't feel like he had to give me anything. It's as if he's trying to pay me back."

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Can't you just accept it this once? Is it so bad to accept a gift?"

"When everyone's still checking to make sure nothing's been booby trapped by any one of Gotham's notorious criminals into deadly pranks and gimmicks? It's a little hard to just accept anything."

"Scrooge," Rocky accused mockingly. Her phone rang, and Irene had grown to know that giddy look. "It's Kevin!"

Irene just waved her off, organizing the gifts and clearing the surface of her desk. She found Damian Wayne peeking around the corner, brows furrowed but not in anger or annoyance. Instead, he was nervous. "Damian?"

"You're not going to open them?"

Oh. "I was going to wait til after work. I don't want to waste Mr. Wayne's time when I'm on the job."

He cleared his throat, hands behind his back as he deepened his voice. "A noble endeavor, but my father has permitted employees to 'take it easy' today."

As soon as he said it, her phone received part of a blast email, letting staff it really was a day for everyone to relax, take leave, and even just spend time with coworkers. It was a free for all. There was a loud squeaking sound and Rocky ran in so quickly that she slid on the carpet, nearly hitting a wall in the process. She was practically dancing on her tiptoes. "I'll see you later, Irene! Kevin and I are going out on a date."

"But, aren't you already engaged? Is there a need to date still?" Irene reminded her.

Rocky left so quickly that she likely didn't hear what Irene said. She and Damian shared a glance, the former shrugging. Who was she to judge relationships? If those two could make it work, and in a healthy way, then that's good for them. Irene's attention was drawn back to the desk where a small pile still awaited her. Recalling how Robin opened his present, she took just as much care as she opened hers in front of Damian Wayne, whose foot was tapping on the ground impatiently. Or was that nervousness? 

Peeling back the paper, she found a bag full of cookies, or what looked like someone tried to make. Oh, it was horrendous, and beautiful all at once. Memories flooded through her, and she gladly took a bite of the charred pastries. Damian winced, "It's, okay?"

"More than okay," she replied honestly.

"They're not as nice as yours," he muttered, holding his arm.

She smiled, "I actually have a picture of the first time I made cookies. My grandparents took them. Want to see?" Irene took out a small flash drive from her wallet. At Damian's confusion, she said, "I have bad days, and looking at good times helps remind me that there's always something worth looking forward to."

That, and she was a bit of a hoarder. The kid seriously needed some self-help coping mechanisms though. She wasn't sure what happened to him, or the rest of his family, to make things this complicated, but too much negative stress always made things harder than they should be. In the pictures, she could see and hear her grandparents as though they were still with her.The picture she was looking for showed a far younger version of her, complete with pigtails, looking miserable with black rocks inside a pan. The one directly after that showed the young version dunking the charred pieces of dough into milk, beaming.

"See, yours look like cookies. Mine were props for a terrible horror film."

"...You've improved," he said blankly, tilting his head as he tried to figure out how she could mangle a recipe so badly. "How-?"

"I was impatient, and agitated for reasons I can't remember," she answered nonchalantly. "I guess baking, and growing, and making things taught me a lot over the years. I've made more mistakes than I can count, and so many regrets, but I'm happy for many of those too."

Those moments seemed so far away now. The past few years had made it hard to remember what she wanted to live for, always surrounded by pain and death. She regretted leaving Arkham, guilt flooding her often, but it wasn't enough to drown her or sweep her back. She was finding a place she could do more than just survive in. Irene Aspen was thriving.

"I think, I understand that," Damian said, his eyes glazing over with something unseen to anyone else.

It was heartbreaking someone could feel that at such a young age, but it did mean recognizing such a thing, _and_ choosing to do something about it, could make things better. Grinning, she decided to take out another bag of cookies, along with a scarf. He didn't stop her as she wrapped the latter around him. She lifted his chin so that their eyes would meet. She didn't do it to demean him or treat him as a child, but in a manner to regain his attention from whatever thoughts he was lost in.

"You're bound to make mistakes, but how you treat those mistakes will decide what kind of person you'll be." She held up the bag he made. "I think you're kind, clever, loyal, brave, and true. Oh you have flaws, but even the brightest of diamonds have those. Knowing you, you'll shine brighter than anyone can imagine, and I can't wait to see what happens next."

Damian Wayne's smile, his true happy one, was possibly the best present she could've gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alone with the few remainders of presents, Irene found one with a tag that she didn't recognize the handwriting of. The penmanship reminded her of calligraphy in its elegant sweeps and curves. Her fingers trailed along the spirals of ink, tracing the patterns.
> 
> Satisfying that urge, she allowed herself to read the text, inwardly groaning upon seeing the message:
> 
> _Dr. Aspen, this is not repayment but a gift. I beseech you to accept it._
> 
> Wary as she opened the container, Irene nearly gasped at the sight of what lay inside. It was a coat, one similar in pattern to the dress she wore the night the two encountered, but with thicker and weighted as his cloak had been. Tentative, she decided to put it on. Her nose wrinkled as the smell of [mint](https://symbolism.fandom.com/wiki/Mint) wafted into the air. She found the sprig, a small bud having formed, within one of the pockets.
> 
> ...She really needed to return Ra's cloak to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alone with the few remainders of presents, Irene found one with a tag that she didn't recognize the handwriting of. The penmanship reminded her of calligraphy in its elegant sweeps and curves. Her fingers trailed along the spirals of ink, tracing the patterns.
> 
> Satisfying that urge, she allowed herself to read the text, inwardly groaning upon seeing the message:
> 
> _Dr. Aspen, this is not repayment but a gift. I beseech you to accept it._
> 
> Wary as she opened the container, Irene nearly gasped at the sight of what lay inside. It was a coat, one similar in pattern to the dress she wore the night the two encountered, but with thicker and weighted as his cloak had been. Tentative, she decided to put it on. Her nose wrinkled as the smell of mint wafted into the air. She found the sprig, a small bud having formed, within one of the pockets.
> 
> ...She really needed to return Ra's cloak to him.

It wasn't until after the Winter holidays that Irene Aspen saw Ra's Al Ghul again. She hadn't expected to see him much at all despite his words the last they encountered. A part of her wished to, just to shove the fancy cloak back in his face. 

She was in the park, tending to a tree’s broken branches when she heard, “Dr. Aspen?”

The doctor yelped in surprise, losing her balance and slipping. Strong arms caught her, and she looked up to see Ra's Al Ghul. He was looking a lot better since the last time she had seen him. Most likely he dyed his hair to maintain a more youthful appearance. Too bad, she kind of like the bits of gray there. He looked more distinguished that way.

Irene blushed in embarrassment. “Er, sorry. And thank you? Can you, can you put me down now?”

He let out a low chuckle as he aided her to her feet. “I apologize for startling you. What were you doing up there?”

She dusted herself up, frowning as she inspected the branches. Determined, she began climbing again. “Hand me that yogurt, please?”

“You dare-?!”

“Oh, hello Ubu,” she answered merrily, thanking Ra's when he handed her the bucket. “I volunteer here sometimes. A few of the branches here were rotting, so I’m making so the tree will heal since those were cut off. The yogurt helps with bleeding and prevents scarring.” Climbing higher, she tested the dexterity of one of the other limbs. “It seems better, but something feels off. What is it?”

The man stepped under the branches, obviously wary, but intrigued. His eyes wandered too, trying to find what was bothering her so much. “And may I ask how you have knowledge on this particular subject?”

There it was. She grinned as she shifted her position, peering at the underside of one of the rings. Found it. Taking the clip from her belt, she began trimming, applying more yogurt afterwards. “You’ll laugh, or ask if I’m a witch.”

He merely arched a brow. She sighed as she climbed down. “On my father's side, my grandmother was a wiccan. My mother an herbalist. My maternal grandfather loved gardening in general. They all passed down their knowledge to me.”

“Ah, now I understand the witch comment,” he said. “Witch comes from wicca.”

“Exactly,” she said, returning to her equipment. “The problem is, I’m not a magic user, at all. As soon as people hear my ancestry, they become disappointed when I can’t perform tricks of any kind.”

“Not even one?”

Was he teasing her? He was certainly cheerful, and Ubu was confused, looking between her and the gentleman frantically. There was a vein visibly pulsing in the poor man's forehead. And Ra's didn't even notice. “Not even the coin behind the ear one. Sorry to disappoint, but I’m nothing special.”

Irene paid no heed when he frowned at her statement. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the rag she brought. Walking over to examine any other flora that needed aid, she was surprised to see the man push up his sleeves as he kneeled next to her. “Oh, you don’t have to-”

His fingers moved expertly as he tended to the rosemary bushes. Those movements reminded her of her grandfather somehow. Maybe it was in his hands and how he knew when to be strong and when to be gentle. Someone so fancy and wealthy knew how to garden? “Are you collecting any?”

“No, I have my own,” she replied. “And it seems a shame to remove this from its home.”

Had she been picking up some traits from Pamela? She would need to watch that. Ra's nodded, “I agree.”

He glanced at her covered arms, an unspoken question. The last time they met, he could see she no longer required a cast, but wouldn't have been able to know truly how much she healed. A part of her wondered if he was going to ask about it before they'd been interrupted by the Joker's newest master plan at the time. She hesitated, not looking him in the eye. “It’s better now.”

The man was still watching her intently, but had lowered his hand. Irene hadn’t realized she’d been trembling, or covering where the wound had been. Damn it, and the last time they met she'd been acting better around him. Why was she still so skittish around him? His voice was oddly soft. “I’m sorry.”

She let out a small huff of a laugh, relaxing a bit. “Oh please, you’re far from the worst patient I’ve had. In all honesty, I probably should have expected that reaction.”

“You’ve had worse?”

There was concern drifting into his voice. Did he notice? Reluctantly, she decided to let herself push up the other sleeve to show a couple of scars. “I got this one from being stabbed by a person that was drugged by Joker Toxin, and this one from a third degree burn made by an arsonist who’d been shot.”

Those were just a couple of examples. There was a lot she wasn't entirely comfortable with sharing.

The man had conflicting feelings, as though he wanted to say something. She could tell what it was. “I know it's naive, and I won’t make much of a difference. Those with power and strength can change the world for the better, but until they do so, I don’t want to have regrets by standing by and doing nothing. If this is what I’m good at to _do_ some good, then I will take my chances.”

Irene could feel his lingering gaze as she finished her patch of Earth. She knew she should’ve been creeped out, bothered, but it didn’t feel intimidating like Batman’s, or Arkham patients’, or her nightmares. Turning to face him, she held out a water bottle, which he took. One of his fingers grazed hers, but she didn’t mind. He was better than he was before, certainly warmer.

He didn’t sip from his bottle, the two of them looking up at the trees. “I hope they bloom soon. When the blossoms float around, weird as that sounds, it’s like Spring is snowing. It feels peaceful.”

They stood in comfortable silence, just enjoying nature. A chill ran through the air as the frost was just starting to melt away. Irene shivered, removing her outer wear that had been dusted with dirt and sap much to the others' confusion. Ra's made to remove his cloak, only to watch as she put on a jacket. It was the jacket he had gifted her. He beamed, "You accepted it."

"It's useful," she admitted. "You really didn't have to get me anything." He just smirked, pleased with himself. Irene tensed, suddenly more suspicious of him than before. "It is _just_ a gift, right? There's no strings attached or-?"

"No, it's just a gift," he tried to assure her.

Irene paused, "That was unfair you know. You're supposed to exchange gifts during that time of year. I even made you something."

Ubu made a choking noise while Ra's eyes widened. "You, _made_ me something? What?"

"You're supposed to unwrap a gift you know. Just telling you ruins the surprise."

"I, am not fond of surprises."

To be fair, even if he wasn't from around here, most people in Gotham weren't. Surprises tended to have a bad reputation, especially when one considered most of those surprises to come from criminals' actions. She shrugged, "Fair enough. Unfortunately, I don't have it on me right now." From his expression, he hadn't expected her to. Heck, he hadn't expected her to gift him anything at all. "So, what brings you back to Gotham?"

Ra's began helping her place things away into their proper place. Seeing him like this, it looked almost domestic. That did _not_ fit his image, at all. What was he taking, and should she have some? Nah, recreational drugs was a terrible idea. "I have business, largely regarding your employer."

Why did he keep doing that?

"Is it really so hard just to say, 'Mr. Wayne', or 'Bruce', or even just 'Wayne'? He's not just my employer, you know? He has other roles here in Gotham."

Irene also wanted to point out she had heard Ra's call Mr. Wayne ' _detective'_ before, and often with disdain. But, alarms went off in her head as she contemplated the possibilities. There were some risks she wasn't willing to take.

Ra's stiffened, though his tone was still more or less casual. "Does he act in a different role for you, as well?"

She groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh please, you're sounding like the paparazzi now. Why is it any woman around Wayne is expected to be in a relationship with the man? What is he, just some kind of [trophy boy](https://youtu.be/6HmVcZqUaq8?t=56)?"

"...Is that a no?"

Why did he sound so lost? And confused? Irene narrowed her eyes, "No, he and I have not, nor will ever be, _anything_ close to what you're implying. At the least, he is my employer. At the most...I think we're just acquaintances? Maybe friends?" She shrugged, again. "No offense to him, but he's not that attractive. He seems almost childish to me.:"

" _Childish?_ " Ra's repeated in astonishment.

Was it bad to speak of her boss this way? "I'm not a psychologist but, it seems like he's constantly held back by something. It's, well, as if he's convinced he has to chase after the past instead of looking ahead. He feels like he has to fix _everything_ , and though it's noble in some ways, it's troubling how guilty he feels sometimes, and over things beyond his control." Great, now the so-called Head of the Demon was giving her that same look he had when he overheard her talking to Roxanne that one time outside of Wayne's office. This was getting awkward. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Staring at me like that," she asked, confused. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

Irene didn't flinch this time when his hand touched her cheekbone, fingertips brushing on where the cut had healed. There was still a slight red marking. Thankfully it wouldn't leave a scar. "Yes."

He wasn't saying it to offend her. Ra's was genuinely concerned. She frowned, "You better not apologize. If you do, I will hit you."

Ra's gave her a look she didn't know how to interpret. "I thought physicians were not supposed to cause harm?"

"I'm considering making you an exception. You're very irritating sometimes."

"You-!"

Ra's Al Ghul glared at Ubu. She wasn't sure how to feel when Ubu shrank back, ashamed of something she didn't know. The air around Ra's shifted into that sense of authority once more. It was like the night they first met, how he could easily order someone to do as he bid them to. It was cold, hard. Weird, when had she gotten used to the softer side of him? She needed to keep herself in check, and him as well. "That's a little harsh."

"He was given orders. There are consequences to not following what has been stipulated."

"Yes, including how he's supposed to defend you from perceived danger," she replied neutrally as possible. Ubu stilled, not quite gaping, but clearly shocked that she was speaking on his behalf. "At least in my purview, that includes both from insults, and even the master's actions themselves. For example, when the master sneaks away and nearly gets blown up?" Ra's thought for a moment, nodding in concession to her point. She hesitated, "Fine, if you're so obsessed with repaying me, I'll ask that you not punish him."

Irene wouldn't deny finding Ubu annoying at times, but he did try his best to fulfill his duties. She had not been able to seen much of Ubu in his job, but what little she had witnessed informed her a great deal of the man's loyalty and will to protect and serve Ra's Al Ghul. Ra's scowled, hands behind his back as he turned away from her. His voice still rang clear though. "Your words were enough to convince me otherwise. I'd rather repay you through something that benefits you, not anyone else. Surely there's something, some way I can persuade you?"

She chose that moment to roll her eyes, when he wasn't looking. Ubu saw, but remained unusually quiet. Was he letting it slide? "No thanks, I'm content where I am."

"Are you?"

Wasn't she? "Huh, I guess not." He began to grin again until she said, "You still haven't gotten my gift. So, I suppose we'll have to meet again some time so you can have it."

He huffed, not pleased at first. Then, his eyes widened in realization. "You would see me again?"

"Well, either you're following me around or our paths keep crossing," she said nonchalantly. Not to mention how he said until they met again, but she was already pushing things enough as it was. "I wouldn't mind becoming friends, or at least good acquaintances."

Ra's Al Ghul pursed his lips in thought. "How may I contact you?"

Irene remembered his beautiful handwriting, his scrawl designed with great care. "I wouldn't mind writing letters to be honest. But, I also know that nowadays it's not the most efficient. We could message one another? Through email?"

Sure enough, they exchanged contact information, much to poor Ubu's horror. The guy looked ready to faint from shock. Irene was tempted to tease Ra's for having email in the first place, not having anticipated it. They agreed that since he had extra security, she had surmise it was due to status or wealth, that he should probably arrange where they would meet for his safety. Although she somewhat questioned how much he wanted to stay safe if he left his bodyguard last time.

It was a pity though, that she wouldn't see more of his writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ra's had messaged Irene first. 
> 
> He asked if they could meet at the Rose Cafe. She knew the place, having dined there a few times. It was a mixture of being formal and casual. Both the middle class and the wealthy could eat there. She packed her bag, humming as she went. Pausing by her closet, she gently placed the cloak in an air tight container. It was disturbingly difficult for her to do so, but it wasn't hers. And what would she do with it anyway? Make up some lame Batman cosplay?
> 
> Trying to imagine it made her giggle.
> 
> Medic kit? Check. Cloak? Check. Cookies? Check. Ra's gift? Check.
> 
> Was there anything else she should bring?
> 
> With a glance to her outfit, she considered what might be appropriate. It wasn't as if she and the man were going on a date, so dressing up too much could be awkward. That didn't mean she should wear rags either. For crying out loud, Ra's had a title...
> 
> Irene had decided to do an internet search on both ‘Head of the Demon’, and ‘Ra’s Al Ghul’. Mostly, she got exorcism ads from both churches, and the horror films. There were also multiple texts and images citing various kinds of demons, including beings like Bael and Rakshasas? Those were big heads.
> 
> So, she would be hanging out with a man who may or may not exist. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened (it was Gotham, don’t question it), but damn it made her uncomfortable.
> 
> Was this really the wisest idea? Why did she feel the urge to see him so much? Looking in her reflection, touching the scratch on her cheek, then her arm. Images of Harley Quinn and Joker came to mind. Narrowing her gaze viciously, she told herself that she wasn't going to repeat the same mistakes of her former coworker.
> 
> In the end, she left her apartment wearing a black turtleneck with dark blue dress pants and dark chelsea boots. It was simple, an everyday outfit, and still acceptable where she was going.
> 
> ...Irene Aspen sincerely hoped that she wasn't making a deal with a literal devil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Ra's POV.
> 
> Note: There is a section of this that details Ra's time in WII. Different versions withing comics have illustrated him as working with the Allies, or the Nazis. I'm sticking with the former for multiple reasons with slight references to the latter.
> 
> I'm also inserting a head canon and one may recognize it when they read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ra's had messaged Irene first.
> 
> He asked if they could meet at the Rose Cafe. She knew the place, having dined there a few times. It was a mixture of being formal and casual. Both the middle class and the wealthy could eat there. She packed her bag, humming as she went. Pausing by her closet, she gently placed the cloak in an air tight container. It was disturbingly difficult for her to do so, but it wasn't hers. And what would she do with it anyway? Make up some lame Batman cosplay?
> 
> Trying to imagine it made her giggle.
> 
> Medic kit? Check. Cloak? Check. Cookies? Check. Ra's gift? Check.
> 
> Was there anything else she should bring?
> 
> With a glance to her outfit, she considered what might be appropriate. It wasn't as if she and the man were going on a date, so dressing up too much could be awkward. That didn't mean she should wear rags either. For crying out loud, Ra's had a title...
> 
> Irene had decided to do an internet search on both ‘Head of the Demon’, and ‘Ra’s Al Ghul’. Mostly, she got exorcism ads from both churches, and the horror films. There were also multiple texts and images citing various kinds of demons, including beings like Bael and Rakshasas? Those were big heads.
> 
> So, she would be hanging out with a man who may or may not exist. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened (it was Gotham, don’t question it), but damn it made her uncomfortable.
> 
> Was this really the wisest idea? Why did she feel the urge to see him so much? Looking in her reflection, touching the scratch on her cheek, then her arm. Images of Harley Quinn and Joker came to mind. Narrowing her gaze viciously, she told herself that she wasn't going to repeat the same mistakes of her former coworker.
> 
> In the end, she left her apartment wearing a black turtleneck with dark blue dress pants and dark chelsea boots. It was simple, an everyday outfit, and still acceptable where she was going.
> 
> ...Irene Aspen sincerely hoped that she wasn't making a deal with a literal devil.

Ra's had messaged Dr. Aspen first.

He asked if they could meet at the Rose Cafe. It wasn't as cultured as he would prefer, but it also wasn't held up as being solely for the higher social class. He was frankly surprised a place like that existed. Normally he dined from his personal chefs, but every once in a while he would explore other options. He may detest most of humanity in more ways than one, but that hadn't meant he lost some sense of compassion, yet.

"Seeing someone, Father?"

Ah, Talia. "A possible ally, Daughter."

_**"I wouldn't mind becoming friends, or at least good acquaintances."** _

Ra's did not have friends. They often became hindrances. Allies were more useful, and Dr. Aspen was clever, courteous...

He frowned and Talia noticed. "Or a possible enemy?"

The woman did have morals he did not always agree with, but he did admire them. That could be problematic. It would be a pity though, seeing as he found himself enjoying her company. "Only if one decides to make them so."

The Demon's Head was starting to think that would be a difficult task to complete. She had found Ubu aggravating, but still defended the servant's actions. And, apparently she made him a gift? _Made_ him a gift, not bought. Not many were willing to go that far, especially for Ra's Al Ghul. Unless it was a weapon, poison, or some other attempt at trying to kill him. "Father? You are very quiet."

"I am contemplating," he said stiffly.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he considered the location he was visiting. Normally he'd wear his tunic and cape, but not to extremely public venues such as this. He could wear a suit? A black blazer, dark red dress shirt, maybe a tie? Seeing what it would look like, he decided not to. "A turtleneck would look better with that blazer."

It took a moment, but he tried his daughter's suggestion. She was right, it did look better, even if red wasn't his color. "Thank you, Daughter."

"May I ask who it is?"

"You may ask," he deadpanned. Humor was not something he practiced easily, but he did have his moments. Talia waited. "An employee of your beloved. She aided me in a time of need, and I am honor bound to return that debt."

Again, he _tried_ to be honorable, despite what some believed. "She?" Talia narrowed her eyes, doubting the veracity of his words. Then, her expression softened. "I know you do not speak lies, Father, but you are hiding something. I will not question that choice though."

It was hard to tell who Talia was allied with at times, her Father, or her Beloved. Most often Talia chose Ra's, but one of the reasons he disliked the Detective so much was because Talia had to choose sides in the first place. For a while, he thought it lucky that his grandson had been born as he now had an heir and Talia would remain at his side, but the detective took his grandson too. It seemed the detective was intent on halting any progress Ra's made despite their mutual goals of creating a better world. But, Ra's did respect Bruce Wayne, Batman, whichever title the man chose to use. It was the primary reason why he hadn't destroyed that plague-ridden city.

Ra's wanted to ask his daughter what she would question, tempted to argue about whose side she would choose once more, but he had other obligations at the moment.

"...Thank you, Daughter."

* * *

Ra's had researched Dr. Irene Aspen after meeting her, as he did with anyone he met. What he read did not suit who or what she truly was.

She had attended a high school-college program that allowed students to earn college credits during their adolescence in order to sooner complete her medical degree. At the same time, she had earned an Associate's in Psychology. Her essays during those times were, satisfactory. Not brilliant or particularly noteworthy, but acceptable to large audiences with vague concepts of the topics, if any. More so, she was able to defend her arguments well.

 _ **"Yes, including how he's supposed to defend you from perceived danger. At least in my purview, that includes both from insults, and even the master's actions themselves. For example, when the master sneaks away and nearly gets blown up?"**_

Ra's allowed himself to smile at the memory. Sensing his men in the shadows, he asked, "Lady Shiva, report."

"Our newest source is still being interrogated. His loyalty to Red Claw is stronger than we suspected."

"Unfortunate," he said. Lady Shiva, renowned as the deadliest woman, arguably person, in the world. He had luck that she was loyal to him, or at least his cause. He held a balance between being authoritative but not demanding of her. He'd rather she remain on his side more than not. As for Red Claw, once she held a position in the League, but sought her own power. Thus far, she had been successful in capturing the attention of those more powerful than her, some intrigued in making her an ally. "We shall have to be more, _persuasive_."

Lady Shiva didn't quite bow (he doubted she'd do it for anyone), but she did incline her head in a small version of one. "Yes, Great One."

She paused, arching a brow at his outfit, but said nothing. He ignored the urge to sigh. "I have a meeting. My usual wear would not be fitting in such a situation."

It wasn't as if this was his first time wearing something more... _Casual_. Yes, he preferred his other clothing, but was it really so strange for him to alter his appearance? Would Irene...Doctor Aspen, also find it strange? "I see. Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

That was actually something that may work. Ubu was distracting and though loyal, it was obvious that his bodyguard would not be suited for this event. "This is not your usual form of protection. She is a civilian and you would have to monitor us from afar."

Shiva merely smiled. He did not know if that bode well or not. Why did he always surround himself by such questionable women? His mind drifted briefly to his first wife. He was starting to forget what she looked like. He used to choose companions that held similar appearances to her, but after Melisande he held little interest in finding a possible mate. It was true he desired a male heir, but every partner he had left their share of scars. His first wife, his beloved, she was stubborn, educated, independent, and questioned everything. Perhaps he just wanted some piece of her to remain in his memory.

"I have been abroad and have gotten little rest. Though I enjoy my duties, I do need less stimulation every once in a while."

Ra's nodded, understanding her motives. "Very well. Her name is Irene Aspen. She is a physician, and I am indebted to her for a kindness she paid me some time ago. She is also an employee of Bruce Wayne..." Yes, Lady Shiva knew who Bruce Wayne was, and had even trained him at some point. "We are to have dinner at the Rose Cafe. There will be an exchange of items."

The last portion he added so his assassin would not assume such a thing to be dangerous. At least not easily so. But, he also learned not to underestimate anyone's cruelty years ago. 

Was this a mistake?

* * *

The Rose Cafe was _quaint_. He may have recommended the location, but had not anticipated how simple in appearance it truly was. It was pleasant. Pending his experience, he may consider revisiting it.

Outside, and ten minutes early, Ra's saw Irene Aspen. She was wearing mostly black, her outfit modest. He realized as he approached that they were both wearing turtleneck sweaters. Her cheeks were flushed from the cool air. How long had she been waiting outside for him? "Dr. Aspen."

She smiled, and it felt warmer and kinder than Shiva's or Talia's had been. It was as if she was truly glad to see him. It had been a while since someone looked at him that way. "Ra's Al Ghul."

"Shall we enter?"

She nodded, blinking when he held out his arm, as a gentleman should when escorting a lady. He only remembered seconds later that the arm he was offering her would require being intertwined with her previously broken one.

_**Ra's heard an unfamiliar voice, a woman's. She was speaking roughly to the Detective and Ubu, commanding so that she wouldn't be questioned. An arm reached for him. Already angered and startled, he gripped onto the offending limb. The bones had begun to bend under his fingers. The voice spoke more softly despite the fact that who it belonged to should've been in great pain. His visage started to clear, and he found a gaze just as soft, and somewhat nurturing, as her voice. It was almost enough to lull him into slumber.** _

_**She had spoken not only Arabic, but the one he knew best in the era they currently lived in. He felt something give in, but the most she did was wince. Almost shaking at knowing what he just did, he did his best to stay calm, ordering Ubu to take him to the nearest bench. His mind foggy, most of the time the woman tended to him he recalled Ubu's growls and gentle hands, one shaking more than the other, helping him to breathe easier than he had in years.** _

_**Her tone was both neutral, and eerily calming. She used herbal remedies instead of noxious chemicals. He knew them from his own time as a healer centuries ago, back when he was mortal. Later, he had watched her leave with Alfred Pennyworth, a man he truly respected. She was in pain, bruises on her arm nearly dark as the night.** _

_**...It had been a time since he had felt such guilt.** _

He was sorely tempted to apologize, but had taken her promise (it didn't feel like a threat) very seriously. More so, she glared when she saw his expression, knowing what he wanted to say. Irene sighed, and tentatively wrapped her arm in his. She was cooler than he thought, like a balm to a burning wound. He tried not to linger too much on that last thought.

Inside, they were escorted to a table away from the crowds as he had specified to the staff with a rather large bribe. It was both for the benefits of the parties to allow for better conversation, and make Lady Shiva's job simpler. He saw the assassin from the other side of the room, looking relaxed, and inconspicuous, as she monitored the room. He had given her an advance in payment beforehand so that she may order what she wished to.

"You seem stressed."

That was abrupt. He examined her features, finding dark shadows under her eyes. She wasn't getting rest. "As do you."

Catching onto his meaning (something she did well), she uttered, "Nightmares that I can't remember, unfortunately. A part of me wishes I could, another is reluctant."

"May I ask why?"

She shrugged, reading the menu. "I live in Gotham City and worked in Arkham Asylum for nearly a third of my life." Yes, he had read about that. He wondered if he should inform her of the outdated web page from Arkham showing her information in addition to his research. "Anticipating your possible death every day tends to mess with your head."

Oh, he knew that well. "Was your job truly that dangerous?"

"I worked to try to help the Joker," she provided as an example. She was already aware that he recognized that criminal and how dangerous the so-called 'Clown Prince of Crime' was. She was good being apt to her audience's needs. "You can surmise how well that went."

Ra's still recalled Jason Todd's broken body. "Yes, I can." More than she knew. Reading her body language, he could tell he had made her uncomfortable with this topic. He would've apologized, but he did not know if she would follow through on hitting him, especially in a public setting. He had a feeling she would have. He also did not want Lady Shiva to interpret Irene as a threat. "May I ask how...Mr. Wayne, treats you?"

He could feel Lady Shiva's bewilderment pierce into him. Yes, he said Mr. Wayne. The anomaly made Irene smirk knowingly. Sassy little-

"He's all right, I suppose. The payment's good, and so is the health insurance," she said nonchalantly. "I'm more intrigued by our most recent project though. I'm fairly sure you overheard part of it when I was speaking to my colleague."

The Detective had told him some of it to ease Ra's anger when it came to visitation with Damian. "Yes. I appreciate Mr. Wayne's work ethic when it comes to the environment."

"He's told you about our classified project?" she asked, suspicious.

"Yes, largely of how your multi-team project is progressing in reinstating flora that has been extinct in addition to the possibility of reintegrating the wildlife there," he uttered quietly so that those outside the table couldn't hear. Irene was stunned, and he added, "Two things to know, my dear. One, while Mr. Wayne and I don't get along, it is primarily due to us having similar goals but different methods of how to complete them. Second, I never lie."

She was puzzled, but nodded. "All right then, we think we found a solution to the problem I was discussing with my colleague, I'm intrigued to hear what you think we should do. Or, should that be a secret for yourself."

He chuckled, taking a sip of wine. It was not his preferred drink, but it would do. Besides, he was not one to easily get drunk. He did note that she hadn't partaken wine herself. Did she not drink? "Well..."

And so the conversation went, and it evolved to politics (it was surprising how much they shared in opinions for that), science, and medicine. There were some areas she was more rudimentary in, but she was also far younger and less experienced than he was. The thought wasn't meant to belittle her, but rather it was intended to be a compliment. She was capable of so much in such a short lifespan.

"I must ask if you are Greek American, why learn Arabic? How many languages do you know?"

She drank from her water glass to soothe her throat from speaking so much. "I initially became interested in other languages after my grandfather started teaching me his native one. He agreed to help me learn more best he could because the younger you are, the adaptable you can learn such things. I'm not sure what got me interest in Arabic to be honest, I was too young and childhood amnesia is not something I've enjoyed." No, losing any fond memories was not a kindness. "But I began learning others such as Spanish, Mandarin, Cantonese, and Indian once I began studying to be a doctor since so many in that field speak them. I've considered studying Tagalog or German, but I'm terrible with Cyrillic languages and German, what little I've learned is difficult to pronounce."

So, she was interested in speaking more common languages around the world to better communicate with those around her. And she enjoyed learning them. It was a terrible idea, but, "I can teach you German."

Ra's Al Ghul had learned it well during his time in Germany in the World Wars. He fought together with the allies, and further studied germ warfare. The Lazarus Pits had been especially useful during that time...He was grateful that Mengele had been terminated by Ra's League of Assassins, and that the authorities at the time found his supposed death to be drowning from a stoke. Markings were not wise to leave, but few would ever know just all the things Ra's had done to the monster personally. Ra's Al Ghul had his ways of inflicting just as much pain as the Angel of Death had to his victims.

And speaking of spies, Ra's felt both his daughter's eyes watching from afar, and the Detectives. "Are you sure about that?" Irene inquired. "I'm not always a quick study."

"I have enough patience to last lifetimes," he said, ignoring Lady Shiva's faint snickers in the distance. Before she could say anything, he told her, "Think of it as a gift." And _not_ repayment. Ra's did truly enjoy his time with her, and if this was one way to do it, he didn't mind.

She frowned, but begrudgingly agreed. Irene brightened then, "Oh, I almost forgot your gift." So had he. Out of her bag, she took out a small container wrapped with paper. He opened it carefully, refusing to tear the [paper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz4Dd1I_fX0). Inside was a book full of photos, ones of places around the world. Some were black and white, but most were of color. Some were older than others, and many newer. The cover was handcrafted, with illustrations completed by novice hands, but done so with great care. The details, she had made it. She _made_ something for him. "You've probably already been around the world, but I knew you enjoyed nature even if I didn't know to what extent. So, I gathered some old family photos along with my own. It's not much, but-"

"This is beautiful," he said almost breathlessly. He would never admit to his eyes stinging, but he couldn't deny turning the pages with silent awe. Now the coat he had gotten her, not _made_ , seemed pitiful in comparison. "You, you're giving me photos from your family as well?"

Irene Aspen smiled. "And my own. The Earth isn't what it used to be, but we're trying to make things better. That's why some of these are from the same locations. It's not perfect, but we're getting there."

This woman was a bit naive, but the images spoke more than statistics or news stories could. Yes, there was so much more still that needed to be done, but that didn't make this any less astounding. "Thank you, Dr. Aspen."

* * *

They were done eating, and though the food was fairly mediocre, Ra's was considering visiting it again.

Shiva started walking past them, and Irene glanced at her. "So, not Ubu this time around?"

What? "What do you mean?"

"She was watching us, but not with bad intentions. I know what that feels like." There was worry in her expression." I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but isn't she here to protect you? Or whoever was watching us from the rooftops. I know one of them was Batman from how he glares, but I felt like I should check."

This woman...

Even Lady Shiva was staring from a distance. He hesitated. "Yes, she is a bodyguard, and meant to be discreet. Did you notice anything else?"

"...That I'm not only the only one who's tired," she said simply. "Please, get more sleep, Mr. Al Ghul. I'd rather you not fall ill again."

He chuckled, "I must look worse than I thought, then."

Irene tilted her head, and said in the most observational manner possible, "You look handsome to me." It had been a long time since Ra's had needed to keep himself from gaping at someone from their sheer audacity or bluntness. And the way she said that? It wasn't flirtatious, but as if it were a fact to her. "I'd recommend you stop using so much hair dye though. You look better with some gray."

Ra's Al Ghul had been taking more time in the Lazarus Pits to maintain his youth. It was harmful to do it so much in so little time, but he had felt it necessary due to his more frequent appearances. "Really?"

"Really," she said. "Anyways, thanks for dinner. But next time, you'd better let me cover the check, or at least half of it."

The physician was stubborn. "I'll consider it. Good night, Dr. Aspen."

"And to you."

He stood for a minute or two, watching her go.

It _was_ a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus POV:
> 
> "What are they doing now, Beloved?"
> 
> Batman was wearing binoculars, watching as Ra's Al Ghul laughed, actually laughed, at something Irene Aspen had said. He had intended on following Ra's only, and had been shocked to see one of his employees dining with him. What the hell was going on?
> 
> "They are laughing."
> 
> "What?" Talia snatched the binoculars, "That's impossible."
> 
> "It's none of your business."
> 
> A hand grabbed the binoculars from both of the childlike adults in that moment. The two slowly turned to see Lady Shiva, in a dress. Somehow that visage of her was still terrifying to behold. "Leave, now."
> 
> No one dared to argue with the deadliest person on the planet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Batman and Ra's have certain understandings as to how to act about each other's identities, at least in this version.
> 
> PS There is a scene of strong violence and a character death in the epilogue for this chapter. The same scenes will be in the prologue for the next one.
> 
> Reader discretion is advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please, get more sleep, Mr. Al Ghul. I'd rather you not fall ill again."
> 
> He chuckled, "I must look worse than I thought, then."
> 
> Irene tilted her head, and said in the most observational manner possible, "You look handsome to me." It had been a long time since Ra's had needed to keep himself from gaping at someone from their sheer audacity or bluntness. And the way she said that? It wasn't flirtatious, but as if it were a fact to her. "I'd recommend you stop using so much hair dye though. You look better with some gray."
> 
> Ra's Al Ghul had been taking more time in the Lazarus Pits to maintain his youth. It was harmful to do it so much in so little time, but he had felt it necessary due to his more frequent appearances. "Really?"
> 
> "Really," she said. "Anyways, thanks for dinner. But next time, you'd better let me cover the check, or at least half of it."
> 
> The physician was stubborn. "I'll consider it. Good night, Dr. Aspen."
> 
> "And to you."
> 
> He stood for a minute or two, watching her go.
> 
> It was a good night.

Damn it, Irene forgot to give Ra's the cloak back.

Looking in her bag, she sighed, resting her head against the back of the new sofa, which thankfully was _not_ covered with the Red Hood's blood. Better at least hang up the cloak so it didn't wrinkles. She carefully hung it up, mentally comparing what Ra's wore at dinner to the article of clothing in front of her. What he'd worn wasn't a bad look, but he certainly hadn't been comfortable, and red wasn't his color. Hues of green were.

There was a knock on the glass of her balcony door. Rolling her eyes, she walked over opening it to see a grimacing Batman. She wasn't even put off by the glaring, having gotten used to seeing it back in Arkham. Before he could say anything, she said, "You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to spy on me."

"...It wasn't you I was spying on." She arched a brow, waiting for an explanation. Yes, she was interrogating Batman. What a twist. "Ra's Al Ghul has...Acted as an eco-terrorist in the past."

Okay, Batman was clearly hiding something, but he was Batman. But, he also had no reason to lie to her, right? "Eco-terrorist?" Thinking for a moment, she grunted, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why am I not surprised?" She hesitated, "You said, 'In the past'. Is this sort of like when you followed Arnold Wesker for a time after he left Arkham?"

"No, I suspect he's behind multiple crimes recently." That wasn't good. "What is the nature of your relationship?"

Good question. "We've met maybe four times now? I'd count him as a good acquaintance, maybe a friend?"

Batman narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "That looked like more than friendship."

"Just because a man and a woman spend time together, and yes even getting dinner, doesn't mean there's any romance. Some examples you may be familiar with are Batgirl and Batwoman?" He tensed and she shuddered at the mere thought of those kinds of pairings. Just, no. "He's what, fifty? Fifty one? He's practically old enough to be my father."

The Dark Knight twitched, making a pained noise. It was a crack in the facade. Um, what? "...Tell me if you find anything or if he contacts you."

He didn't even give her time to answer, being there one second, and disappearing as soon as she blinked. Asshole. She thought to the email Ra's gave her. Should she have told Batman about that? Was Ra's really up to something as Batman thought he might be? She thought of Oswald and Arnold and even Harley. All three had been considered rehabilitated and sane for a short period of time, but society and even Batman treated them as something less than they were. Pressure on them caused them to fall apart. Whesker was doing better now, but it was still concerning.

What if Ra's had been a terrorist in the past? Was it really different from those three? Or was that her and wishful thinking?

Would he get mad if she asked? What would happen if she didn't tell Batman anything she knew? What if Ra's fell apart like Oswald, and Arnold, and Harley...Harley who went back to the Joker. It was true she was in a better relationship with Poison Ivy now, but that didn't negate the fact of how she was with the Joker for a time. The Joker who abused her. The Joker who used her. And the Joker who had power and charisma to convince people to do what he wanted them to.

Suddenly, what Harley did was starting to make sense. Oh no, Ra's wasn't abusive yet. But she did have to ask herself if it was a matter of time. If only she knew someone else that could help her understand the man. Maybe that would clear up some things about him.

* * *

Irene woke with a scream, her memories of her dream still blurry at best. 

_**"The stench--"** _

_**"Yes, let us hope the effect is as powerful as the odor."** _

_**"Physician! He has stopped breathing!"** _

_**"We do not have a moment to waste. Quickly, into the pit with him!"** _

Her breathing ached as she clutched her chest, sweat pouring down her body. There had been green flames, red eyes, the sound of a snap, and a cry of horror. Screams had filled her mind, as had sobbing. It was the sound of grief. She was so sick of hearing that in real life. Why did it have to come to her in a dream?

She was going to need to address that in her next therapy session. Her mind was trying to tell her something. Maybe it was one of those things like where your teeth fell out was typically a sign of stress and insecurity. Or pulling something like hair out of your mouth (or other orifices), being where you're scared or sad or hurt, wanting to get something out or feeling trapped. Yeah, it was going to be something like that. At least this time it wasn't being frozen and smashed into ice shards. Or about how she could see her own body getting carved up by Zsaz while the Joker laughed above the face he had mutilated…

Ugh.

Groaning, she dragged herself to the bathroom, sitting in the tub as water poured down. Closing her eyes, she lifted her head to feel the faux raindrops hit her face. It was relieving because it dilated her blood vessels to allow everything to flow more freely. The sensation was also soothing to both the mind and body. Back when she worked at Arkham, she had to sit in this place for hours sometimes as a poor excuse of a sanctuary. She had hope she wouldn't have to again outside of exercise to relax sore muscles.

She looked at the time, groaning when she saw it was four in the morning. To ease her mind more, she baked some cookies. it was beneficial for herself and those around her. Irene had hoped that completing the activity would allow her mind to calm, to feel sleepy again, but it didn't. Instead, she just felt more awake after it was done, though her mind was exhausted.

Checking her mail first, some nerves were soothed when she came across a message from Ra's detailing struggles at work. It was still vague considering how secretive he was, but it was enjoyable to read regardless. She tried gardening for a bit, but there were few problems with any of the herbs or flowers. Plus, it wasn't all that stimulating at the moment. Maybe she should get her blood flowing more?

Checking the time, she saw almost three hours had passed. After a moment, Irene got dressed in sweats and put on a pedometer, deciding to go out for a morning run. Once she had been tempted to exercise at a gym to avoid possible hazards that were easily found in the city and parks, but few were open at this time.

Beginning her morning run, her mind began to clear as the cool, near icy, breeze stung her face. It wasn't the bad kind though. It was real, not artifical like the kind Fries made or the kind her mind tried to haunt her with. There were other people out too. Most of them were other joggers, but there were also those in the park tending to the trees and shrubs.

"Irene!" She waved, trying not to show how bad her mental state was. She was just grateful today was a day off from work. Wayne was great at that. It made him really, _really_ , hard to dislike. At times, he was just too perfect. "Mind giving us a hand?"

She was more than happy to help with that. Her limbs felt freer as soon as she began climbing and bending down. The air burned her lungs, but the tenseness started to go away the more she moved. Sure, she was sweating, and cold, but it felt nice in a weird way. The dawn had finally broke through when everyone else decided to take a break. As for her? She just wanted to sit up in the tree, practicing her breathing. It was a good exercise to complete everyday.

"Dr. Irene Aspen?"

She looked down, seeing a woman with dark, shining hair worthy of a shampoo commercial and eyes like jewels. She was arguably the most beautiful woman Irene had ever seen. Irene was glad all the exercise and the cold made her flushed. "Hello?"

"My name is Talia, Talia Al Ghul." What? A relative of Ra's? "My father is Ra's Al Ghul." _What_? "I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

And here Irene was, an absolute wreck while the woman looked like a model or an actress fit for the red carpet. "Er, I'm not at my best right now." She gestured to her hair and newly stained clothing. Irene didn't even want to contemplate how sweaty and stinking she was. She really shouldn't be out in public. "I have an outfit-" And a ton of deodorant. "-In my bag. Mind if I change? Freshen up?"

The woman smiled. "Feel free."

Irene always carried some outfit, or part of one, in a bag so that she wouldn't have to worry about looking as crappy as she felt at times. Keeping yourself groomed and clean helped a lot for the psyche. Climbing down, Irene could see that Ra's daughter appeared to be her age, if slightly older. The woman was still gorgeous, and she recognized Ra's cheekbones now that they were nearly face to face. "Sorry. I'll stay downwind."

"It is no trouble. My father and I garden sometimes, and we've learned the best fertilizer, well, is not a pleasant odor, among other things."

That was kind of exciting. Maybe they could trade gardening secrets? If this woman was anything like her father, this could be good. Irene gestured to a bathroom to indicate where she was going, Talia following close behind. The one she went to was the cleanest in the park, and most likely the safest. "I'll be right back."

Five minutes was the maximum she should time herself to change. Five minutes to clean up and get dressed. She didn't wear makeup, so there was little concern about that, and her hair didn't need to be perfect, just functional. Had she been back at Arkham or Wayne Enterprises, she might care more about her appearance. Today though? Today was her day off and she didn't give too much of a care to her appearance. Just what was comfortable was best.

Wait, if Talia was related to Ra's, wouldn't she be rich or important too? Crap. But, it wasn't as if she had anything else. This would have to make do.

Stepping out, she caught Talia's eyes widen. Irene looked at her outfit. It was a simple hoodie, black jeans, and her chelsea boots. The boots were the the same ones she'd worn on her dinner with Ra's. Irene had tied up her hair in a makeshift ponytail. She was also wearing a headband to better contain her horrible bedhead. "Sorry, this was the best I had on hand."

"...Your best is beautiful."

"Eh?" This coming from _her_?Talia smirked, and Irene suddenly realized she had said that out loud. "Please forget I said that."

"No, I don't think I will." Talia appeared to be just as smug as her father, perhaps just as confident too. Irene wondered what it would be like to have that...Was it stressful? Tiring? Irene thought of Ra's and how exhausted he was last she had seen him. She should write back sooner rather than later. "I was wondering, Dr. Aspen, what do you think of my father?"

It was never a good sign for someone to ask that. And Talia was the second person who asked her that kind of question, or at least with those implications. "I think he's sophisticated, contemplative, and overall a man who knows what he wants. However, we've only met four times before? I don't know him very well, so I'm trying to without too much judgement."

Batman wasn't helping with her impression of Ra's Al Gul either.

Talia raised her eyebrows, "That's, accurate."

What was she searching for? "...He's also cautious, considerate of many things, and while he has doubts of people he does have compassion."

 _That_ impressed Talia more. "And you learned this after a _mere_ 'four meetings'?"

"I used to work alongside those with questionable minds, ones who weren't afraid to kill. I'm not saying your father is one of those kinds of people, but you pick up a thing or two when your survival depends on it."

"I see." Oh thank goodness she wasn't offended. "As I understand it, you also consider him to be handsome?"

Ra's spoke of her? Or was Talia the other person spying on them besides Batman? Irene decided it was the latter. Ra's wasn't the type to discuss such matters. That meant Talia was doing more than searching for information to Irene's opinions of Ra's. Should they be speaking at all? Would Ra's mind? "I think he's handsome, and I appreciate his appearance as I would a painting or a statue's. It is something to admire, but not much beyond that."

Hopefully that would clue Talia in to the knowledge that Irene appreciated Ra's looks, but was not attracted...Was she? No, that wasn't going to be something she questioned. That would be awkward. Talia searched Irene, again, for something unknown to the latter. It was quickly becoming irritating. "You do not consider him to be a possible partner."

That was a statement, not really a question. Irene had to remind herself to think of Harley and Joker. Making relationships of any kind was never easy, and one shouldn't make them so quickly before getting to know the other person. "How old are you?"

Where'd that come from? "Why?"

"Well, no offense, but you look older than me. I already guessed Ra's was at least twice my age, old enough to be my father even." Why did Talia look like she was about to snicker at the latter sentence? "If you're older than me, that would mean he's even older than I thought. Besides the age difference, he's far more experienced, knowledgeable...Plus, generally having a name like the Demon's Head, and being secretive all of the time is more than a bit worrying."

"And not telling you he had a daughter?"

"That's the least of my concerns when it comes to him," Irene sighed. There was no way she could ask if Ra's was a terrorist. If he wasn't, then Talia would be offended. If he was, why would Talia tell her at all? Would she even know? "Look, can we drop this? I'm not comfortable with this discussion." Primarily because Irene was beginning to question herself. "Please, Talia."

The woman didn't want to stop, but she agreed to. Soon, the conversation turned to discussing their more personal lives, including Talia telling Irene about childhood memories. It was hilarious, hearing about times where Ra's did something silly, and not on purpose. Who knew a man with such debonair could become clumsy? So, Irene did the same for Talia, telling her all kinds of stories. Both had bad moments, but the better ones made things seem more pleasant. Irene neglected to mention how she could sense a bodyguard like she had with Ra's, playing it off instead of making Talia as disturbed as Ra's had been.

"How old are you anyways? You _are_ older than me, right?"

And would Ra's want to spend time with someone as young as Irene in that case?

The other woman didn't say anything for a time. "What year is it?", she said teasingly, avoiding answering the question.

It was _that_ kind of game. Irene rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Never mind."

They walked in silence for a time. "...He treated my mother well before her death," Talia murmured. What brought that up? Then again, it was semi-related to the topics they'd discussed? "I've never seen a couple so in love since then."

"What was she like?"

Talia laughed breathily, her eyes directed towards the sky. "She was excitable, cautious, compassionate, and stubborn. I remember how we used to play in the halls, and hide and seek in the gardens. She was wonderful."

"If your her daughter, I wouldn't doubt that," Irene told her.

This time, it was Talia who became flushed, and her smile brightened. Then it dimmed. "How old are _you_?"

"Twenty-seven, almost twenty-eight," Irene replied, feeling awkward.

A little over seven years in Arkham could make it hard to keep track of time. There had been points she had forgotten her own age. Everything just went by too fast or too slow.

"Ah, so you _are_ younger." Damn it, what was with these people and being vague about everything? Well, at least Talia wasn't turning Irene into a dress up doll. No, wait, don't jinx it. Don't even think about it. Even just thinking about it would spell doom. "It must not have been easy, attending college and high school at the same time for someone so young."

No, it hadn't been. "It was financially advantageous, and I wanted the experience to increase my chances of getting a job."

"I see."

No, she really didn't. How could she see how Irene worked hard and late into the day and night to provide money to her family, to pay for her grandparents' medical expenses? Could she see how Irene came home one day, since her grandparents hadn't wanted to go to a retirement home, finding them both in bed? How they wrote a note telling her they knew what was coming? That they wished her every happiness? How she had to call emergency services and plan the funerals all alone? How she visited their graves every weekend when she could? How much she missed them and how all three used to garden and teach her how to cook? The memories were bittersweet every time she thought of them.

But, Talia did understand what it was like to lose someone, so should Irene really judge the woman? Or feel so angry?

Should she give into _part_ of Talia's inquiry? She was hesitant. "When it comes to a partner, I know that I don't want perfection." Irene thought of Mr. Wayne when she said that. She knew he wasn't perfect, but he was close to it. "I don't want to be treated as an object or someone to be used. I'm sick of that. I don't want to be hurt. I don't want expectations for me to change or be something I'm not. And most of all, I want someone to know I'm flawed, and accept me regardless. As for what I want to find in _them_..." Actually, Ra's fit the image fairly well, but she couldn't say that. What was she even thinking? "I want someone who can both think for themselves, and be considerate of others. I don't expect them to share all my interests or opinions. Hell, I think it would be fantastic if they didn't, because then we can debate and argue in a healthy way. I want someone I can learn from just as they can from me." She laughed bitterly, "It sounds like a fantasy, doesn't it?"

"You'd be surprised," Talia murmured. "I've known a couple of men like that. One is my own beloved, and father to my son."

What? Beloved?...Why did that sound so familiar?

"You're a mother? And Ra's is a [grandfather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz4Dd1I_fX0)?" Talia beamed evilly. Crap. "Just how old is your father?"

Pause. "What year is it?"

Damn it.

After lunch, Irene got a call from the office, telling her to come immediately. It was an emergency. Dread filled the pit of her stomach, and it was difficult not to feel nauseous from nerves. "I'm sorry, I have to go but, this was kind of nice. Can we contact each other?"

Why did it feel so weird that Talia Al Ghul _also_ had an email account?

* * *

This, this wasn't okay. Mr. Wayne was more agitated as of late, and for good reason.

"Two of our scientists have gone missing in sector sixteen," Bruce stated to the team. "Without a trace."Irene's boss was exhausted, almost as much as she was. It had occurred to her over time that he wore makeup to hide the bags under her eyes. How many nights did he stay up, worried about things? "I've asked for authorities for assistance and we'll be sending our own down there." He paused, ""If something isn't done, Project Eden could be shut down due to safety concerns."

Project Eden, a multi department effort in Wayne Enterprises to find ways to restore flora and fauna in endangered regions. Some were merely for rain forests, and others included those affected by chemicals or nuclear waste. Many individuals had been mutated by the latter, such as the Joker becoming insane or Clayface being turned into, well, something not entirely human. If one could reduce the damages produced by those factors, there would not only be benefits to the environment, but would most likely reduce the number of criminals and/or mentally ill.

"Are there _any_ suspects?"

Why would someone want to stop this? Maybe corporations that wanted to use the island for their own purposes, ones that could harm the environment? Nowadays it was highly popularized to go green, but companies like that still existed. However, the island was highly classified and extremely difficult to locate because of various reasons.

"It's a secluded island in South America," Dr. Lee stated. The place had once been owned by a Doctor Emile Dorian, who disappeared some years ago. His will left it to the place to those on the island, namely his son. Only those in the higher ranks had ever seen him. "One far from the shorelines. And it's cloaked to keep it hidden from outsiders, except for those granted permission by both the government and the natives that live there."

Not even Irene knew its location, only having been shown sectors of the small mass of land and given details of its natural state. 

"A strong implication is that there are people who do not wish for any interference," Wayne said, looking briefly at Irene before turning to the rest of the group. "Eco-terrorists may be behind this in order to prevent any alteration to the island and its wildlife..."

Irene barely heard the rest, remembering Batman's words.

Ra's knew of the plans, far more than she had because Wayne had wanted to placate her friend. It wouldn't be that far fetched to think of him knowing the location. But he couldn't be behind it, could he? He had even agreed it was beneficial and provided logical alternatives for solutions. It didn't make sense for him to do that...Did it?

_**His fingers moved expertly as he tended to the rosemary bushes. Those movements reminded her of her grandfather somehow. Maybe it was in his hands and how he knew when to be strong and when to be gentle. Someone so fancy and wealthy knew how to garden? “Are you collecting any?”** _

_**“No, I have my own,” she replied. “And it seems a shame to remove this from its home.”** _

_**Ra's nodded, “I agree.”** _

But, he still agreed that it was healthy for the land to relocate some of the species to construct secure structures to better the environment there, find ways to help everyone and everything. Yet, neither he nor Batman lied to her, at least not directly. But Batman wasn't sure it was Ra's however, only suspected him, and his opinion was biased because Ra's was supposedly an eco-terrorist at some point. She didn't even know how true that was, but it wasn't as if she could investigate. She couldn't find any information on him.

Irene had known Batman longer, and even if they rarely interacted the fact they had at all meant she knew him better than Ra's. Ra's, even with four meetings, the amount of time wouldn't even be long enough to last twenty four hours. 

It wasn't as if she could just question Ra's though, or his daughter.

There _was_ someone she could question. She just had no idea how to contact him, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Batman shouldn't have to answer anything of hers. And Robin was his protege, his duties just as important as Batman's. If she pushed Ra's too much, broke his trust, then he could become like those in Arkham when society betrayed them, ignoring their needs. If she didn't, the powerful and influential man might still be able to live normally, or at least normally for him. 

Things were starting to feel numb again, and Irene decided when she got home she was going to clear her head best she could.

Most likely, she was going to take another shower and bake and garden as much as her mind and body could take to the point of exhaustion. Who knew? Maybe after some rest she could properly think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**"Woman."** _
> 
> _**"Let me go!"** _
> 
> _**"Please, young excellency...Please restrain yourself...AAHH!"** _
> 
> _**She was running, running for her life. She ran from the red eyes and green flames, feeling the heat, trying not to cough as the putrid scent stung at her eyes. Something grabbed her hair, causing her to cry out in pain as it was yanked towards the monster. There was a grunt, a grunt from someone she trusted. Then a snap with a man's agonized cry.** _
> 
> _**The woman wanted to turn back, to help the man from whatever was hurting him. She glanced back, seeing the monster releasing a blurred, humanoid figure, and continuing to chase her. It grabbed her arm again, hard enough to cause something to pop. The man roared in fury upon hearing her whimper, the tears streaking down her face. There was a thud, and a pressure shoved her to the ground, an arm wrapping around her throat and the other holding her down. She was on her knees, struggling to escape, her fingers clawing into the Earth in desperation.** _
> 
> _**It felt wrong, it hurt. She did not want this. Her arm was starting to break. Please, someone help her. Please...** _
> 
> _**The creature was thrown off her so quickly that she fell on her back, scooting back to get away as two forces fought. She moved, fighting to get back onto her feet, to run away. The back of her head slammed into the ground, and she was sure it hit a rock in the sand. She felt something warm and wet there, her visage dizzying and blurry. Thumbs pressed against her throat, closing off her supply of air, leaving behind darkness as she tried to get away, to reach towards the one she cared about. The last thing she saw was those red eyes that would forever haunt her final moments.** _
> 
> Irene woke up screaming, covering her mouth as tears ran down her face.
> 
> Panting, she couldn't stop herself from sobbing and holding herself.
> 
> What the hell was wrong with her?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**"Woman."** _
> 
> _**"Let me go!"** _
> 
> _**"Please, young excellency...Please restrain yourself...AAHH!"** _
> 
> _**She was running, running for her life. She ran from the red eyes and green flames, feeling the heat, trying not to cough as the putrid scent stung at her eyes. Something grabbed her hair, causing her to cry out in pain as it was yanked towards the monster. There was a grunt, a grunt from someone she trusted. Then a snap with a man's agonized cry.** _
> 
> _**The woman wanted to turn back, to help the man from whatever was hurting him. She glanced back, seeing the monster releasing a blurred, humanoid figure, and continuing to chase her. It grabbed her arm again, hard enough to cause something to pop. The man roared in fury upon hearing her whimper, the tears streaking down her face. There was a thud, and a pressure shoved her to the ground, an arm wrapping around her throat and the other holding her down. She was on her knees, struggling to escape, her fingers clawing into the Earth in desperation.** _
> 
> _**It felt wrong, it hurt. She did not want this. Her arm was starting to break. Please, someone help her. Please...** _
> 
> _**The creature was thrown off her so quickly that she fell on her back, scooting back to get away as two forces fought. She moved, fighting to get back onto her feet, to run away. The back of her head slammed into the ground, and she was sure it hit a rock in the sand. She felt something warm and wet there, her visage dizzying and blurry. Thumbs pressed against her throat, closing off her supply of air, leaving behind darkness as she tried to get away, to reach towards the one she cared about. The last thing she saw was those red eyes that would forever haunt her final moments.** _
> 
> Irene woke up screaming, covering her mouth as tears ran down her face.
> 
> Panting, she couldn't stop herself from sobbing and holding herself.
> 
> What the hell was wrong with her?

"Red eyes typically represent danger," Dr. Crest said. Irene Aspen had started seeking help, somewhat begrudgingly when she worked at Arkham. She'd been having suicidal ideation, but not the desire. It had been concerning enough to contemplate seeing someone. Even doctors and other psychiatrists needed someone to hear them. They were people too. "Normally it's attributed to minor problems, or deep anger. Do you feel angry, Irene?"

She hadn't thought so. Was she angry? "I, I think I'm more worried than anything else. But, it doesn't feel like a minor problem either."

"That's fine. What's a minor problem to some people can affect other greatly. That is nothing to be ashamed of." Irene knew that, but sometimes one just needed a reminder from external forces. "As for fire, it is believed to be seen as part of transformation, rebirth." Rebirth? "Or the desire to cleanse. However, it can also represent losing control of a situation, being fearful of it."

The latter sounded more likely, even if the word 'rebirth' felt familiar. "I think you are fearful of this new transition in your life. You've undergone great stress, and it's understandable for you to have mixed feelings. It's all right to be angry or scared. What matters is what you do with those emotions. Anger can turn into passion, and fear into motivation."

That was easier to say than do. Again, hearing it helped, but it didn't always click inside the mind. "What about green? Why was the fire green of all colors and not orange or red or blue or white? Those are more natural."

"You may have just answered your own question. You do not feel it natural to move on. There are things you may feel are unresolved. But it can also mean love, growth, and the need to heal."

Yeah, that _could_ be it. Was she overreacting to all of this? A gentle hand touched her shoulder, bringing her back into the present. Along with it was a kind smile. "Change is a part of life. It's a transition where you can be reborn, to let go of the past without being required to forget it. I can't dictate what your dreams mean to you. I can only advise you, and help you find out what's best for you. I will never judge what is beyond your control."

Sometimes it felt like the last part was utter bullshit, but the sentiment could be appreciated. "So, what can I do?"

"You've been acting creatively by practicing things of the past, which I had suggested to provide you some stability and better reminders of what's happened. However, you may need to practice something new, maybe unfamiliar?"

"Like what?"

The psychiatrist hummed. "Venting is the healthiest thing to do, but you could also practice a form of destruction instead of creation. Let your anger and fear out by doing something that's not harmful, but that requires energy. There are places known as Anger Rooms, where you're free to cause as much destruction as needed."

"I don't know, breaking things doesn't _sound_ like a good idea. I really don't want to get into Arkham as a patient. I've seen what breaking things in anger can do."

"True, catharsis isn't always healthy. There have been studies showing that it could temporarily lead to an increase in frustration and anger. It could also cause an increase in aggression in the person's daily life. The reason I suggested it though is that there are cases where if it is practiced at regular intervals, it can be beneficial."

Irene pursed her lips. "I still don't like that."

"As long as no one is harmed, and there's no property damage, there is arguably nothing wrong with it." The psychiatrist hesitated, tapping her pencil in thought. She did it like a metronome, counting beats in the seconds. It should have been annoying, but Irene could hear different tunes that her mind made up during those times. It was pleasant. "You could also practice a martial art, but I would exercise caution as you are more likely to injure yourself in the process due to such rises in anger. But it would allow you to practice focus in redirecting your emotions into something positive, as well as ridding excess energy. It could also make you feel safer, being able to defend yourself much more easily."

Irene considered her options. "I think the last one might be best for me. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I can recommend some places you can visit to locate an instructor that might be best for you. Some of them I know personally."

That eased her mind, if only barely.

Irene couldn't forget the cry of pain that didn't belong to her though. She already knew what dreams of violence could mean. Repressed emotions are often attached to them, such as fear of an event happening, such as losing someone. She had those kinds of dreams plenty of times before when it came to friends and family. She had some when her grandparents died, and whenever something terrible happened at Arkham. So, normally she could get over those, or at least adapt to them. This time though, it wasn't so easy.

...The voice sounded like it belonged to Ra's. 

* * *

"You are not well."

Irene peered up at Ra's, making note of the concern in his eyes. They were in her apartment, having just finished dinner. They'd met several times after her talk with Talia Al Ghul. Irene had told him about meeting her, and he got flustered for the first time in front of her when she asked of something he did in Talia's youth. It was adorable, and the memory never ceased to lighten her mood. At first she'd been anxious about letting him into her home, not wanting to make more mistakes. But he hadn't pushed or tried to convince her to do so. If anything, he'd been surprised as much as she was. This wasn't the first time he'd been over, and a part of her hoped it wouldn't be the last, even if that meant a bodyguard or two was close by. Privacy wasn't something she expected too much of at this point.

She chuckled darkly, recalling the most recent meeting with Mr. Wayne and her coworkers. "More people have gone missing for Project Eden." That was only part of it. There was also the possibility she was losing her mind, and that Ra's could be a terrorist, a criminal, and overall everything she tried to avoid. "Everything we've worked for, I'm worried about losing it all."

Damn it, why'd she feel the urge to be so honest with him? She jumped a little when his hand reached hers from across the table. "I can't assure you that everything will work out, but know that I am here should you need me."

Tentatively, she found her hand squeezing his warm one in return, a smile slowly lifting her lips. "Thank you."

He frowned, "That's not all there is though, is there?"

This coming from the man with who knew how many secrets? "Oh, there's plenty, but you have an organization to run. You don't need to deal with my-"

"Listening to you is nothing I'm afraid of, or could be bored with, " he said sternly, cutting her off.

His thumb stroked the back of her hand, and she didn't know how to feel about that. She strongly considered telling him about Batman, but ultimately decided not to. And against her instincts, ones honed by survival in one of the most dangerous place in the world and one that even heroes feared, she didn't tell Batman she had Ra's or Talia's emails. What was wrong with her?

Hesitant, she built up the strength to try talking to Ra's, unsure of herself. "I, I've been having nightmares. Most of them I don't remember, but they still make it hard to rest. And, as you know, not sleeping for long periods of time can cause one to hallucinate, which I'm actively trying _not_ to do."

How did Batman manage that? Was he nocturnal like his partial namesake? Wait, no, she knew for a fact he wasn't. So when did he get sleep? "And the ones you do remember?"

Which one should she pick? The one she finally brought to Dr. Crest? That was the most common one at least. There were others, others that weren't as frightening, but still confusing. It had taken months to even try telling her psychiatrist about that one, and the others she didn't feel ready to discuss yet. Thank goodness Dr. Crest was a patient woman. As for her mind, it wasn't quite as compliant.

_**"...Do I not merit any of your demonstration?"** _

_**"Please...Blessed one."** _

_**She was trapped, unable to do anything even as lips rammed into hers. She tried pushing him away, but he would not budge. Hands took the person away, and others held onto her, ones she felt far safer in. They rubbed her back, bringing some semblance of comfort. She blocked out everything else besides his warmth.** _

_**"There are none so lovely as the physician's wife, Father."** _

_**Her grip tightened on her beloved's shoulders.** _

_**"He is young, impetuous. You must forgive him."** _

_**She could hear the rage underneath the gentler hands' words despite their careful tone. She knew them well. "Of course, your excellency."** _

_**It took effort, draining her, to say, "We understand..." Turning into the one holding her, she murmured quietly enough so no one else would hear her add, "--That he is a pig. He paws at me at every opportunity."** _

Irene winced, glad when Ra's grip brought her back to reality. She should just stick to telling him about someone murdering her, as absolutely horrible as that sounds. "I keep dreaming about being killed, strangled to death. Out of everything I've seen or tried to save people from, I never thought strangulation would be part of that. But, violence is statistically the most common form of nightmares."

She tried to brush it off as casually as possible. Ra's didn't buy it for a second.

Sighing, she allowed herself to add some details. "The person who strangled me, I have no idea who he was. He was, he had red eyes, and was laughing when he chased me." Irene wasn't going to mention the green fire. That part just sounded weird for some reason. Was it because the rest of it was more likely to occur in real life? Where would green fire even come from? "He... _Hurt_ me before that." She tried not to say how, but she knew from how her free arm held herself, that it was obvious. It was something a lot of women did, and some men. Women tended to be the most common victims though. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure if what I think happened did, but I just felt scared. I tried to get away, and I, I just useless. He broke bones, made me bleed, and I don't understand why that bothers me when it's happened so much in reality to me. I thought I got used to it by now."

Did he think she was weak because of it?

Ra's voice croaked a little. Now _that_ was disturbing. "Was there anything else?"

Breathing in and out, she finally brought herself to look him in the eye. "I don't know why, but I thought I heard your voice. You were hurting too, and that's what scared me the most." His eyes widened. She couldn't stop herself from tearing up. "I hate that part the most."

Before she could blink, arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace. Oh no, Ubu was the closest person to her apartment (she could tell from his glares), and whenever Ra's did something like this, Ubu looked like he was having a stroke. She didn't even want to think how Talia would react. The woman would likely interpret this as something other than platonic...

But it wasn't. Really, it wasn't.

Yet, she couldn't help but hug him back, even if it took her a moment to clutch at his back, her forehead on his collarbone as she tried not to cry. This felt right, like she belonged. They stayed that way for a while. She didn't know how or why he did, but Ra's stayed. Turned out it was only a few minutes.

Irene did _not_ want to be Harley Quinn. She needed to stop this before it had the chance to be more.

His arms were still wrapped around her when she said, "Sorry, I keep bothering you."

"And here you said you'd hit me if I apologized so much," he teased lightly.

She pulled back, arching a brow. "And I still mean it."

He chuckled, releasing her as she got up. She offered her hand to him so that he no longer had to sit. "Thank you, Ra's."

His hand reached for hers as he stood. "And you, Irene, for trusting me."

Irene didn't know when it started, but they'd begun using each other's first names instead of titles or surnames. A thought occurred to her. "Ra's? You've been asking for months now how to repay me. I think I know what I want now." He waited, his expression neutral. She tried to keep hers the same, but failed. "Damn, I loathe this, but my psychiatrist recommend I learn martial arts. Could uh, one of your bodyguards teach me something? I don't need to be an expert or anything. It just might make me feel a little safer."

"That's not a repayment," he said. "It would be beneficial for both of us seeing as it would make me feel safer as well." He paused. "I will teach you."

She blinked, doubtful. "Isn't there a reason you have bodyguards in the first place."

He grinned, almost playfully. Irene could still see the annoyance in his gaze though. He was pretty good at trying to hide that. "You don't think I can fight?"

"I had to save you from getting blown up before, remember?" she deadpanned. "But, the I suppose the Joker isn't exactly someone anybody wants to mess with."

Ra's was taking that as a challenge. "Come, I have a facility we can practice at."

"Now?" she asked, befuddled as he took her hand.

He stilled, concern once more etched into his features. "You need rest."

"...It's not easy to rest when your mind betrays you," she said, walking with him. "Show me?"

Ra's nodded, giving a small signal to his bodyguard. This one wasn't Ubu, but the woman she'd seen from the first time she and Ra's had dinner. With Ubu, it was a bit fun to make fun of. With the woman, it felt like it could be fatal. She was crossing her instincts enough as it was, and Irene liked living.

* * *

He had taken her to a place reminiscent of a gym, with much more advanced equipment though. It reminded her of martial arts movies, except those were very much replicas or pale imitations. These, she knew deep down that they were real. This place was likely where his bodyguards trained and from the looks of things, she had little doubt that they weren't skilled.

Irene found herself blushing when Ra's shrugged off his blazer, and removed his cloak, and laid out his tunic. At first, she tried turning away to give him some privacy. After a moment, deciding fair was only fair, she removed her own jacket to his amusement at first, but then her over-shirt, and she slid off her skirt, revealing undershorts.

He gave her a look, and she shrugged, "You started stripping first."

The look changed ever so slightly into something more heated. Oh no, this was a terrible idea. Calm down, this was guy was old enough to be her father! He was already a grandpa for crying out loud! As nonchalantly as possible as she stretched her arms, trying not to pay too much attention to how fit Ra's was. She'd gotten a glimpse back when they fled from the Joker, but back that that was more observational than anything else.

She began quickly thinking Elements song before her mind could wander to something more inappropriate. Yes, science and music were calming. Definitely...Not. Crap. Fortunately, years of experience masking some of her emotions were on her side. Unfortunately, she was left to ponder as to whether or not Ra's was purposefully challenging her ability to do so by flexing his muscles. She looked away, deciding it would be best to only look him in the eye and not get distracted.

This was a training session, with the elder guy who taught her German, was a grandfather...Damn it. She was _so_ dead.

Or not. She forced herself to remember the more unpleasant dreams, her fists clenching as she shut her eyes.

_**"If I can cure the prince--our reputation would be made. I'd have the funding to push my research forward."** _

_**She rubbed her forehead, already gaining a headache from her emotions trying to get the best of her. Wouldn't he just see everything wrong with this plan? Was it just her? "The prince is nothing but a cruel aristo-" There had to be something that would get through to him. There had to. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if he didn't realize how much this was bothering her. "I've caught him leering at me in the bazaar."** _

_**She held hands that were warm, roughened by years of labor. She didn't know everything she had said, but she was desperate. "...We can do without the king's money-"** _

"Irene." She opened her eyes. His gaze purposefully maintained on hers. There was nothing sexual about it. There was intensity there, and not the kind meant to frighten her. Irene relaxed then, refocusing. Determination flared through her. He nodded, sensing it. "Do you know anything of combat?"

"Very little," she answered truthfully. "Most of what I know I gathered from observing others like authorities, or from real life experience trying not to get killed. So, no formal training."

At least he wasn't mocking her. "I suggest we see what you already know." He stepped closer, and she tensed, preparing for anything he might do. He frowned, "First thing to know, is to relax your limbs. Stiffening will only make movement more difficult as you will be trapping yourself." Oh great, now she had to think of something relaxing. Irene searched, finding memories of Ra's gardening with her both in the park, and more recently in her home. "Good, now I suggest we focus on the primary forms of defense you may experience in this foul city. We'll start with the simplest one."

Yep, she learned quickly he wasn't fond of Gotham. Irene couldn't find herself disagreeing with him no matter how much she had wanted to. She _almost_ tensed when he placed something to her forehead, but found herself glaring upwards instead. This, this she already knew from experience. She reached up swiftly, gripping his wrists while ducking and raising his arms. Then, she kicked his knee hard enough to make it buckle. Twisting his arm so it pointed towards his chest, as soon as it pounded hard enough against him to loosen his grip, she pulled back, aiming directly at his head.

...Oh gods what were his bodyguards thinking when she was pointing a fake gun at Ra's head.

While she was nervous, Ra's was grinning. "Krav maga, excellent."

Irene stared in shock, slowly lowering the pretend weapon. "That was _krav maga_?"

The form of martial arts wasn't unheard of for her, but she never knew she could actually do it. And now _he_ was the one staring. Inhaling in and out, he nodded. "Right, you learn best from observing and real life experience. You've practiced some of the techniques without knowing what they are. We shall have to remedy that."

Then, he pulled out a rubber knife from who knew where. The way he handled it made it seem as if the weapon was an extension of himself. Just how skilled was Ra's? She handed him the gun back, keeping his advice in mind. "Okay, I already know that even with good defense skills, it's more difficult to avoid getting cut than it is avoiding a bullet since knives are far more close range. Thus, the attacker strikes quickly enough so that few can see them, causing confusion and fear."

Yes! He wasn't disappointed in her. Fantastic, absolutely fantastic. Wow, she must be testing his patience. "Not entirely accurate, but it's a start." He held the rubber blade so that it was more concealed. "You were largely right on the weapon needing to be at close range. That means you need to control what distance I may strike at." Again, Ra's was patient as hell. Fitting for his title. "You will need to be both aware, and proactive instead of waiting for your opponent to strike first."

"Okay."

"Watch someone's hands at all times, and keep in mind that if you become distracted, even when you know the knife is there, one may switch hands to throw you off." He did so, switching hands fast enough that it was a blur, and that her eyes maintained on the wrong one, having anticipated it where it really wasn't.

She cursed under her breath, absorbing as much information as she could.

He walked towards her, "Your opponent will likely try to have you let down your guard, speaking to you casually or in other manners you feel comfortable with. This can also include seduction." Don't talk back and tell him that would only make her more wary. Students should _not_ talk to their masters. She wanted to tell him that people didn't flirt with her, and if they did, they were up to something. "For every action either person takes, there is a reaction from the other..."

Ra's showed her how to move forward from there, and she listened to every [word](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGcxtaLO4Bg). She was glad he wasn't exactly soft on her, though he did hold back a little. He whispered in her ear the first time they struggled against one another, pretending to fight, "Failure is not an option when your life, or the lives of those who matter to you are involved. Do not make _any_ mistake."

This time, his voice and tone weren't soft or the one belonging to a tutor, but the one belonging to the authoritative version of him. It was cold, hard, and she wasn't afraid. Instead, she appreciated it as she moved, swiftly removing his knife from him and somehow, she wasn't exactly sure how, flipping him onto his back. Her foot pressed against his throat, whereupon she narrowed her eyes with the same look she would give one of her patients that threatened her life. Ra's stared up at her, not in fright, but amazement as she had pinned him there.

"...Did you know it only takes five pounds of pressure to crush the esophagus and larynx?" Few knew it, but doctors could easily be the most dangerous people in the world. "When that happens, the gag reflex kicks in. The body will try to vomit, and lungs choke on both that and your own blood. It's worse than drowning, because they're breathing in acid from their stomach. It's strong enough that it can be compared to battery acid. It's a slow and agonizing death, and there no recovery."

With that, she let him up, offering her hand. He took it, and she said coolly, "I've seen at least five people die that way, all friends and three of them I considered family. And I couldn't do anything about it." Her voice softened. "I _am_ grateful for your tutelage, Ra's, and I know you're experienced and a far better fighter than I am. However, I ask that you not underestimate how much I value the ability to fight, or the reasons to do it." She inclined her head to him. "Making mistakes is not something I'm willing to risk."

That earned her a grin, a fairly sadistic one. "Very well. Let's _truly_ duel then."

Oh she was going to get her ass kicked, _so_ hard.

* * *

Irene was sore by the end of it, and she thanked Ra's when he brought her an ice pack.

"You survived better than most novices."

They had moved beyond guns and knives, going for wrestling including body slams, blocking, and they even tried some self defense for women in general when it came to assaults. The last bit she had fought the hardest in, and far more viciously. It had also taken a lot of trust, and Ra's could see how badly she wanted to freeze, the fear in her eyes when he did it. When she didn't, he gave her some more positive reinforcement through compliments, which she surmised didn't come easily.

In return for the ice pack, she offered him a water bottle. He never drank from them, but she offered them anyway for the day he just might. "And you must know you aren't going to get it the first few times."

"One time is enough," she wheezed, rubbing the back of her neck as she placed the ice on the back of one of her hands.

He agreed with her assessment. "I must confess, I wasn't expecting for you to pin me as you had when practicing defense against knife attacks."

"I didn't either," she admitted.

The only reason it worked was because neither expected her body to move like that. She hadn't even been thinking, which was not a smart thing to do. "Neither was I expecting for your thorough explanation on how you could've easily killed me."

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to," she said, taking a drink of water for herself. "I'm guessing your guards are really mad at me right now."

"One of them is. The other one, I wouldn't doubt if she's laughing at me. Or, if she's impressed with you." It was impressive of Irene to explain how she could murder Ra's? Next thing she knew, he just might say nearly killing him was attractive. No, bad brain. Don't go there. Ra's took the ice pack from her, gesturing for her to turn. She pushed her hair out of the way when he got out a medic kit, tending to the wounds that had begun to form on her back. That included putting the ice pack on visible bruising. "I was too rough."

She huffed, "If it means saving a life, I'll deal with it. I've had worse, remember?" Ra's had gone deadly silent, his hand having stopped moving completely. Shit, did she remind him of the first time they met? "Ra's, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"You're astounding," he grunted, raking a hand through his hair. He looked older, far more exhausted than he should have. It was worrying. "You have every reason not to trust me, but you do even after I've harmed you. You even said _me_ being harmed was terrifying to you."

Confused, she asked, "Why wouldn't it be? You're my friend."

He acted as though he'd been slapped. For what reason, she wasn't entirely sure. Instead, he began tending to her wounds again. Under most circumstances, one might think this situation was strangely intimate, but it felt more clinical than anything else. It was comforting like that. There weren't expectations, no pressure to act or feel a certain way. So, why did it feel like it should? "How do you know how to fight, anyways?"

"I was trained by masters when I was younger. My position can attract attention of a dangerous kind. I sought to prevent the possibility of dying as much as I could. Why didn't you learn before, or when you worked are Arkham?"

"I was young and foolish. I underestimated the severity of damage the inmates could do until someone was placed in danger. I didn't have time or funding to go out and ask for that kind of help, so I learned on my own best I could."

"Ah." She jumped a little when one of his knuckles brushed against a cut on her back. "I-"

"Didn't I say no apologies?"

He chuckled, "Yes, you did. And now that I know what your wrath could feel like, I'm more aware of what your hit might do."

"Oh, you haven't seen my wrath yet," she replied flatly. "Now turn around so I can tend to your wounds."

He smirked, "As you order, my lady."

His lady? Jeeze, did he have to make fun of her like that?

* * *

Ra's was totally lax while she made herself stretch her muscles, trying not to make a sound as pain speared through her. "Don't push yourself." She nodded, hissing when she eased her muscles. Something cracked, an Ra's was behind her immediately, placing his hands on her shoulders. She tensed and he murmured, "I'm only attempting to lessen the soreness."

Thinking of her options, she let him. As usual, his hands knew when to be soft, and when to be strong. Soon enough, her eyelids began to flutter.

"Irene?"

"Tired," she murmured. "What time is it anyway?"

He picked her up then, bridal style.

_**The doctor yelped in surprise, losing her balance and slipping. Strong arms caught her, and she looked up to see Ra's Al Ghul. He was looking a lot better since the last time she had seen him.**_

"It's time for you to get some rest."

Nightmares. She didn't want nightmares again. When he started laying her in the bed, her hand caught his. Even as he eyes closed against her will, in her semi-conscious state, she pulled him down so they were in bed together. "Irene?"

"Sleep," she muttered, her face in the pillow, breathing getting easier. Her hand tightened as her eyes watered, preparing for the worst. Arms, filled with warmth held her-

_**She was trapped, unable to do anything even as lips rammed into hers. She tried pushing him away, but he would not budge. Hands took the person away, and others, held onto her, ones she felt far safer in. They rubbed her back, bringing some semblance of comfort. She blocked out everything else besides his warmth.** _

Oh great, her mind was starting to project Ra's into her dreams.

At least this time those dreams didn't turn into nightmares.

...Ra's was good at singing lullabies.

* * *

"You're looking better, Dr. Aspen."

Ra's had left in the morning, leaving before dawn so that she was rest, but also to attend to business. He would be gone for a few weeks, during which they would write each other. If he wasn't there, she would write Talia, who said she'd continue training Irene while Ra's was away. Talia was even more brutal, but Irene did her best to take the smack downs. There was one time Talia accidentally gave Irene a broken nose, but had only motivated Irene more.

Since then, her dreams remained dreams, even if they were a bit mind boggling. She just hadn't expected for what happened next to be even more so. Wayne had called her into his office. There were many things this could be. Maybe Project Eden was being shut down? Was she getting fired? Did she offend him without her knowing why or how?

"I've been contemplating about whether or not to have you included in one of the more sensitive portions in Project Eden." He sat on his desk, trying to appear less intimidating. It didn't work. "Before you consider that branch, you should know that we've been working with parties that not everyone may approve of."

"...Please don't say you've been working with the Black Market or something else just as heinous."

Oh no, of course Bruce Wayne was too good. It wasn't just a secret he was keeping, but one that could get her killed. He saw her fear, and the way she started to step back and away from him. "No, it's not that at all. We've been working with members of the Justice League, arguable vigilantes, and metahumans."

"Oh." Wait. "How the heck can you work with the Justice League?"

Bruce Wayne grinned, "I have my ways." At her look, he sighed. "I met with Superman once when visiting Metropolis. I had intended to discuss business with Lex Luthor, and Superman alerted me to more of the former's illegal methods. Since then, I've been in secret contact with him concerning some key issues."

That made some sense. "So why tell me?"

"Because you understand the dangers of what we may be up against." Huh? "We think terrorist cells are trying to stall progress with Project Eden. The Justice League can only cover so much. I know you aren't a psychologist, but with your experience of both criminals and the areas we wish to work in-"

"You think I might be able to help," she finished. This really didn't sound good, and she thought of how many people would be far more qualified for this. "You know the whole purpose of me leaving Arkham was to get more of a normal life?"

He nodded, "That's why I wasn't sure whether or not to include you."

There was something else he wasn't saying. Sighing, she answered, "It'll be a bit strange, but I have no issues against working with any of the groups you've mentioned. I just don't know if I'll be able to keep up with everything." What about the people having gone missing? Should she really say no? There were lives at stake. If not other employees, then those depending on this project. "Will there be someone with me?"

"Yes," Wayne said. "A couple, actually. One is a member of the League, another is a native of the region. But, he may be a little off putting at first."

Was he referring to Dr. Emile Dorian's son? The elusive person that few had ever met or encountered? The owner of sector sixteen? "He's a metahuman?"

"Not...Quite," Wayne said, approaching a camera. "Before I let you see or meet him, I need to know for sure, are you willing to go?"

The reason she went to Arkham Asylum in the first place was to make a more positive different. She couldn't take it at some point, so she was afraid of doing it now. It was one thing to do lab work or sit behind a desk. This would require being in the field again, walking into certain danger. Could she really do it?

_**“I know it's naive, and I won’t make much of a difference. Those with power and strength can change the world for the better, but until they do so, I don’t want to have regrets by standing by and doing nothing. If this is what I’m good at, then I will take my chances.”** _

She had told that to Ra's, and she meant it. Who was she to go back on her words, and what she believed in? "Yes, I am."

Bruce inclined his head, and pressed a button. A light appeared on the presentation screen. At first, all that could be seen was parts of a tropical forest with stone ruins and computer equipment. There was a tent and supplies. But all of that was expected. What wasn't, was the anthropoid that appeared.

He was cat-like in appearance, complete with a tail and bright yellow eyes with slit pupils. He had claws, sharp canines, pointed ears, and dark gray fur. Despite his fearsome appearance, he was timid, primarily looking at Bruce, but occasionally glancing at her. His ears were laid back, and his tail was low but swaying back and forth. Selina Kyle once took part in an evaluation in Arkham. There, Irene had learned from her patient many things, including how to read a cat's body language. Strangely enough, a lot of it was shared with dogs.

"Dr. Irene Aspen, this is Tygrus. He's been working with us on the Eden Project."

Irene nodded, facing Tygrus. "Hello. So, you're the person I'll be working with?"

Tygrus stared for a moment. "Aren't you afraid?"

"About as much as I am to any new situation," she said nervously, trying to get accustomed to the deep, growling voice. "But you're far from the most frightening kind of individual that I've had to try dealing with. So, what will we be doing?"

She was pointedly speaking to him instead of Bruce, knowing that she needed to build a relationship with the unknown entity. His tail perked up slight, waving less. He'd been unsure before, scared. Hopefully now, things will get easier. Wayne grinned, "I'll leave both of you to it. Good luck."

They waited until Wayne left the room. "Is he always so...Happy?"

"He masks it well," Irene murmured, trying to be as casual as possible. "He's been stressed as of late, with some of our own disappearing."

"I understand." His tail began wavering once more, trying to evaluate the situation. "I was created by a scientist known as Emile Dorian, a colleague of the one you call Man Bat. He created me on the island I currently reside in, and one of the land masses your master is trying to use to aid in decreasing populations of endangered species around the world."

Don't react to Wayne being called a master. It could be a language barrier, or at least a cultural one, and she didn't want to offend her possibly new coworker. 

"Because it's supposedly neutral ground away from civilization," Irene said, holding her chin in thought. "Wayne gave me some maps and images, but he never said where your island is exactly. I'll refrain from asking for now."

"South America," Tygrus stated. That wasn't quite what she meant, but okay? "Many of the scientists sent here have been taken. I know this from my experience in tracking. I, and Wonder Woman, have sent numerous samples and files to the League and Mr. Wayne. It has been suggested that you are capable of not only tending to any possible injuries that survivors may have, but that your experience in hostile situations could be useful."

Surely there were others more qualified, but Wayne did say that the League was spread thin. She wondered what was doing that. But, it was hardly the first time the League had needed to either go elsewhere or completely off world. As far as she knew, it could all be classified and...Did he say Wonder Woman? Holy shit. "Are you sure you want _me_? I'm not a hero or a major fighter."

Even with Ra's and Talia's training, what would she do against terrorist cells? Those groups could easily have assassins. She was still learning so much.

"You're our best option at the moment." Ouch, but it sounded like the truth. He paused, " _Please_ , some of those people were my friends."

Irene knew her choice then.

She just hoped Ra's wouldn't be angry once he learned she wouldn't be around for his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a jungle resided a woman wearing scarlet with a red tattoo on her shoulder. Her hair was dark with a white streak. In front of her throne was a group of men, all loyal to her. They were before her as if they were in a church, listening to rapture and music instead of words instigating violence.
> 
> "Does anyone have any further questions?"
> 
> "No, Red Claw."
> 
> Now, it was time to gain revenge on both the Batman, and Ra's Al Ghul.
> 
> Excellent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a multi-POV chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a jungle resided a woman wearing scarlet with a red tattoo on her shoulder. Her hair was dark with a white streak. In front of her throne was a group of men, all loyal to her. They were before her as if they were in a church, listening to rapture and music instead of words instigating violence.
> 
> "Does anyone have any further questions?"
> 
> "No, Red Claw."
> 
> Now, it was time to gain revenge on both the Batman, and Ra's Al Ghul.
> 
> Excellent.

"You're going to _South America_?"

Robin was not pleased. Irene Aspen knew that Damian wasn't pleased either. _Talia_ wasn't pleased. And as for Ra's, she hadn't the courage to send the message she wrote. Why not?

Irene ran a hand through her hair. "I can't just ignore what's going on, Robin. There's too much at stake here. I don't think everything is depending on me, but if there's something I can do then it could help. I think you know what that's like."

He clicked his tongue, agitated. "That was a low blow." Irene was _not_ above using dirty tricks. What'd that say about her personality? Oh right, she was a terrible person. "Are you really okay with this?"

"I, I don't want to let anyone down," she admitted, fists clenching. "It feels like I'm going to do that no matter what I choose, and I don't know why." Thirteen people were missing, _thirteen_. If she did this right, if they were alive, then she could save all of them. It wasn't comparable to the people she lost in Arkham, and the rest of her lifetime, but it the thought gave her some strength. "I just hope I can do right by those who need me."

She wasn't a hero. She wasn’t a member of the Justice League or Robin or anyone else. She was just someone with a severely messed up head and PTSD. What skills she knew was learned for survival, and most gained from those she cared about. Her grandparents were the first to come to her mind, Ra's a close second. And then there was..."Robin, I want you to know something." He listened intently, and she smiled at him. "You're my favorite hero, and I wanted to say thank you for helping me become braver and stronger than I thought I could be."

Yes, _Robin_ was her hero. Kids were just as inspirational as adults. This time, she didn't hesitate to hug the boy back.

Irene didn't tell him about the sinking sensation she got every time she thought of leaving.

* * *

_Dear Ra's,_

_I meant to send this earlier, I just didn't know how to start._

_Mr. Wayne is sending me elsewhere to investigate the missing persons from Project Eden. It's expected to be potentially dangerous. I wish I could tell you all the details involving this, but there's still much I don't know if you're aware of._

_In all honesty, I'm scared. However, spending time with you, training with you, helps me feel a little braver._

_The mission is expected to last two weeks at most._

_When I come back, do you think we could go to the Rose Cafe? Or maybe just spar in your gym? A walk in the park?_

_I can't wait to see you again._

_Sincerely, Irene._

_PS I considered asking you to be my plus one to Roxanne's wedding, but I don't think either of us enjoy going to parties. Wish me luck on that, won't you?_

Oh, this whole thing was formatted atrociously. But, did reflect her emotions at the time. Inhaling, she forced herself to send the email. Irene was going to return. She had to. Her mind kept trying to tell her otherwise, but warring with it was making her less vulnerable to the darker whispers in her ears. It all starts with whispers, then the whispers grow louder until you're the one screaming. Ignoring them wasn't the answer but acknowledging and moving on from them did wonders. It was never easy, but getting help made things seem miraculous.

And Ra's, he did more than she could ever put into words.

In that aspect, he wasn't like the Joker at all. 

...Damn, she was an utter idiot.

* * *

Ra's read Irene's letter once more.

She was trying to assure both him and her that she would return. Ra's had heard and read how dangerous it could be though. It was one thing for scientists to go missing, another for there to be no trace. That, and other information gathered, had implied that an assassin, and namely one of the League of Assassins' members, was taking part in this.

"You called us, sir?"

Ra's scowled, closing the letter. "Deathstroke. You are to go to this island." He gave the man a map. "And you are to locate both the ones kidnapping scientists and retrieve the latter." He turned to face the other person in the room. "Ducard, you will assist him to the best of your abilities, but your primary goal is to protect these three. You will both remain _undetected_."

Ducard was more of the tracker than Deathstroke was, but Ducard was stealthier so that his prey wouldn’t find him. Wonder Woman was a warrior trained from birth and not to be underestimated. While little was known about this “Tygrus”, he had the enhanced abilities belonging to the feline species, a natural hunter. And Irene, she could sense when she was being watched if nothing else.

Henri Ducard raised his eyebrows at the sight of Tygrus, and more so at the famous Wonder Woman. "You want me to protect a member of the _Justice League_?" Ra's narrowed his eyebrows, his stance not to be questioned. "…Yes, Great One."

"Project Eden," Slade uttered as he read the reports. Ra's had included those to explain a reason why he wished to send them there, and information of the individuals in question. "Impressive. One of the few times our goals will align with the Batman's. It shall be, Great One."

Both bowed, knowing that failure was _not_ an option. Their departure left Ra's alone to read reports by those within the League of Assassins. He searched for a trail, for possibilities of who would betray them.

Hours had passed since Irene had sent her letter, and he could imagine what expression she had made when typing it. She could be a natural warrior, her ability to adapt impressive on multiple levels, but she had chosen the path he had forsaken long ago. In many ways, she was what he had left behind centuries ago. She was what he could've been, and more. The healer and the assassin. Life and death. How both ironic and fitting at once.

"You care for her.”

Ra’s looked at his daughter, trying to read her expression and tone. “Do you expect me to deny that?”

“You haven’t asked her to marry you, or for her to give you children.”

There was no anger, only fact. He had expected more from his daughter. “She’s not your mother.”

He had thought that would settle it. It didn’t. Of course, it didn’t. “…No, but I like her, and I would call her a friend.” Ra’s turned around once more, taken aback. Talia shrugged. “Damian likes her.”

“Yes, he does,” Ra’s agreed. “And she cares greatly about both of his personas. That does not make her worthy to lead the League of Assassins.” He paused, knowing he wasn’t lying, but unable to stop a surge of guilt in his chest. “She is a physician and seeks only to defend and heal. More than that is required.”

“That’s not what happened with my mother.” He tensed as she continued. “You met Melisande at the Woodstock Festival. As you have described it, there were illegal drugs handed around, powerfully odiferous forms of human waste, and it was a cesspit of incivility. But among it all, you found _her_.”

Those eyes burned into him, Melisande’s eyes burned into him. “She wasn’t a warrior, or a killer, or even a leader. Melisande was a woman who cared, one who was willing to discuss seemingly impossible things with you. She debated with you and accepted you despite the very different worlds you came from.” She looked Ra’s in the eye. “Are you truly going to tell me because my mother, grandmother to your current heir, wasn’t someone who could lead the League of Assassin that she wasn’t worthy? That your love was meaningless?”

Ra’s he stood up above Talia. She looked so much like her mother at times but had inherited his temper. Her mother was the one with the patience of a saint, difficult to anger. And Ra’s was the one who thought of ways to punish those who disobeyed or even just annoyed him. “Melisande was one of the kindest souls I had ever met, her compassion inspiring me to be more merciful to humanity. If she existed, if _you_ can exist, then that meant there was hope after all.”

“And is there hope no longer?”

Ra’s eyes briefly glanced to where Irene’s gift lay, safe and whole. During some of his darker moments, where his rage may start coming to the surface, he looked at those photos. Those showed him the past, and pieces of a better future. They showed change, progress. They showed him there may be some redemption for humanity.

“There is, just not for me.”

* * *

Irene breathed in and out, calming herself. Wayne had secluded a part of the airport…For a vehicle that wasn’t there.

It was only when she heard metallic creaking that shivers went up and down her spine. Slowing looking upwards, she saw one of the greatest heroes of all time. It was Wonder Woman, and she was standing, _standing_ on nothing.

Wait, it _couldn’t_ be.

The hero flew down on her own then, smiling cheerfully. Oh gods, those muscles, those gorgeous muscles. Wonder Woman offered her hand, “Dr. Irene Aspen?”

“Y-Yes,” Irene stuttered. She’d know they would meet and work together, but it was entirely different preparing mentally to being in the event itself. It took a moment for her mind to process that she should shake Wonder Woman’s hand back. “Sorry, just a bit nervous.”

Wonder Woman nodded, “That’s understandable. I hope you don’t mind flying in the Invisible Jet.”

This was a dream come true. “Mind? I’m euphoric.”

That got a chuckle out of the hero, who held out her arms. “Unfortunately, we’ll have to enter from above. The loading dock was damaged in a battle with Darkseid.”

“Er, the rest of the jet is okay, right?”

Wonder Woman nodded, picking Irene up bridal style. This was seriously making Irene question her sexual preferences. As they flew up, a blond teenager flew down, picking up the heavy equipment with ease. Inside, Irene was reminded of the Tardis. Everything was bigger on the inside. And, it looked like it belonged to a painting.

In one of the areas was a makeshift lab with incubators, test tubes, autoclaves…Did Batman have something like this too? The guy was practically perfect, so she really wouldn’t doubt it.

The blond returned, and Irene could clearly see she was a teenager, not much older than Damian. It was Wonder Girl, or at least the second one. The first was now a diplomat for Themyscira. Funny how fast time could be. Last Irene saw the girl before her, there’d been a preteen in the young hero’s place.

For a moment, she saw another blond, and someone who was a friend. It was hard not to make a bittersweet smile. They’d been so young before. What happened?

“Nervous?” Wonder Girl asked.

“More than I can find words for,” Irene admitted, glancing out the window. “How long will it take to get there?”

“An hour.”

What? “We’re in the upper North of, well, North America. And we’re going to fly all the way to South America in an _hour_?”

“Well, we’d take the transporters in the Watchtower, but those are under construction since Darkseid’s an ass.”

Why didn’t anyone know that Darkseid was even close to the planet? Wait, no, the Justice League tried to keep people calm and probably didn’t want too much attention to be garnered.

Wonder Woman showed Irene to her seat, and where the seat belt was. Peeking out the window, Irene could see Damian watching, fear and concern in his features. Alfred was by his side. She knew they couldn’t see her, but that didn’t stop her from smiling and waving as she began to fly away.

There was a ping from her phone. Strange, she thought she put it on Do Not Disturb. Did she forget? She opened her mouth, about to ask Wonder Woman if she could answer, but Wonder nodded without Irene needing to say a word.

It was a message from Ra’s.

_Dearest, Irene_

_It is my intent for you to receive this before you leave Gotham, but should you not I would ask you answer, nonetheless._

_I will not deny being concerned for your welfare as you go, but I will trust your judgement of the situation and of your capabilities. Every time we’ve met you’ve surprised me, and I know during our sparring sessions that you have a warrior’s spirit._

_Fear is something few acknowledge, which means you are braver than you know for admitting that fear at all. I am grateful that our sessions have contributed to giving us both comfort for whatever may lay ahead._

_As for when we both return, whenever that will be, I am looking forward to all of those, and more._

_Sincerely, Ra’s_

Irene’s brain froze after reading the letter while her cheeks lit aflame.

…Did he mean to put the comma after ‘[Dearest](https://youtu.be/D2UWNF8pKwk?t=126)'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jets should not be that fast. That wasn't saying the ride hadn't been smooth, but damn it was too much to process.
> 
> Stepping out, Irene winced at the sudden burst of sunlight, and blinked when a furred, clawed hand appeared. It was Tygrus, offering his hand nervously. His tail was waving back and forth as he gave an awkward smile. "May I help you?"
> 
> Not allowing herself to be bothered, Irene took his hand in hers, allowing him to assist her to the ground. "I think that's my job."
> 
> He chuckled, gesturing to the forest landscape ahead of them. "Welcome to my home, Dr. Aspen."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jets should not be that fast. That wasn't saying the ride hadn't been smooth, but damn it was too much to process.
> 
> Stepping out, Irene winced at the sudden burst of sunlight, and blinked when a furred, clawed hand appeared. It was Tygrus, offering his hand nervously. His tail was waving back and forth as he gave an awkward smile. "May I help you?"
> 
> Not allowing herself to be bothered, Irene took his hand in hers, allowing him to assist her to the ground. "I think that's my job."
> 
> He chuckled, gesturing to the forest landscape ahead of them. "Welcome to my home, Dr. Aspen."

Project Eden had multiple locations around the world, but this island was specifically chosen for its extraordinary fertility and the soil's uncanny ability to strengthen flora in the area.

Scientists had been completing studies on both indigenous plant life and the ones that could miraculously grow there. Every kind of plant was separated and contained in difference sections, all to prevent cross contamination and the possibility of damaging the natural sources found on the island. Each one was given samples of the soil.

After reading Emilie Dorian's notes, or at least what remained, she learned that these extinct plants had some part in altering and combining DNA from various species to create Tygrus. It was discovered some of the ancient plants were adaptable, as was anything the chemicals processed from them were. It'd been concerning at first since one of the goals of Project Eden was to reduce the likelihood of creating more entities capable of making damage, but through all experimentation, there had been nothing harmful to come from the indigenous plants.

Miraculously some extinct plants, and not only of Earth, had been revived. They had yet to find the sources of nutrients within the soil that separated it from so much, but the factor hadn't prevented even extinct, and contained, flora from Mars regrowing. Irene wondered how the Martian Manhunter would react to pieces of his home coming back to life. Would he love it? Hate it?

"Dr. Aspen?" She turned to see Tygrus. Some might believe she should've been bothered by his appearance, but especially after meeting him, it felt natural for him to be the way was. And there was also the fact of how many anthropoids she'd encountered before, like Killer Croc, Anthony Romulus, Man-Bat...Wow, she knew a lot of furries. "What do you think?"

She arched a brow, "I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific."

"Of my home?"

This time, she didn't pay attention to the project they'd been working on. She just looked out at the parts of the island that were barely touched by humans.

_**"No one owns the Earth, child. But the Earth is our home, and our home deserves to be treated just as we should treat one of our own. It should be treated as we should treat ourselves...With kindness."** _

_**An elder man beamed at her, showing her the proper way to harvest the fruits on the trees. Most were too tall for her at the time, so she learned how to climb them. The view was pretty great. Maybe she should do it more?** _

**_Her grandfather peeled one of their literal fruits of labor, removing the seeds before giving her the snack to eat. "Don't forget what your father's mother taught you, little one. '_ ** _****For every one step that you take in the pursuit of higher knowledge, take three steps in the perfection of your own character'. Your actions determine who you are little one..."** ** _

"I think it's beautiful, Tygrus."

* * *

"The Oregus flower is blooming well."

Superman had donated some of the flora to the Eden Project. Apparently the Oregus was a plant used in a lot of Kryptonian meals. He couldn't wait to try it.

It was the last specimen she needed to inspect. Tygrus had stayed with her, knowing the routine well. Wonder Woman had gone tracking for the scientists. Of course Tygrus had searched too, but it never hurt for multiple people to search. One may notice something that the others didn't. It was getting dark, but Irene would help them search tomorrow as well.

She watched Tygrus, who was distracted. "Tygrus?"

"...I was fearful of what they thought of me. You remind me of all of them."

Oh. She'd put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he was too tall. So, she made do by touching his arm. "We'll find them, Tygrus."

He beamed, his ears peeling back as Wonder Woman returned, frowning. "I found footprints, but they disappear in the Northern half of the isles. As I returned, even those began fading."

Tygrus nodded, folding his arms in thought. "...I'll prepare our meal for tonight. Diana, could you-?"

The hero agreed, moving to Irene's side. They watched him leave, Irene finally allowing herself to ask, "Is he hunting for food?"

"He's a predator, you know that." Irene hoped she wouldn't have to see any offal. Wonder Woman saw how Irene paled. "He's not and shouldn't have to change just to make you comfortable."

"I know, and I'm not asking him to," Irene sighed. "I just, the past few days have been a lot to take in. One day I'm eating leftover Chinese Food, and the next I'm being sent to South America to help catch criminals kidnapping or possibly killing my colleagues." She held herself. "And here I tried to live more normally. I'm learning that's not going to work out, not in a world like this."

And she should've figured that out by now. Irene lived in Gotham for crying out loud, arguably one of the most dangerous and chaotic places in the world. Besides, she was starting to realize abnormal wasn't so bad. She knew she should've thought of Tygrus or any other event in her life, but Ra's came to mind instead. She tugged the jacket he gifted her closer, smelling the mint that had ingrained itself into the threads.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

Tygrus was a surprisingly good cook, and Irene never knew rabbit could taste good. it wasn't her first time trying it, but it'd been a long while. Stifado wasn't always her favorite dish, but it was a fond memory.

It was interesting watching Wonder Woman eating it though. The Amazon was Greek of course, but few seemed to consider the Greek heritage at all, focusing on her outfit somehow making her All American.

"Shall we tell stories?" Both woman looked over to Tygrus, a little worried. "Oh, I thought that was something all people did. The other scientists did it. They told me stories all the time."

Irene chuckled nervously, "Sorry, it's, there's not anything necessarily wrong with telling stories, it's just that..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "In a lot of media, a standard part of any horror or thriller genre is for acquaintances or friends to sit down and share memories or tall tales. And then they either die or get hunted down by whatever wants to kill them." In that moment, she could not only understand why they were looking at her so weirdly, but just what might be running through their minds. "I'm just worried about jinxing anything."

Diana took a sip of water. "I don't know. My mother used to tell me stories all of the time, and no matter what kind she told I was able to relax. We may have a mission to complete, but small moments of peace can be made, can't they?"

Seeing Tygrus' pleading expression made it really, really hard to refuse. She managed to grunt out, "Fine, Tygrus, can we start with you? What's your story?" Maybe this was a mistake, but she only had bits and pieces of what happened. "It doesn't have to be your life story or anything like that. Just, how did you agree to work with members of Project Eden?"

An ear twitched, and he sighed, leaning forward. The fire's light turned those golden eyes ablaze. "I, my father created me in a lab. I was one of his many creations, but I was also his favorite." Both Diana and Irene scooted forward, intent on hearing his story. "He taught me that I was going to be part of something greater, that I was something that would evolve to be the strongest species on Earth, that could survive anything." He winced, "But, he also knew I yearned for more of my own kind."

Wait, was Tygrus a different form of Frankenstein's Monster? And yearning for another one of his kind...

"My father picked a possible mate from Gotham."

Shit. "He picked Selina Kyle, didn't he?"

Tygrus nodded. "The Catwoman, as she is sometimes called. I was not aware of it at the time, but she has a natural ability to placate the minds of felines, including those like myself. I felt drawn to her because of it." Tygrus wasn't meeting either of the women's gazes, closing in on himself. "Father changed her into a creature like me, and I thought since we were the same, that because I felt drawn to her, that she was to be my mate. My father even said so."

"Tygrus, did you-?"

He shook his head, almost snarling. His pupils constricted. "Father lied, and the Batman helped me learn that. Batman had come to save Selina. Father told me to win Selina's heart, I had to kill [Batman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFrgQ4wTf6Q). That she would love me once I was victorious." He breathed in and out. "Father lied."

Well, Batman was alive last Irene saw, so something must've changed. Irene didn't know how to comfort him, and was grateful when Diana touched Tygrus's arm reassuringly. He was afraid of their judgement, what they might say. Diana nodded, "You're right, he lied. Killing anyone, not just Batman, would have been wrong."

"I know that now, just as I knew Selina wouldn't be able to stay, to be happy with me. I gave her the serum that restored her to her full humanity." There was more, but he wasn't going to say it, was he? "I was ready to let them all go. I was setting them [free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28csxWwbhw0). Yet, the Batman continued to visit." He chuckled darkly. "I wanted to avoid him for so long, angry, jealous, wishful...But he always tried to help me."

Diana snorted, "Despite how he seems sometimes, that doesn't surprise me."

Irene nodded, rolling her eyes. The three there, who knew Batman each in one way or another, understood some of his mannerisms. Tygrus barely bit back a laugh. "After a few times, he brought others. They never went where I didn't want them. One was a female dressed as he was with red hair. Another was a young male in blue that moved like a monkey." Diana laughed for reasons unknown to Irene. After a moment, she picked up on who the monkey boy was. Oh. "Then there were the Robins. There were three, the most recent chick rather aggressive. He is very taken to animals though."

That reminded Irene of how Damian looked eager to adopt every animal that stepped into his path. For someone so grumpy, he sure had a big heart.

"He often spoke of the land he originated from, comparing it to my home." What? Robin wasn't from Gotham? "So I offered for it to be his second one. He still visits sometimes." What did Robin think of her apartment then since he visited pretty much every other night after patrol? "One of his friends-" Why was Tygrus smirking? "A [little female](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55unHHcMiWc) had snuck aboard his vehicle. I had to track her down throughout the isle, making sure she didn't get injured. When I finally caught her, she didn't show any fear, and only asked questions."

"Robin has friends?" Diana muttered under her breath, confused.

Irene arched a brow, wanting to make at least half a dozen retorts to that, but she also didn't want to interrupt Tygrus' story. "If Batman can have friends, anybody can."

Tygrus continued speaking, either not hearing Irene's poor attempt at a joke at Batman's loner stance despite having the largest superhero family Irene could think of. "It was quickly becoming obvious to me that people may not be as horrified or disturbed by my appearance as I thought they would be. And so, I wanted to see and meet more people. I asked Batman what I should do. He didn't have an answer, but Bruce Wayne did." Diana was being totally silent for reasons that should've been unknown to Irene. "He asked what kinds of people I'd want to meet and see. I told them I wanted to meet those like Robin's female friend, the inquisitive and brave ones. I wanted to answer their questions as they would mine. I wanted an equal exchange."

His smile turned far more fond than Irene had expected. It was a look she had seen a few times before, but she had a hard time figuring out from where. "In the beginning, there were just three. It took days for me to gather the strength to greet them. I had anticipated horror and fear, but they were kind and polite. They had been startled, but their reaction was still far better than I thought it would be." He paused, "And Robin and his friend, more the friend than Robin, were very _encouraging_."

Oh, Irene was going to thoroughly interrogate Robin as to how he had such an energetic ally in his midst. "They told me of the world, and one of them was saddened by how much had been lost over the years. I offered for them to plant what was left here. Not long after that, the Justice League, Mr. Wayne, and I discussed possibilities. I was both helping myself, and doing good for others."

If he was purely human, Irene would've guessed he was blushing from embarrassment. It was nice, hearing how much Tygrus had grown. It was also nice hearing there was more to Robin's life than she previously thought. She had a lot more questions, but didn't think she should. She'd rather hear from the original person more than she would another source.

"I cannot help but worry about how others will react to my appearance."

Wonder Woman smiled, and leaned over to show both of them a picture. Irene tried not to react too much. "This is my friend, [Ferdinand](https://youtu.be/VwQN7KSD3Bc?t=72)." Wait, was that a minotaur? And, he was named [_Ferdinand_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCqtU-3u9Cc) of [all](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pihJVwap7iI) names? "To most he's known as a Minotaur, but he's actually a Kythotaur as he's from Kythira-"

Ah. Irene had heard of the Ionian Islands, if only because of her family history. She'd included some pictures of that place in the scrapbook she gave him...Did he like it or had she only been hoping he would?

"-You remind me of him, Tygras. Would you like to meet him, someday?"

"If he's all right with that, yes," Tygras' beamed.

"And never worry about asking, Tygras'. There's nothing to be ashamed of in asking."

Fangs and all, that smile was downright beautiful. Irene couldn't quite match their joy though, and she felt guilty about it. Tygras' hesitated, "Is there anything you're scared of, Diana?"

He was asking because he'd been scared not only during the time Diana and Irene had been there, but also during his years of trying to force himself into isolation. Diana nodded, the hand holding the picture shaking just a little. "This is my family. We live at the Embassy." Diana gave introductions, gesturing to the faces in coordination to each name. "And the Gardibaldi [bro](https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Martin_Garibaldi_\(New_Earth\))[thers](https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Robert_Garibaldi_\(New_Earth\)) never cease to make my day a little brighter." She paused, "There have been numerous times where I've come close to losing them."

She considered what to say next, and gestured to a familiar face instead of new ones that Irene struggled with. "This is Steve, Steve Trevor," Diana said. "He's one of the reasons I left my home. He crash landed to Themyscira. He was kind, and a little naive, but he had known war. In his eyes I could see Man's struggle, and it convinced me to make a stand. And it's because of him I've gained my family. Before I could do that though, I had to follow through on what I believed in, even if it meant defying my queen mother and facing uncertainty. It hasn't been easy, but becoming part of a new world is an experience that I am grateful for."

This and seeing Ferdinand? Maybe it helped Tygrus regain some hope. Tygrus glanced over at Irene. "What do you fear most?"

She didn't know how to answer at first, but set down her bowl so nothing would spill or crash. Inhaling she said, "In Gotham, there's a criminal called the Scarecrow, and because of him, most of my home understands what it means to be afraid, and know what their fears are even when they didn't want to. I've been a victim of his, time and time again. Because of him, I see the murders and bodies of those I care about. I see myself both as a monster and prey. I see so much that hurts." She touched her arm. "But above everything I've seen and experienced, there's two things I'd have to say scare me the most."

Both were listening intently. Irene held herself more. It was a defense mechanism, meant to shield her. It didn't work. "One of them I don't think I'm ready to say out loud-"

Was Ra's a terrorist like Batman said? How much of a lie, a fantasy, had Irene allowed herself to indulge in? How much was any of this real? Was she the Harley Quinn to his Joker? Was she the butt of a joke? Was any of this worth taking a chance? Still, how long was she going to be in denial? What was wrong with her?

"-And the other, is Batman."

Wonder Woman and Tygrus made nonchalant noises of agreement. "That's understandable. Even his friends can find him frightening sometimes."

Irene shook her head, "You don't understand. It's not the normal Batman I'm afraid of. The Batman I'm scared of is the one who's killed."

That caught them off guard. Batman was notorious for refusing to use guns, and refused to kill. So, it was best for her to explain. "One of Scarecrow's serums, it didn't cause fear, but take it away. When people were exposed to that, I saw them acting like animals, jumping off sides of buildings, acting upon others without their consent..." No, she wasn't going to look at either of them when she said that. "But the most horrifying thing of all? Well, both Scarecrow and Robin told me pieces of what happened. And as it turns out, what Batman fears most is taking a life. So with that fear taken away, he wasn't just willing to kill, or even just tried to, he [_did_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9wvk4f_10Y)."

"But-"

Irene shook her head. "Technically, it wasn't a person he killed, but it was still a living creature. What's added to that terror, is _how_ he killed the animal." Irene found herself shivering. "He killed an alligator three times his size, dragging it under water and break its bones. And, he came out of the water practically unscathed." Wonder Woman had gone pale, and Tygrus was stunned. "And that was while he was in disguise with no weapons, no tools, just his bare hands."

She chuckled bitterly. "A friend of mine, Aaron Cash? He lost his hand to a man that was pretty much half crocodile, and had the earned title 'Killer Croc'. And, Aaron confessed once to wishing he could show Croc how easy it would be to kill him considering the criminal was less than two times the size of Batman was."

Then they were all, inmates and staff, held hostage by a coworker who insisted on taking drastic measures to "lock up" everyone. Those measures prevented people from escaping for months, but the experience hadn't been a good one. He ran the place as if it were Guantanamo Bay, and despite how messed up the patients were, it was an Asylum for a reason. Those people needed psychological help, at least to the best anyone can do. And for Irene, the best she could do hadn't been enough.

"...I may not know him as well as you two, but I've seen multiple sides to him. He's frightening, stubborn, and compassionate. He's one of the best of us. Seeing what happened? It made all of Arkham worried because what would happen if the best of us, what if our hero, lost that compassion? What if he lost his reason to be kind? His fear? What would happen to everyone? We've known people to have that kind of switch. And the fact that there's a switch at all? When that's flipped, it gets hard to recognize the person you knew before, and it's hard to stop."

It may sound bad, but that's why she didn't believe completely in the no harm or no kill philosophy. Life wasn't all blacks and whites. Irene was a doctor, but that didn't mean she shouldn't defend herself or not fight back out of being scared to harm someone else. Killing? She hated that idea, but some of the people she knew in Arkham had also been those traumatized by years in Crime Alley, by war, by violence. Many of those people had to kill to protect themselves or someone else. It was rare, but there were those who found they enjoyed killing or were willing to do it a lot more after that. And Batman? Because he always held back she had a feeling that once he truly crossed that line that he couldn't stop himself.

Diana was quiet for a moment. "I've had to kill before. I hated it, but in those times it was something I was willing to do to protect those I cared about."

"I almost killed Batman, and my father. I don't think I understood what death truly meant at the time, but as I've grown older, I'm fearful of what I could've done."

Irene had to think. "I've never killed, but I have been nearly killed almost every other day for seven years of my life. I recall so many ways things could've gone wrong, and how much I wished I could fight back more than I had. I wish I could go back and saved those I lost." Even now she could remember all of their faces. "If that meant killing, now I think I might've done it. I think, oh god this sounds horrible, but I think I'm willing to kill if it means protecting those I care about."

Around the fire sat three very different people, not just in origins and appearances, but in beliefs and experience. Tygrus had nearly killed before and didn't want to. Wonder Woman hated the idea of killing but had done it before. Irene didn't want to kill, but she would if she felt it necessary despite never having even tried before. And all were talking about Batman, who would never kill of his own volition, not matter what he faced. The Dark Knight was looking like some kind of angel right about now, and here sat the sinners.

Irene stood up, stretching out her limbs. I think I'll head to bed. Do you want me to-?"

Tygrus shook his head, picking up the bowls. "I'll take care of the dishes. Diana, can you stay with Irene?"

Being under constant watch was getting annoying. But, it was better than being kidnapped...Wasn't it? Irene waited til Tygrus had left. "Diana, should I act as bait?"

"What?"

Oh dear, the Amazon did not sound happy about that. "I mean, I've been in hostage situations before so I know what to do in most cases. I can fight if they try to kill me. And it could make locating the others easier."

"No." Figured that wouldn't work, but had to try. "That's too much of a risk. Irene, I know you have good intentions but-"

Irene nodded, "I understand. I just wanted your input. And if need be, I'll swear on the Lasso that I won't sneak off or purposefully try to attract whoever is taking us."

Diana narrowed her eyes, and wrapped the Lasso around Irene's wrists. Irene had to try _hard_ not to make a BDSM joke. "Are you planning, or think about, sneaking away for any reason?"  
  


The rope glowed to a golden hue. Cool. "No. I'm also not going to try to do that creepy thing Batman does when he wants to get away without anyone noticing. I have no intentions of going after somebody who might try to kidnap me or kill me. I'd rather keep all my innards inside, thank you."

Whoohoo, she got Diana to smile. "Why did you ask, then?"

"It was just an idea I wanted to propose. I didn't like it, but you have more experience in these kinds of situations and would know how to act if we consider just the possibility."

Diana beamed even brighter. "Thank you, Lady Irene."

"Please don't call me Lady, and especially not Lady Irene. It sounds like a BDSM pseudoname and it feels especially weird coming from you and I don't know why." Both blinked, and Irene paled as she looked at the rope still around her wrists. "Okay, I know I'm at your mercy right now, but please don't kill me via embarrassment."

Tygrus walked in, paused, and turned around. "I didn't see anything."

"It's not what it looks like," Diana laughed, releasing Irene.

She explained what was going on and Irene went to put out the fire, all in view of her protectors so they wouldn't lose her. A sudden chill went down her spine and she jumped back. There was nothing there, but she could've sworn-

"Irene?"

"I thought, I thought someone was watching me," Irene murmured, glaring out at the trees. "No, I _know_ someone was."

* * *

_**They walked in the sun's fading rays, the day turning to night. She had the urge to turn her face towards the warmth, to see what lay out there, despite the heat burning the very air itself.There was an arm around her shoulders, helping to steady her.** _

_**"...He is young, years and responsibilities will teach him decorum."** _

_**Why did she doubt that so much? "How do you know? You are no older than he."** _

_**Green eyes met her own. They were warm as the sun could be, lighting her way instead of harming her. His smile never failed to make her smile in turn. "Ah, but I have read the wisdom of men hundreds of decades older than either of us."** _

_**She cupped his cheek, his lips kissing the inside of her palm. She chuckled, "You and your reading."** _

_**The words began to blur as other voices spoke.** _

_**"...I will make you forget..."** _

_**"Not now, beloved. There is something I must-"** _

Irene sat up, gasping for air. Diana was by her side. "Irene?"

"Just, a dream, I think."

"You think?"

The doctor hesitated. "Most of the time, I can't remember them, but they've become so much clearer as of late." Irene had to check to see that Diana hadn't put the Lasso on her as everything started pouring out. Maybe it was easier from talking to her therapist?Was it just because it was easy to talk to Diana in general?

_**"Does he think I will do my worst? For the sake of learning, if nothing else, I will exert myself to the** **utmost."**_

...No, it was because she had been able to talk to Ra's. Since then, things had become so much easier for her to tell others about this stuff.

Ugh, what was wrong with her? This really had to stop. The Lasso appeared in front of Irene, an offer.

"Something I do is ask myself questions when I'm confused or scared. It can be any kind of question, no matter how strange or silly the questions may seem."

Was this really okay? Her hands were shaking as Irene wrapped the rope around her fingers. Swallowing, she tried to find a question. "How long have I been having these dreams?"

Her voice spoke without her control. It felt weird when that happened. "All my life. I just couldn't remember them all because my mind wasn't ready."

Both she and Diana looked at each other. That voice, didn't quite sound like Irene. Oh no, please don't say this was another personality. She didn't want to be Two Face or Scar Face or...Did a lot of people with multiple personalities have 'Face' in their name?

"And it's ready now?"

Having a conversation with itself was really, really creepy. "No, not yet."

"...Are these actually dreams? Visions? They feel so real sometimes."

"Yes, and no. But that doesn't make them any less real."

"The hell?" Irene said, looking to Wonder Woman for guidance. Wonder Woman was just as appalled. "Diana, I'm a little scared right now."

_**"We must pull him out. Surely he will perish in there."** _

What the-? She wasn't even asleep though? "Hence why you're not ready."

_**Green gas and fire had filled the room. It was then she realized how the shades matched those in her beloved's eyes. These were the eyes that helped give her life in the bleakness of the world. Perhaps they will do so for others.** _

Nope, just, nope.

"Bad voice, bad voice!" Irene yelped. "Fine, are you some kind of alternate personality I didn't know about? I really hope I haven't gone crazy."

_**"He has already perished. Whatever happens now cannot harm him further."** _

"I am not another personality," the voice assured. "But I've always been here. I'm the reason you enjoy learning so many languages, and why you-"

Wait, someone was watching them. Someone with bad intentions.

She tried to tell Diana when flash bombs exploded and smoked around them. It not only cut off noise, but made it difficult to see. Irene wasn't sure how, but the Lasso was pulled off of her. Tygrus' roars echoed and she could hear Wonder Woman yelling something. Irene's ears were ringing, making it near impossible to make out the words. There was a gloved hand taking her by the wrists, and swung her over their shoulder. She yelped, startled as she tried to focus.

Recalling where her knees were, she swung the limb, audibly breaking her kidnapper's nose. He cursed, dropping her. Other hands tried to grab her, but she dodged, grunting when her fist slammed into a piece of armor protecting the man's groin. The male hissed, grabbing her arm. "What is it with women and thinking they can just hit there?!"

Through the smoke, she saw a mask. Half of it was black, and the other half was orange. It was Deathstroke. She knew him well enough from watching his fights with Batman and Robin. This guy was one of the top assassins in the world. What was he doing here? Another pair of arms grabbed her from behind, trying to restrain her. "Calm down, mon cherie. It's difficult to believe, but we're not here to hurt-!"

She twisted so that one of her legs was behind his, and using the angle to flip him over his back. Thank goodness for Ra's lessons. With that, she ran for it right back to where people were fighting. Bullets were being ricocheted off Wonder Woman's bracelets, and Tygrus was using his claws to wound his opponents. She tried to run, knowing she wasn't a match for the people attacking them if Deathstroke was with them. At least she did until something pricked her neck. It took a second, but Irene found herself on her knees, fighting to focus. It looked and felt like she was underwater. Hands tried to grab at her even as she fought back.

There was another thud on her neck, and her vision went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: As a reminder, this series has a lot of influences from different media.
> 
> The primary influence is from Batman the Animated Series, but comics are major ones as well. So if you have questions about a certain character and why I have them a certain way, don't be afraid to ask in the comments.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Sing Me to Sleep:
> 
> Through the smoke, she saw a mask. Half of it was black, and the other half was orange. It was Deathstroke. She knew him well enough from watching his fights with Batman and Robin. This guy was one of the top assassins in the world. What was he doing here? Another pair of arms grabbed her from behind, trying to restrain her. "Calm down, mon cherie. It's difficult to believe, but we're not here to hurt-!"
> 
> She twisted so that one of her legs was behind his, and using the angle to flip him over his back. Thank goodness for Ra's lessons. With that, she ran for it right back to where people were fighting. Bullets were being ricocheted off Wonder Woman's bracelets, and Tygrus was using his claws to wound his opponents. She tried to run, knowing she wasn't a match for the people attacking them if Deathstroke was with them. At least she did until something pricked her neck. It took a second, but Irene found herself on her knees, fighting to focus. It looked and felt like she was underwater. Hands tried to grab at her even as she fought back.
> 
> There was another thud on her neck, and her vision went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is a multi-POV chapter.
> 
> Warning: There will be scenes of violence and stupidity ahead.

Damian Wayne was stepping down the path from Wayne Manor into the Batcave when he heard his father raising his voice. It was the one that sent shivers down the spines of criminals, even the most terrifying such as the Joker. Damian would never admit that he felt fearful of it too, and was grateful his father never spoke that way to his children. No, Bruce Wayne never hurt any child. He was too kindhearted for that.

"Diana, what do you mean she's missing?"

"It was a surprise attack." Tygrus, that was Tygrus. Damian had a hard time of it, but he was fond of the creature. So was Ace the Bathound, and Goliath the Bat Dragon. He wasn't sure he wanted to introduce Bat-Cow yet. Tygrus had an appetite for beef ever since someone introduced him to a hamburger. Maybe he'd like Alfred the Cat though. "It's not like other kidnappings-" Kidnappings? No, it couldn't be. "This was loud, aggressive while others were covert operations."

Damian peeked over, seeing the duo's lesions and burns in addition to their distraught expressions. "We're tracking their movements as we speak but for the moment, Irene Aspen is missing."

The Boy Wonder couldn't stay. He had to do something.

* * *

Irene woke up, her fist moving fast before her mind did. It ended up colliding with a man's nose, one that had kidnapped her. The nose had already been bandaged, and Irene recognized the profuse cursing that followed. She didn't even allow her dizziness to get the best of her as she ran. However, strong arms tugged her into a hold. 

"Easy, princess. We're not going to hurt you."

Those words didn't stop her from struggling, especially since her vision made her see the one she hit in a different light for a moment. The blood from his nose, the red of it, reflected in his eyes...

**_She was running, running for her life. She ran from the red eyes and green flames, feeling the heat, trying not to cough as the putrid scent stung at her eyes. Something grabbed her hair, causing her to cry out in pain as it was yanked towards the monster._ **

Paralyzed, Irene hadn't reacted at first to the fingers snapping in front of her. "Do you think we broke her?"

Waking from her reverie, she ignored that sentence and glared upwards, "What do you want with me?"

At least one of these people was an assassin, one of the best in the world. He hadn't harmed her or the others, at least that she knew of. She wanted to know why. Deathstroke had to sit back for a moment from the viciousness in her eyes. The other man was preoccupied with his doubly broken nose, his speech jumbled together. Deathstroke tilted his head, pondering something. "You've known death."

Her expression belied her bewilderment, and not all of it was from the assassin's choice of words. He shook his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Just know it's better if you cooperate-"

"Web ab ere two project ju." Both glanced over at the man who had just finished bandaging himself up. There was crimson in the cloth covering his nose. She scowled at the sight of it. He cleared his throat, an impressive feat considering how many dents were in his face. Did she do that? "We're here to protect you."

"Why?" she asked, not allowing her confusion to blind her judgement.

Now wasn't a good time for that kind of thing. Deathstroke, even though she couldn't see his face behind the mask, she could tell he was glaring at his partner. "We're not supposed to say."

She arched a brow. "Then what reason do I have to cooperate?" A blade found her neck, and she didn't even flinch. "Oh please, you're not the first to threaten me, and you won't be the last. And you aren't going to kill me. I know when someone means to do it, and is willing to follow through. You aren't."

Her tone had been stony, hard. It caught them off guard. Calmly, she stood up, and began to walk away. Some might call her insane for it, but they weren't intending to kill her. If the two weren't going to be useful, she had no business to be there.

"Ra's Al Ghul sent us." What? She paused in her footsteps, searching their body language. They were assassins, so they could disguise their emotions easily for all she knew, but something deeper down told her they spoke the truth. "He wanted us to find the other scientists, and to protect you."

Ra's was invested in the project, if only indirectly. And, it was believable that he'd want her to be protected (why did she believe that?). But assassins? She already had a feeling as to why. She wanted to ask, she wanted to ask so many questions, but...

"Why should I trust you?"

"You're not dead," Deathstroke said.

"Try harder, _smarter_ ," she replied flatly. "Or I'm going to walk out this door, and if what you say is true, I'm sure Ra's will be more than glad to share some words of choice with you."

There was a pause, and the guy with the broken nose tossed a wad of bills at Deathstroke. Were, were they betting on something? Really? Broken Nose sighed, "We, or at least I, can wear the Lasso of Truth if that helps." He was shivering, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. Deathstroke was just as appalled as Irene that he would offer it so freely. "Look, we'll be executed if you get hurt. So, we're very much interested in your well being here. If doing that will keep you from going off and getting yourself killed, then I'll do it."

Irene hadn't expected that, and it wasn't that surprising that Deathstroke would refuse to do such a thing. Like a lot of unfortunate people, she'd come across his work firsthand. Reluctantly, she nodded, causing the guy with the broken nose to relax. She paused, glancing at the first aid kit he had. Walking over, she knelt in front of him, disinfecting her hands best she could before getting to work.

"You're doing it all wrong," she uttered, not even bothered by the sight that awaited her. She tended to his wounds, giving him instructions as to how to treat the mess on his face. She'd give him more advice, but figured it was just best to stick to the medically necessary information. "I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me a pseudo-name, but what do I call you?"

Broken Nose tried laughing, but just grimaced, which made him wince from using so many facial muscles. "I am Ducard, Henri Ducard. And this is Deathstroke."

She nodded, "Him I know. You, not so much."

"That's because I'm better at my job then he is."

Irene decided not to comment, just raising an eyebrow to show her doubt.

This ought to be interesting.

* * *

"What brings you to my abode, Detective?"

Said Detective had invaded Ra's Al Ghul's home, again. He tended to do that when he suspected something of Ra's, wanted to speak to Talia, or simply exchanged Damian for visitation's sake. It was arrogant, but he had come to expect such behavior from the Detective. Thankfully, few thought Ra's power was lessened due to this. Anyone who had encountered the Batman knew he was a formidable force. Even Lady Shiva was impressed by him sometimes. It was one of many traits that made Ra's consider him to be an heir in the first place.

"Dr. Irene Aspen is missing."

_**"You deny your crime, physician?"** _

_**Ra's looked up at the man who was ruler over the land, containing his rage better than he thought he ever could. Was it the numbness? The shock? He was still processing so much. Yet he also wanted to understand. Why did this happen? "Deny that I murdered the one person who gave my existence meaning? Yes, I do deny it with my last breath."** _

No, she was not dead, not yet. However, the detective was asking something similar to what happened so many years ago. Ra's did not react outwardly other than narrowing his eyes. On the inside, he was thinking of multiple ways to indicate to Deathstroke and Ducard his _displeasure_ at hearing such news. "And why come to me about it?"

"Did you have a hand in her disappearance?"

"No," Ra's said in cold fury.

The Detective did not respond to Ra's tone. His suspicion had dissipated greatly, though not entirely. It was understandable, given their history. "Deathstroke was spotted carrying her unconscious body."

Ra's reminded himself that he needed to keep his composure. He hadn't anticipated feeling this much anger. He would need to adjust, adapt. "That was not per my instructions. He has deviated, and his behavior _will_ be amended."

In one way or another.

_**"You hear the screams, the clatter of hooves, the ringing of swords...The sounds of your elite guard, being slaughtered like the pigs they are." Ra's grinned at his enemies, reveling in their horror and fear. "But you no longer have need of them, do you?"** _

Ra's ordered Ubu to contact Deathstroke, only for the signal to be lost. He glanced at the Detective as the man spoke. "The signal was cut off during my discussion with the team who was with Dr. Aspen. The signal is being blocked."

It would not do well for Ra's emotions to get the best of him. He had to maintain control. He thought of the scrapbook, which had an unusual way of calming him.

_**"We are safe...But not from the desert. It has many ways to kill. It is a treacherous friend."** _

_**Ra's stood up, tilting his head towards the moon in the sky, the breeze stinging his wounds, but also granting him some semblance of life. "Treacherous? Yes, truly. But also beautiful. Before this instant, I never appreciated how beautiful."** _

_**It all hurt so much, but this moment of peace, however small it would be, changed him.** _

The question was, should he go? He still wished to be... _Friends_ with Irene, but he was also the leader of the League of Assassins. Showing weakness would not do well-

"Damian's missing. He took one of the Batwings with him."

While furious, Ra's was glad he had more of a reason to go to the island now. His heir was in danger, and losing him would be disadvantageous.

"Then we shall take the Demon Wing to resolve this situation."

Talia would need to be informed of this. He ordered Ubu, and requested Lady Shiva, to attend to him. Blood will be spilled this night. He was sure of it.

The Batman's stare lingered, "The '[ _Demon Wing_](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7a2e27aa3ac069f35eefeffb9bad535c/65bd7a6e17b7e9f5-77/s500x750/d0e3ff16d6913a9170a485ef30f9996652c22ebf.png)'?"

* * *

"Can I please, _please,_ fly the Bat Wing?"

A vein in Damian's forehead was visibly twitching. Next to him, Red Hood chuckled, "Sorry kiddo."

Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi was reading over maps excitedly, thrilled to go see Tygrus again. "Aw man, should I have brought more snacks for Tygrus?"

"You brought an entire backpack," Damian grunted out. "And did you have to come Jas...Red Hood?"

Red Hood yawned, "Not gonna leave the minors unsupervised."

"Since when have you ever cared about that kind of thing?!" Damian calmed himself, addressing Maps. "Have you found anything yet?"

Her demeanor changed instantly. "There are anomalies all over the place, not to mention all the underground caves that haven't been found could make it difficult to find in these outdated things." She paused, "I'm glad to be going back, but why not ask Batman for help? Why me?"

Damian knew it was foolish to do this without his father but...

_**"Robin, I want you to know something." He listened intently, and she smiled at him. "You're my favorite hero, and I wanted to say thank you for helping me become braver and stronger than I thought I could be."** _

"He hasn't been able to find whoever's behind this yet," Red Hood started.

Damian was the one who finished it, "And your uncanny ability to locate lost or hidden places is one of great interest. And he wouldn't have let me take you if he knew."

"Does that make me Robin, too?"

Red Hood was smirking and arching a brow at Damian, absolutely thrilled at seeing the Boy Wonder's discomfort.

"No," he replied flatly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anything yet?"

She continued checking them. "Not yet-!" Both yelled as the jet began swerving, the controls glitching. Red Hood's disposition shifted instantly as he began pressing buttons and running diagnostics. Damian threw his grappling hook to maps. She beamed, tying the cord around herself before having tying it to one of the handles. She practically had heart eyes upon seeing it.

_**"You alright?"** _

_**"Unf...uh, yes."** _

_**"Good, see that thing on my belt? Grab it."** _

_**"I think I've *gasp*, grapple gun** _ _**?!"** _ _**Oh no. Why? "No waaaaay!"** _

_**Damian regretted his decision immediately.** _

_**"Oh grapple gun of my dreams, I promise to always love and cherish you. You will always be in my-"** _

_**Did, did she even know she was speaking out loud? And in front of him? "Hey, snap out of it!"** _

"Grapple gun, how I've missed you so!"

"Stop flirting with the tools and hang on!"

Damian had a feeling Jason Todd would be laughing not only at the sentence, but how he ran best he could to reach her, to stabilize both of them for either fight or flight mode. Maps stuck out her tongue when she thought Robin wasn't looking. Fear showed when the lights when out, the engines' rotors grinding to a halt. Jason cursed, running to the back, unlatching the grappling hook from both of them. Maps didn't complain as Damian helped her run, the Red Hood opening the hatch to see the forest below. She narrowed her eyes, then pointed, "There! That's where there's clusters of softer plants and dirt. It'll break our fall and cause as little damage as possible."

Damian didn't ask anything, trusting her against his mind's rants about how stupid this was. He wrapped an arm around Maps, and as they fell he shot the grappling hook so it attached to the jet, swinging them closer to the ground. He mentally counted the seconds, figuring out when to let go. When he did, Maps screamed, the two feeling the air stinging their flesh. Damian grunted as they fell, shielding her best they could from the branches and various debris.

Red Hood had fallen much more gracefully nearby, but he still let out a flurry of curses not appropriate for young minds such as Maps. Landing on the ground, Damian started to panic when she didn't move. "Child? Maps!"

Maps blinked her eyes opened, and smiled upwards. Damian flinched when she cried out, "This place! I know it! That's why the maps didn't make sense. This place shouldn't exist, but it does!" Before he could stop her, she ran over to part of a hill, her voice a whisper as she gestured to part of it. "See? This is fake. Someone's hiding something or someone here, and they did it by making it look like a part of the island!"

Red Hood was dusting himself off. "Is your girlfriend always like this?"

Thank goodness Maps hadn't heard that. Robin scowled, "How could anyone miss this? How could Batman miss this?"

Maps shrugged. "I think there was a hill here once, but something happened. See? There's some kind of castle just over the ridge. So it wouldn't easily show up on any of the maps. It blends in too well."

Damian was half-tempted to say he could kiss her, but decided against it. Red Hood inclined his head. "We need to alert the others."

"Um, did you forget you crashed the plane, and we've got no way to contact anybody?" she reminded them, gesturing to the fallen jet covered in debris...That was starting to catch on fire.

It only got worse when they saw approaching figures, all armed.

"...TT."

* * *

It felt wrong, having power like this. Irene wondered how Diana could stand it.

They had returned to the camp, both Diana and Tygrus more than agitated when they first saw Deathstroke, and somewhat perplexed when they saw Ducard. The man really wasn't that well known. But, that could be useful for an assassin. He was certainly light on his feet. Sometimes it could be hard to sense him. Ducard reminded her of Batman, somehow.

In any case, Irene had to act as mediator between the groups, Diana only agreeing to stand down after she heard Ducard was willing to put on the Lasso. Irene wanted to ask the questions though. Surprisingly, Diana agreed. The assassins seemed more nervous to see Irene in charge for some reason. Irene couldn't blame them. If they had known what happened last she held this thing. That entire experience was one she didn't want to experience, ever again.

"Are you truly here to protect me?"

Start with simple questions, ones that everyone is expecting. It's best to keep people relaxed in this stressful situation, especially before asking difficult questions.

"Yes, we are. We're also here to help locate other scientists." Ducard was trying to hide something. "Ra's Al Ghul is invested in seeing the success of this project."

"Ra's Al Ghul?" Diana practically hissed. She folded her arms, thinking deeply. "That would make sense. He's always been persistent in his goal to protect and heal the environment."

So, Ra's really was an eco-terrorist. Irene tried not to react to that confirmation. There was so much she wanted to ask, but... "Do you know who might be behind this?"

Ducard nodded, not even bothered by the question. "We believe that the terrorist Red Claw is behind this. However, we aren't sure."

Irene tensed. Tygrus perked up, "Who is Red Claw?"

"A terrorist that has caused damage around the world. In Gotham, she stole a [viral plague](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yGuKBwHIq4) capable of wiping out all life in a ten mile radius, and that could spread further through any survivors." That was the simplest way of putting it. "She held the entire city hostage. She later stole abandoned missiles, each one capable of destroying entire cities, and basically threatened multiple countries with it. Both times, Batman had to step in to [stop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wYpIvvnnRI) her. She hasn't been seen or heard since." Irene inwardly sighed, "What would her role be in this?"

"Revenge." This time, it was Deathstroke who spoke, and he had willingly taken the Lasso into his hands. No one made an attempt to force it around him. "She became greedy, assuming power for herself and using it to her own advantage. She broke away to make her own sect, take a couple dozen other members with her."

Ra's was a leader of terrorists. Why would he want to be around her? Was it just for Project Eden? No, he already had information on that and nothing else she knew was important. _She_ wasn't important. So why-? No, she couldn't ask that. Why would they even know? How could they? Did they? "All other scientists and doctors were taken covertly. Why suddenly turn a covert mission into a full on attack?"

"Because Ra's has special interest in you, as numerous parties have learned."

"What?" Diana exclaimed. "You know Ra's Al Ghul?"

Irene winced, "Evidently not as well as I thought I had." Diana caught onto Irene's somber tone. She sighed, tired of all of this. Raking her hand through her hair, she asked, "So, she wanted to make a show to get Ra's attention, to lure him here." She paused, turning to Wonder Woman. "You know, when I offered to be bait, this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Diana didn't make Irene hold the rope, much to the latter's surprise. "Irene, how do you know Ra's Al Ghul?"

"We met at a party where he was sick from pneumonia. I treated him there and we began bumping into each other. Now I'm wondering if he was stalking me for an ulterior motive and I have very mixed feelings about all of this. I want to believe in my friend, to trust him, but it's getting harder to do so."

All eyes showed disbelief, "So, you really have no idea who or what Ra's Al Ghul is, do you?"

_**"Shall we enter?"** _

_**She nodded, blinking when Ra's held out his arm, as someone from a near forgotten era may do. Or at least in a manner than made her wonder if he thought he was escorting her to a promenade or something like that. It seemed he recalled that the arm he was offering her was adjacent to her previously broken one. Irene glared when she saw his expression, knowing what he wanted to say. She sighed, barely holding back the urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't deny being a little careful when placing her arm in his. If this actually was a promenade, such a stance could be considered scandalous. Oh, the audacity!** _

_**...He was warm, the kind of warm like sitting a distance from a fire. It was the kind of heat one put on sore muscles or to melt away ice or snow. At that last thought, she gripped on a little tighter, not wanting to let go of his warmth.** _

"I thought I had," she murmured, releasing Ducard. "As I said, I'll cooperate. I suggest we find a way to both rescue the scientists, and Ra's from this obvious trap."

Diana tilted her head, "You want to rescue Ra's Al Ghul? You don't even know him, and he's kept secrets from you. You also know he's not a good man."

Irene's hands reached for the Lasso, her eyes narrowed. It was the brightest she had ever seen the rope glow, and for once, there was heat from it. "Obviously I'm biased, but you and I are protectors, Diana. You're a hero, and I'm a healer. If there's someone in need of help, as long as we can shoulder the weight, we fight to save them...And I'm going to fight for Ra's Al Ghul because that's what I do."

Wonder Woman slowly, carefully took the Lasso away, nodding in understanding.

"Rescue Ra's? There's a new one," Ducard said, elbowing Deathstroke. The infamous assassin started raising his hand to the lesser known one's. "No! Not my face! It's taken too much abuse already!"

They really needed to make a plan. Just as she was about to speak, there was a burst of light, and an explosion that sent wind throughout the island, shaking the trees and causing the very ground to groan. Irene started to fall over, only for Deathstroke to catch her. As for Irene, she recognized the aircraft, and she took off running. Deathstroke grabbed her, restraining her.

"That was the Bat Wing!"

Diana nodded, "Tygrus and I will investigate. Though I detest it, you stay here with them." When Irene opened her mouth to protest, Diana murmured, "If someone is injured, we'll contact you, or bring them to you."

It was only with that Irene allowed herself to agree. Damn it, what else was going to go wrong today?

Shit, she jinxed it, didn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ra's Al Ghul is heading this way."
> 
> A woman dressed completely in red stood above a pit filled with boiling green liquid that lit into fire from its putrid gasses. Her hair was dark with a white stripe separating it. Her eyes were piercing, but empty. She didn't even react to the screams of fear below her.
> 
> "Let them come." She peered at a vial filled with yellow, noxious material, pouring fuming green from the pit into it. "We need more test subjects."
> 
> The servant bowed, "Yes, Red Claw."


	16. A Concept/Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a bit of a writer's block, so I figured I'd write up a bit of an OOC short between chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not canon to the story, and just for fun.
> 
> I considered including it, but I can't find a place for it plot-wise and I had no idea what people would think. 
> 
> Time to find out.
> 
> WARNING: This has scenes discussing (not participating in) reproduction. So for those who are uncomfortable, reader discretion is advised.

Irene Aspen was a doctor, not a psychologist. She wasn't going to even try to explain how some minds worked, especially when she didn't understand her own messed up head. But Irene knew she was competent at a couple things at least.

"Doctor Aspen?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let me get this straight, Dusan, you're one of two male children Ra's has had over centuries? And the other was a cruel and mentally unbalanced?"

Dusan nodded, "Indeed."

So, one kid was albino, and the other plain crazy. Although from what little she had seen of Dusan, she questioned his mental stability too. He was obsessed with his father to a point where it was bordering on creepy. "And all of the rest were female?"

"I fail to understand what you're trying to say, doctor."

She tried not to scream from sheer frustration. It wasn't Dusan's fault, things were just getting stressful, again. "Dusan, do you know what chromosomes are and how they work?"

"Yes, I am not illiterate."

"Then you know that it's the sperm, also known as the male progenitor's cells exchanged during intercourse, that determines sex, right?" It was a pet peeve of hers when people mixed up sex and gender. Forms should keep those aspects separate, damn it. Biology, no matter the gender, was relevant in treating patients. And people needed to be treated with respect regardless of that, so if their gender was male, female, trans, or even Boaty McBoatface, every patient was still a patient to her. "So, that means the fact that most of Ra's children are female are his doing, not the mother's?"

Seriously, people really needed to stop blaming the women for that. Dusan seemed offended on his father's behalf for even suggesting such a thing. Thankfully he was being patient with her. "What else are you trying to say?"

"I think I know why," she deadpanned, earning a stunned reaction on his part. "But I'd need samples to confirm it."

"... _Samples_?"

She gestured to her mouth, and then lower. "Normal DNA that can be accessed through a cotton swab, and a sample of his-"

It was humorous to see Dusan flush. "I understand. How can you even speak so...?"

Irene arched a brow. "You are aware there's no shame in acknowledging bodily needs or health? I'm not against talking about-"

"No," Dusan grunted. "Just, no."

She shrugged. "I'll go ask him."

"You can't just _ask_ him," Dusan said in horror. Why was he reacting so much? "That is arrogant and-"

"Dusan, I'm a doctor. What's disgusting to most people, is just another day in the office to me," she said flatly. Then, she held her chin. "Wait, you are centuries old and have only had a daughter, right?"

The man paled. "No."

She blinked, "So, you don't want to know why you've had only a daughter? At all?" Curiosity was brimming under the surface, that was clear. But his awkwardness was holding him back. "All right. I'll go see Ra's now."

Dusan let out a pained noise, walking swiftly in the opposite direction. Irene shrugged, and went to go see Ra's Al Ghul.

* * *

Ra's curiosity was stronger than his son's apparently, though he seemed awkward when he gave her the requested samples.

"You will destroy this when you are done."

It was said as if it was meant to be an order, but Irene detected his underlying question. "Yes, and you can even watch if that'll make you comfortable." A vein was twitching in his forehead. She paused, tempted to take his hand, but one, she was still pissed at him for various reasons. Two, she just reminded him to wash his hands. At least that eased his awkwardness, if only by raising his agitation. "I still don't get why having a male heir is so important to you. I mean, look at Nyssa and Talia. They're amazing, goal oriented, natural leaders...And you've already had both of them lead sections of your League, so why not _them_? Or even Dusan? Hell, I know for a fact that you respect Lady Shiva, if only out of fear. Why can't any of your daughters lead?"

The immortal frowned, hands behind his back. At least he minded the distance she wanted from him, _needed_ from him. "In my original life, and to this day, males are seen as superior. They are the ones with power, and are questioned less than females. They are held as symbols of power, and women-"

"Are brooding mares," she stated, knowing her anger was showing.

"If I truly believed that, do you think I would have so easily accepted Nyssa's multiple partners over the years?" Irene arched a brow, and he rolled his eyes. "Same sex coupling isn't new, but the roles women play nowadays, is interesting to say the least. For instance, before I discovered the Lazarus Pits, women weren't traditionally doctors, the practice considered a form of witchcraft to the uneducated." He had said that with bitterness that Irene doubted most would understand. "And as for Lady Shiva, it took more than a lifetime for her to gain the recognition she has now. Even so there are those who question her abilities and mind when men in similar positions are rarely treated so."

"Ra's," she sighed. "Of course there's always going to be someone who questions another, but women are used to this. It's why we're more durable to such things. It's why we endure where most men will lose their temper. Surely you've noticed that."

"Yes, just as I've noticed the growing world," he acknowledged. "Perhaps you think me chauvinistic for clinging to some older ways."

"Oh, you are," she replied. "And I don't expect to change that. I'm sick and tired of trying to change people for the better and betterment of society. Just understand that you're not just harming your children by holding onto this antiquated notion, but yourself. People are quickly losing respect for thinking women. or any other gender, are weaker than their male counterparts. That means you'll lose respect, and people will question your judgement whether you like it or not."

She shook her head at him when he tried to say something, and Irene walked away, not the slightest bit guilty over how he watched her walk away from him.

* * *

Talia was sent by Ra's to check on the progress on the tests. Irene had the results, and didn't know whether to laugh or cry about being right.

"It's really, really tempting to break patient confidentiality over this," she snorted, hiding the papers from Talia. "And he really needs to stop using you as an owl." Seeing Talia's confusion, Irene elaborated, "It's a reference to how owls are used as messengers and carriers between people. It's from a series called Harry Potter?"

"Ah yes, Damian's been trying to have me read it. I find the language simplistic so far, but the themes are interesting."

Irene tried to imagine Talia sitting by a lamp or any source of light while reading what a lot of people called a children's book. Even if it was only for Talia to read to a younger, much younger Damian, Irene couldn't do it. It made her question both Talia's and Damian's childhoods. Okay, Damian was still a child, but that didn't mean his early years were easy. What was it even like, growing up in a place like this? With people like the ones she was starting to be accustomed to? 

As Talia left, Irene called after her, "You could make owl noises at him? Just a little?"

Talia chuckled, "He wouldn't get the reference, so that would be useless. I appreciate the advice."

* * *

Ra's sat across from her, his face neutral. Irene could tell there was a storm brewing. He was angry at her for pointing something out, unsure of what to do, curious as to the results of her tests and yet afraid of them as well. Too bad the physicians had more curiosity than wisdom at times.

Irene did her best to remain professional this time around, remembering that she should treat him as a patient, not a friend. Damn it hurt. "First, I recommend we go over any questions you might-?"

"What is the sperm count?"

Ooh boy. "Less than one percent of the sample you gave me were male."

Of course he had to put up a front. He was trying to be the Leader of the League of Assassins, not a patient or even a friend. Too bad, she was his doctor at this point, and doctors typically had more authoritative overhaul than some wished. Ra's was not going to be an exception to this. "Any viable?"

It was hard not to react the way she wanted to. "Yes, but most had genetic anomalies, were partially damaged, or were just mutated."

Hence, some possible reasons as to why one of his sons was albino, and the other insane. She didn't even need to say it out loud, the understanding was in his eyes. "And, your theories?"

She took out the reports, showing him the charts and outlining possible details he'd want to know. Irene caught a slight upturn of the lips for a millisecond before he masked it again. He always did that when it came to her explaining certain topics. It was as if his face could light up with those eyes of his if he would let it. "The testis run approximately four degrees Celsius, or thirty-nine degrees Fahrenheit, cooler than the rest of the body during spermatogenesis. Spermatogenesis, which I hope you already know is the period of time where sperm is made, takes approximately seventy-two days or three months. During that time, a number of factors can disrupt the process, and alter the cells."

He waited.

"Some of those factors include elevated heat, which can cause deformities or infertility." His eyes widened and she continued. "From what I've observed of the Lazarus Pits' effects, you increase your body temperature exponentially to the point where it's astonishing you don't die from heat stroke."

He was silent for a good, long minute. They both knew that the Y chromosome in sperm had been shown in multiple studies to last far less than those with the X chromosome. It was kind of poetic now that Irene thought about it.

"The Lazarus Pits, reduce my chances of a partner conceiving a child," he murmured, clearly in shock.

It was a rare, but somewhat pleasant, sight. Yep, she was still ticked off at him. "I wanted your normal DNA to confirm as to whether or not it was genetic. Ra's, it's caused by an outside force. I can't confirm or deny if this is connected, only that there is correlation. This is just a hypothesis. What I can tell you is that if you do have a child, you have less than a one percent chance of having a direct, male heir, and that whatever is causing that is not something inside of you. It's something you're either doing, or exposing yourself to."

He hesitated, "I was physically older when it came to both my sons."

"Meaning that should the Lazarus Pits be connected, and I'm not saying they are, your testis would have had more time to recover and the quality of your fertility would have increased," she conceded. Irene just hoped he wouldn't bring up how she liked him with a little gray in his hair. She wasn't interested in baring him any kids at the moment, if ever. "But there are still male cells that are damaged or affected regardless, and that has affected your children in ways beyond their control."

Yeah, this was his fault, not the mothers'.

Ra's nodded, got up, and walked out, thanking her as he went. Even though he didn't stay, Irene made sure to destroy and biological material left.

Sighing, Irene couldn't help but wish that if nothing else he'd be better to his children. She had seen him fatherly at times, and she had heard how his children cared for him. The problem with the latter was that it seemed more like worship or being raised in a cult...Was that really love?

If it was, Irene didn't want any part of it.

* * *

 _**Bonus** _ _:_

"Pardon, Dr. Aspen, but could you repeat what you want from me?"

She rolled her eyes, and Ra's couldn't really bring himself to look elsewhere from her face. Was she propositioning him? Wasn't she angry? It wasn't as if he hadn't partners who were like that, but he hadn't thought her to be one of them. "I want to conduct some fertility tests to see why you have problems reproducing."

"I don't-"

"Fine, producing _sons_." Oh. "That's what you're after, isn't it? A male heir?"

He didn't need one. Damian was his heir, even if he sometimes evaluated Timothy Drake's abilities. Both were adequate. That wasn't the point though, was it? "Not exactly, but I do find myself curious."

His chest had a magazine put onto it, a container in hand, and Ra's found himself pushed into the closest bathroom. "Let me know when you're done."

Ra's breathed in and out, both trying to calm himself from rage, and other emotions.

...On second thought, he'd better use those other emotions to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter some real drama and feels begin...
> 
> Also, Ra's may or may not get sucker punched.
> 
> Maybe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Sing Me to Sleep:
> 
> "Ra's Al Ghul is heading this way."
> 
> A woman dressed completely in red stood above a pit filled with boiling green liquid that lit into fire from its putrid gasses. Her hair was dark with a white stripe separating it. Her eyes were piercing, but empty. She didn't even react to the screams of fear below her.
> 
> "Let them come." She peered at a vial filled with yellow, noxious material, pouring fuming green from the pit into it. "We need more test subjects."
> 
> The servant bowed, "Yes, Red Claw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ducard is meant to be a bit OOC.

The armed figures were encroaching, searching the forest. Jason picked up both kids, keeping Maps behind him and Damian at a short distance as they moved in the trees. The figures were all wearing camouflage with masks. On their shoulders were crimson cat paw markings.

Red Claw.

Or at least her growing number of followers. What would she even call her cult?

Maps was unusually quiet, her gaze sharp on the assassins. In fact, she looked angry. Damian hoped she would keep her cool. She wasn't exactly the most stealthy. They waited, observing as the small group moved past. They didn't look like they were hunting for anyone. Instead, many were carrying packages. Jason waited until most had gone before leaving Maps with Damian, following after them. When he returned, his posture showed how irate he was.

"They disappeared, without a trace. Not even any tracks." Damian wanted whatever shoes those guys were wearing. He was going to find a way. Todd turned to look at Maps. "Your theory's looking pretty good right now-"

There were fast footsteps and movements in the trees. One of the people had a sword.

"Kid, close your eyes and cover your ears!" Jason Todd whispered harshly, looking over at Maps Mizoguchi to make sure she did so.

Damian was prepared to cover her eyes seeing as she still had them open when Wonder Woman and Tygrus appeared, one looking worried and the other excited, his ears perking up. Red Hood slowly stood up, but kept his guns out. He and Wonder Woman said something in a language Damian couldn't recognize, meaning it was either a code or an extremely dead language. Considering Wonder Woman came from an ancient civilization that isolated itself from _Man's_ _World_ , the latter made more sense.

It also made sense they'd have either in the first place, considering how many shapeshifting or otherwise disguised enemies existed.

Both nodded and Diana smiled much more easily. Oh no, that wasn't just _any_ smile. It was the amused kind, and she was looking between Damian and Maps with it. Even if she didn't say it, even though he wasn't a mind reader, he _knew_ what she was thinking. Damian suddenly became very wary of the Lasso of Truth.

Tygrus beamed, distracting Damian and Maps from Red Hood's and Wonder Woman's conversation. "Hello, little ones. It is good to see you."

Damian watched as Maps shrieked with glee, jabbering all sorts of incoherent words as she showed Tygrus her backpack. The hybrid miraculously followed every word, smiling shyly.

"So, you are the friend of Robin's that Tygrus had to chase around the island?"

Oh no, Maps was sparkling, radiant with joy. "You talk about me? And you told _Wonder Woman_ about _me_?"

"I did no such thing!"

Wonder Woman was far too pleased with the inconceivable notion. "Tygrus did, actually."

Maps' enthusiasm didn't deteriorate in the slightest. What was it called? Fangirling? "This is so amazing!" She paused, gesturing to the hill under the ruins of a castle. It was the same castle that Tygrus had been made in. "By the way, I'm fairly sure there's an underground base there. I've got maps from before the castle was built and more recent years too. The hill is bigger than it should be, even with whatever made that place explode."

Damian felt an odd swell of pride for Maps' attention to detail.

She handed papers to Tygrus, who shrunk his ears back in shame. "Much of the land was affected by the force of the destruction of Father's labs." Sorrow coated his features. "I avoided it so I wouldn't relive bad memories."

And because Tygrus, as guide to the island for the scientists, avoided going there, that means few others tried to navigate the area.

No one pressured him for more, though Maps did cling onto his arm as an embrace. She was one of the few who never showed him fear. Her tone of voice shifted. She knew when to be serious and when not to be. "I'm willing to bet that not only will we find our missing scientists there, but the possible EMP that not only prevents signals to get to the island, but also knocked us out of the sky."

Wonder Woman arched a brow, impressed. No one questioned Maps' words. Not only was she able to give evidence to her theory to the base, but also provide a possible explanation for what caused the jet to crash. "So, what do we do now?"

Tygrus shook his head at them. "The three of us can go to see Irene and give her the news..."

Maps was obviously confused who Irene was, but didn't question it, most likely assuming that Irene was one of the scientists. That wasn't entirely incorrect, but Irene wasn't a scientist. She was a physician who just had experience with flora and understood the effects of certain chemicals on the body. Although, she did seem to have innate abilities to work with chemicals and scientific unknowns.

"As bad as this might sound, after telling the others I think Tygrus should take the kids elsewhere and guard them," Jason said. Both Damian and Maps were about to argue when he explained, "Red Claw, to our knowledge, might want to use Irene as bait for your grandfather." Maps gave Damian a look, and she ignored his attempt to mimic his father's glare. "If you and she are in the same place, then we can be sure that she'll try to use that to her advantage. This way, if she tries to go after one or both of you, her forces will be divided between targets."

It was sound, but that didn't mean Damian liked it. "And you two will infiltrate the base?"

Red Hood twirled his guns, likely showing off for Maps to reassure her. "Got it. Now scram, and stay safe."

The last part he tacked on, the first half playful and second filled with some fondness.

Much to Damian's frustration, he found himself and Maps picked up by Tygrus...As if they were bag luggage.

"...Tt."

* * *

Ra's sipped some tea as he monitored the Detective finish making a call.

"Why the Martian Manhunter and Thanagarians?"

Bruce Wayne glanced up briefly before checking his equipment, sharpening one of his batarangs. At his apparent frustration at his whetstone's ineffectiveness, Ra's offered one of his own, ignoring how the Detective scowled upon reluctantly taking it. "We need people who can fly. J'onn can take more risks when it comes to getting in and out of places, and we can maintain contact through a psychic link if our communication devices fail. Hawkman and Hawkwoman are detectives and have the ability to repel certain forms of mind control either through being Thanagarians, or through Nth metal in their gear."

So these individuals were uniquely qualified. "And why not Superman or the Flash?"

"Superman is in space reestablishing Kandor, with hopes that the Eden Project can help restore much of the lost specimens. The Flash is dealing with a hurricane in the States."

"The Martian seems a bit, _extreme_."

Wayne paused. "...It's my son." Some bias, but not something Ra's could bring himself to criticize. "And I'm not the only one who's sent powerful allies to the island. Except, you did it _before_ Damian went missing."

Ra's set down his cup, handing the empty glass to Ubu. "I am invested in the project. The growing number of disappearances is discouraging, and one of the best ways to remedy that is to ensure that one of your most qualified members wasn't taken as the others might have been."

The billionaire gave him a look. "That's not what Talia implied." Ra's would need to speak with his daughter later. "And actions speak louder than words. For instance, Talia and I saw the two of you when you first visited the Rose Cafe. You're carrying the book that Irene gifted you." Before Ra's could say anything else, the Detective continued. "And, I went to her apartment that night."

What?

"And I told her that you had been an eco-terrorist in the past. I don't know if she believed me, but I doubt she did. I had told her to tell me if she found anything or if you contacted her." Did Irene-? "She never contacted me, or told Robin of anything." He hesitated, looking Ra's in the eye. "I've seen the two of you spend time together. I don't know how much she knows about you, or exactly what she thinks about you, but I know she cares about you, and you have some attachment to her as well."

Damn it. "...I have not told her about my 'secret life' as you might call it. I find her company pleasing, enlightening at times, but I've no intention for something more than that."

Of course the Detective had to be skeptical. The man had earned the title for a reason. "Does she know that?"

Ra's found himself clutching the book tighter in the inner part of his cloak that couldn't be seen. He had to be careful not to damage it due to how strong his grip was. The silent reminder only helped him to recall how he met the healer. As of late, though he loathed to admit it even to himself, it wasn't just he who was helping her, but he felt as though it was easier to breathe around her. She was helping him recover from wounds she couldn't possibly know about. It was part of her nature.

"Dr. Aspen has not indicated any interest, and to my knowledge nor have I displayed any to her," Ra's said quietly.

He was not a liar, but he would not give anyone the satisfaction of finding something they could use against him.

"We'll be at the island in ten minutes," Lady Shiva informed them, taking out her own blades to whet.

"My apologies, Lady Shiva. I hope you do not find this particular dull."

The sound of her sword against stone sparked something in her eyes. "Dull? Oh no, _Great One_ , I've always been entertained when it comes to Dr. Aspen. I can't wait to see how she fares in this situation." Another swipe of her sword. "Though I do wonder how she'll react to the truth."

Before Ra's could say anything, Batman interjected, "Well, when I told her that Ra's was an eco-terrorist, she asked herself why she didn't think that could be surprising. However that doesn't quite imply him being a leader of an organization of assassins."

"...She didn't find the possibility of me being an eco-terrorist surprising?"

Now Ra's was _really_ anxious as to what her opinion of him was.

Of course that's when the Demon Wing's ability to fly had to fail.

Damn it.

* * *

Irene found herself laughing with joy when she saw Robin, not even caring about the audience around them when she ran up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"UNHAND ME WOMAN!"

She snickered, ruffling up his hair before holding his hands. "I was so worried when I saw the Bat Wing crash. What are you doing here?" She smirked at the sight of Maps. "And who's this?"

Robin cleared his throat, folding his arms. "This is Maps. She's a-"

"I've met Robin a few times. I'm a student at Gotham Academy and a lot of weird things happen there. Like how there was this time that [Killer Croc](https://i1.wp.com/batman-news.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/GOTHAC_5_dylux-27.jpg?resize=696%2C759&quality=80&strip=info&ssl=1) was in the sewers, or that time where I fought [Clayface](https://dcwomenofcolor.tumblr.com/post/166958939849/olive-maps-vs-clayface-gotham-academy-10), or one of my friends is a [Man-Bat](https://static3.cbrimages.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2019/11/DC-10-Things-You-Didn---t-Know-About-Gotham-Academy-7-Cropped.jpg?q=50&fit=crop&w=740&h=369)..."

Irene couldn't even bring herself to be disturbed other than of the potential dangers this child has undergone. But, they did live in Gotham so some things were unavoidable. The Boy Wonder covered her mouth, only for the girl to grin and rub her nose all over his gloves. "[UGH! You disgusting child](https://lordlonato.tumblr.com/post/162902316882/so-is-this-their-thing-nowbecause-im)!"

"You should know not to do that by now."

Ducard leaned over to Deathstroke, "What's it called? Shipping?"

"I will break your nose if you do not shut up."

Robin eyed them with suspicion while Maps waved at the assassins. "Hi!"

"Hello!" Ducard responded, getting elbowed by Deathstroke. "Oof."

Irene offered her hand. "Dr. Irene Aspen. I've been working for a project here on the island, and I _think_ I'm one of Robin's friends, but I doubt he'll admit it."

"Cool, me too. Except for being a scientist." Maps tilted her head. "And by the way, Robin does like you, but we both know he's too tsundere to say anything. Oh, and who are those guys?"

"They're...Assassins." Irene wasn't going to hide that fact. When said assassins gave her scowls, she shrugged. "What? You want me to say you're circus performers who just happened unto the island? Those kinds of outfits don't exactly fit bodyguard stereotypes, and you're obviously not superheroes."

Maps walked off to the side, not even phased by the revelation, grabbing paper and color pencils before sketching something on them. Her tongue was sticking out as she focused, muttering things under her breath. Robin didn't pay her any heed, though Tygrus kept an eye on her. The latter was fairly protective. It was adorable.

Tygrus grunted, "Red Hood confirmed that Red Claw is on the island."

"Great, so we're dealing with a terrorist... _Again_ ," Irene said, holding her chin in thought. "I take it there's a plan in place?"

Tygrus and Robin explained what was going on as the others listened. They were finishing when all heard a loud boom, and saw smoke and flames close by. Ducard cursed, "That was the Demon Wing."

Irene blinked, "Demon Wing? Wait, does that belong to Ra's? Please don't tell me he's that corny when it comes to giving names."

Deathstroke huffed, " _Batwing_?"

"Oi, Batman didn't name them. A [_Dick_](https://i.redd.it/t7vx14vx2ihz.png) did."

Wow, Nightwing must love those [puns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz4Dd1I_fX0). Robin's eyes widened for some reason when he saw her snort. Oops, normally she'd correct him on his language or tell him not to use that kind of profanity. She tried to maintain her appearance, pretend that nothing had happened. She wasn't sure about what the others knew after all. Irene just hoped this wouldn't change anything.

"Regardless, we need to investigate," Irene said. "And get the kids to safety. Tygrus, stay in the shadows with them while Deathstroke, Ducard and I check it out." The assassins tried to convince her otherwise. She gave them a look, silencing them. As they moved in the direction of the wreckage, Irene paused and turned back to ruffle Robin's hair. He muttered something unintelligible, his pallor darkening as she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Stay safe, hero."

Hopefully that wasn't too much. Irene wasn't sure how this was all going to end up. This may sound callous, but she doubted Robin or the others would easily die. They were of a world where people always returned in one way or another. As for Irene? She was one of countless metaphorical red shirts in all of this. Life had never been certain for her.

"...You too."

* * *

Ra's calmly stepped out of the jet, searching his surroundings while Ubu checked to see if anything could be salvaged. "I do believe your assessment as who to send was right detective. That was an electromagnetic pulse. Our devices would have been useless."

Just arriving was difficult. "And what about Robin? He was using the Batwing."

This did not bode well.

"Your _ward_ is resourceful, Detective. I have no doubt that he would survive the crash. For now, we just need to locate him." He gripped onto the book inside his cloak a little tighter. "And knowing him, he'll be searching for Dr. Aspen. It would be best to search the research facility first."

And the map they both had was electronic. This would take time. "I take it you have no access to your tools of trade?"

"Only the manual ones. It's supposed to be about one hundred yards West from where Tygrus was born. We avoided the ruins itself due to construction concerns and concern of our guide's- "

The cover of the book shook enough to have the paper cut through one of his fingers. He hissed as it fell, quickly reaching to catch it. There, turned to one of the pages, were pictures of a forest and a hill. On one of them was a castle, and a picture after showing the ruins at the same location. Furrowing his brows, he searched the area, seeing the same castle in the short distance.

"Detective, do you have a compass?" Surely enough, Batman pulled one out of his utility belt. It swayed a little unevenly, likely a temporary result of the EMP. Ra's eyes followed the Sun instead. "We will find the station in _that_ direction."

Batman didn't question it. Whether it was due to their mutual goals or the Detective caught on, Ra's could not find himself able to care. Instead, he grimaced at the blood stains now inside the pages of Irene's gift to him.

"Irene took pictures of the island," Wayne murmured. "Or at least had them sent before she gave them to you."

"It appears so," Ra's replied. "She gave some to me after the initial gift, however. These are a few of those."

Though she never told him where they came from, the doctor had given him pictures from the location of Project Eden.

_**Inside was a book full of photos, ones of places around the world. Some were black and white, but most were of color. Some were older than others, and many newer. The cover was handcrafted, with illustrations completed by novice hands, but done so with great care. The details, she had made it. She made something for him. "You've probably already been around the world, but I knew you enjoyed nature even if I didn't know to what extent. So, I gathered some old family photos along with my own. It's not much, but-"** _

_**"This is beautiful," he said almost breathlessly. He would never admit to his eyes stinging, but he couldn't deny turning the pages with silent awe. Now the coat he had gotten her, not made, seemed pitiful in comparison. "You, you're giving me photos from your family as well?"** _

_**Irene Aspen smiled. "And my own. The Earth isn't what it used to be, but we're trying to make things better. That's why some of these are from the same locations. It's not perfect, but we're getting there."** _

She had been trying to give him hope, hope for a better world.

How well did she understand him? Even after such a short period of time?

"I'm not sure whether to be angry or thankful she did that. I told her you knew of the project and nothing was exactly a secret, but this?" The Detective observed Ra's expressions and body language. "You're still carrying it, her gift. It means that much to you?"

No, he would not allow the Detective, _anyone_ , to gain the upper hand.

"Detective, I will not-"

There was ruffling in the trees nearby. Ubu and Lady Shiva took out their weapons while Batman took out one of his tools. Ra's placed the book inside a pocket while placing a hand on his scabbard. His heart pulsed viciously as he saw her face. She was covered in scratches and a few bruises, but otherwise appeared unharmed. Behind and in front of her were Ducard and Deathstroke. 

He hadn't known what to expect, but it wasn't her looking at [both](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz4Dd1I_fX0) him and the Detective. "Robin is safe. He's with Tygrus and...A _friend_ that Robin brought to help locate Red Claw's base. Red Hood confirmed that her group, or at least people wearing her mark, are on the island. They attacked the base six hours ago, trying to capture me. Ducard and Deathstroke saved me."

Her voice was disturbingly neutral, her expression placid. He did not like it when he couldn't evaluate what someone was thinking. It was a rare thing, and one that wasn't pleasant.

Ra's Al Ghul arched a brow at Ducard's bandages, namely the ones on his nose. "I see." 

Ducard gestured to his face, "This is _her_ doing."

"And I'm not apologizing," Irene stated coolly. There were darker bags under her eyes, and it was clear she was exhausted. That would need to be amended."I assumed them to be my attackers in the scuffle, and retaliated under the impression they were going to kill me. They would not have been able to help me without exposing their identities. I told them the only way I would cooperate is by them explaining who and what they were." She met his eyes, and her own were unusually gentle. "I didn't want to ask too many questions, because I want answers from _you_ , not from an outside source."

The heaviness in him both lifted and weighted upon him. Without saying anything too specific, she was asking for him to spare them. He let out a breath, "Deathstroke, Ducard, we will speak at a later time."

Batman scowled, "Where are Diana and Red Hood?"

It was Deathstroke who answered, "Investigating the possible base that Robin's ally located." He provided coordinates while Ducard conversed with Shiva and Ubu, providing further details. All the while, Batman maintained a narrowed gaze on Irene, suspicious for some reason. "Why did you give pictures of the island to Ra's?"

She blinked, "I asked Mr. Wayne if I could? He allowed me to take the images home and as long as I didn't inform others where it came from or directly what it was, then it was fine. I was also informed that this information wasn't exactly confidential in regards to Mr. Al Ghul."

Ra's almost flinched. She hadn't said his name, instead speaking of him formally. Batman grimaced, but nodded. 

She sighed, "We need to stop Claw." She hesitated. "I may have some experience with this kind of situation, but it doesn't compare to those who have been in battles as you all have. I also don't have experience dealing with Red Claw, so her tactics are unknown to me."

Ra's should've remembered that when needed, she was able to set her emotions aside. It was an admirable quality. "Detective, I believe it would be in everyone's best interests if we work together for our common goal."

The Detective nodded, "We need to get Irene and the children out of here."

"Lady Shiva, please go guard the Robin and his companion."

Irene's brows raised, the first change in her expression thus far. Shiva asked what it was and Irene took a moment to answer. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that I had offered cookies and muffins to the most dangerous person in the world, if not multiple solar systems."

"Thank you, those were delicious by the way."

Thousands of questions were clearly on everyone's minds, but they decided to put those inquiries aside until a more appropriate time. It was agreed that the civilian ally (who the others refused to say the name of for some reason) would go with Tygrus. Shiva would get Robin with Batman to explain the situation. Irene would stay with Ducard. Deathstroke would remain with Ra's and Ubu so that they would investigate Red Claw and terminate her plans. Tygrus was familiar with the civilian, Shiva was the most dangerous assassin in the world and thus was the best qualified to protect Ra's heir, and Ducard and Irene had started to get along. The three would travel to different parts of the island, each having someone cover their wards' tracks.

They had begun to separate, but Ra's stayed behind for a moment, informing Ducard to leave him and the doctor alone. Irene waited for him to say something, anything. "Are you injured?"

"No, mostly agitated," she admitted. She stepped slightly closer, unsure. "And you?"

"I am unharmed," he breathed, the tension easing, only to be replaced by another. "Irene-"

Look, I think we both know now isn't the time to discuss what happened or answer any questions I have about you, and I do have questions." She offered an awkward smile before . " ...I meant it when I said I wanted to hear the truth from you, instead of something that could be interpreted as gossip or rumors."

Ra's didn't want to walk away. He wanted to say so much more. He inhaled and exhaled. "Irene, I am not a good man."

"Is now really the time to-?"

"Please, listen?" So she did. "I am the leader of the League of Assassins."

Her eyes widened as she folded her arms. "Um, okay? I kind of gathered you had a high rank even before I found out you worked with assassins, but leading an organization isn't something I can say I anticipated."

"There is more."

"Now that I'm expecting," she replied.

It was hard not to make an undignified snort. "I am also centuries old. I've prolonged it through means that I cannot delve into at the moment due to time restraints."

"...Please don't say you bath in the blood of virgins or something just as macabre."

"I am not a vampire." Ra's didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. "I have made many enemies over the years, and I fear one of them has made you a target because of me."

Irene raked a hand through her hair. "Well, I can honestly say that it's the first time somebody has wanted me dead because of association to others. I'm not comfortable with it, but it's not something I'm unused to."

That didn't make it right. He was going to say something when she added, "Ra's, neither of us are in a good position to discuss this. I'm likely in shock, I'm angry, and for some reason I'm not surprised by what you just told me even though I know I should be. If anything, I just feel like I'm disappointed, and I'm not sure at who or why." Her words stung. "And I think we should talk when thousands, possibly millions of lives aren't at stake in the present? I don't want to say or do anything I'll regret later."

Even now she was acting wiser and more mature than most. "...May I speak with you later?"

"Of course, Ra's," she said sternly. "I care about you. We just have bigger priorities right now, and I need time to process things. Okay?"

She cared about him. She _cared_ about him. She cared about _him_.

"You care?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The anger was breaking through her calm tone. "It's kind of hard not to."

No shame whatsoever.

_**"...You were hurting too, and that's what scared me the most."** _

Thinking carefully, he searched her eyes, then took her hand. She didn't tug it away, only confused until he brought the back of it to his lips.

He wished she'd forgive him after this, wanted to hope she would.

"You are extraordinary, Irene Aspen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Ra's left, Irene touched the back of her hand, her mind running rampant with every little touch and action that Ra's had ever given her.
> 
> The past couple of days had been increasingly unnerving and confusing. So much had happened, and trying to describe this to anyone would be headache inducing.
> 
> Yet, despite that, even with everything Ra's had said, Irene had been honest when she told him she didn't feel surprised. No, she hadn't expected it, and it certainly bothered her, but why wasn't she surprised? Had she just been in denial all this time? How many mistakes had she been making? What were Ra's intentions?
> 
> Irene Aspen didn't hear the footsteps until they were right behind her.
> 
> ...It wasn't Ducard.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Sing Me to Sleep:
> 
> As Ra's left, Irene touched the back of her hand, her mind running rampant with every little touch and action that Ra's had ever given her.
> 
> The past couple of days had been increasingly unnerving and confusing. So much had happened, and trying to describe this to anyone would be headache inducing.
> 
> Yet, despite that, even with everything Ra's had said, Irene had been honest when she told him she didn't feel surprised. No, she hadn't expected it, and it certainly bothered her, but why wasn't she surprised? Had she just been in denial all this time? How many mistakes had she been making? What were Ra's intentions?
> 
> Irene Aspen didn't hear the footsteps until they were right behind her.
> 
> ...It wasn't Ducard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 4/11/2020
> 
> I put in a couple of links to make a rather dark joke. Apologies in advance.

"Irene Aspen?"

The doctor stilled. The voice was familiar, yet not all at once. Slowly turning, she saw a woman, a transparent one. The woman was smiling sadly despite her head covering masking her eyes. She wore white dress-like robes over billowing pants. Irene thought of her history courses. The top was called a qamis, an the pants were sirwals.

Why the hell was there a ghost here?

"Um, hi? I'm not a psychic so..." That was when Irene noticed that all sound in the area had disappeared, and that Ducard, who was a few feet away, wan't moving, frozen in time. After a moment of absorbing that, Irene glanced back at the apparition, wondering if she'd been wrong about being a psychic. This had never happened to her before, right? This was really weird and kind of creepy. "You're the voice, aren't you? Or at least who it belongs to. Why are you in my head?"

Yep, Irene should've been used to the craziness in her life. There was something on the tip of Irene's tongue when she saw the woman. Irene knew her somehow. It was as if meeting a childhood friend again, one you'd forgotten the name of but knew by heart. The woman lifted her head, striking brown eyes softening. There was a fierce intelligence about her, a spirit stronger than fire.

_**"Perhaps I can help?"** _

_**He was reading over notes, calculations. This man was still unknown to her, but she wanted to make the best of the situation. She wanted a partner, someone she could trust, and hopefully see her as an equal. He wanted her to fetch him something, a beverage. That wasn't happening.** _

_**"I mean with the calculations. I learnt much from my father and knew he was struggling to complete his final great work." She made sure to make eye contact. She tried not to think of how nice those eyes of his were. They were very comely, even if she doubted she'd say that out loud. "...Warm the milk yourself and let me see those figures."** _

_**He smiled, offering his hand. Tentatively, she took it, allowing him to pull her close. It felt nice, holding his hand, his other at her back. He was warm. "...I believe this is going to be a-"** _

Despite the woman's demeanor, she was calming, which made things even more creepy.

Worse yet, she dissipated, vanishing right before Irene's eyes.

"Dr. Aspen?"

She yelped, jumping a few feet in the air. Ducard's expression instantly changed from the friendly, goofy guy she had broken the nose of into something far more intimidating. It was the first time she could think of him as an assassin. "What is it?"

Thinking back to what she had just seen and what occurred with the Lasso of Truth, Irene shivered. "I think I'm going crazy."

She really, really hoped she wouldn't be shoved into Arkham.

* * *

"You brought a _civilian_ here."

Damian folded his arms, paying more attention to the fact that Lady Shiva was speaking with Maps. The latter was enthusiastically showing the woman maps of the island, comparing details. Lady Shiva's body language belied little, but Damian knew how uncomfortable the assassin could be about children, considering Shiva's relationship with one of Batman's other protege's. At least she was indulging Maps at the moment. Actually, she seemed to be listening intently as Maps presented her pages full of drawn in colors. Even from a distance Damian could tell these weren't just doodles. They were notes and possible entrances to the underground base.

"She was instrumental in locating what you could not," Damian stated calmly. "Red Hood and I are more than able to protect her. That, and she was going to find a way to visit Tygrus sooner or later, with or without us. In this case, I'm killing two birds with one stone."

Perhaps "kill" wasn't the best word to use, but it got the point across. Batman narrowed his eyes, "We _will_ speak of this later."

There were moments where Batman was reminiscent of Damian's grandfather to the point where it was scary. Had Bruce Wayne's morals been different in some way, he would've made an excellent leader to the League of Assassins. Damian wondered how much he resembled both of his father figures. Shiva and Maps approached, the girl practically bouncing. Shiva was unreadable.

"I've found three possible entrances so far. Two of them are big enough to fit vehicles, one large enough to fit aircraft."

Shiva nodded, confirming Batman's and Damian's concerns. "The opening indicative not just by size, but by elevation and structure. It's a hangar, one meant for small planes or jets. Whatever Red Claw is planning requires supplies, and might involve aircraft to cause mass destruction.Nothing is certain until we get in there. You need to locate your little friends about this and inform the others. When will the other members of your Justice League arrive?"

Batman told her, Tygrus moving to Maps' side. Damian knew that Tygrus would go above and beyond to protect his...Friend.

Damian folded his arms, tensing when Maps said, "Question." The adults gave her silent permission to speak. "Red Claw is known for germ warfare and stealing weaponry. Project Eden, and the rest of this island, doesn't fit her modus operandi. I think we should figure out what her plan might be before barging in. I mean, it's obvious this whole thing is a trap of some kind, but maybe we should figure out what the trap is so we can turn it back against her."

Shiva blinked once, twice. Then she turned to Damian, "Where'd you get her?"

"Tt."

"We met at Gotham Academy," Maps said nonchalantly. When Damian glared, she shrugged at him. "She's an awesome assassin, if not the best. It'll just tick her off more to make her play a simpler version of _'[Where's](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Where%27s_Wally%3F_\(book\)) [Wally](https://youtu.be/4v8iGBAKJPU?t=139)?' " _Shiva smirked, so Maps tacked on, "Please don't kill my family, or me. If you have to kill me, can you make me kind of heroic? When I die, I want to be a hero."

"...I'll consider it," Shiva replied slowly, befuddled by the child.

Damian knew the feeling well. "You better not."

Shiva narrowed her gaze at him, amused much to Damian's annoyance, and Batman was quick to redirect her. "I can scout the layout. As previously agreed upon with _Ra's_ , Tygrus will watch the civilian, and you will, please, guard Robin. And Robin, _behave_."

Maps pouted, but nodded. Shiva bent over, whispering something in Maps ear. The girl nodded, "Yep, Irene and I know. Well, she hasn't said it yet, but it's kind of obvious."

"How long?" Shiva asked calmly.

The girl tilted her head, grinning with a finger over her lips, "A while. And I know you know too. I just won't say anything specific."

Lady Shiva nodded, walking over to Damian. "Say your goodbyes now."

Damian hesitated, looking at Maps. What were she and Shiva referring to? And why did Damian have such a bad feeling about all of this? His anxiety must've showed somehow.

"It's okay, I know we'll be okay." Maps beamed, taking something out of her bag. It was the batarang he had given her a long time ago. "And if something does go wrong, I've been learning from the best."

"I never trained you," Damian deadpanned.

"Exactly," she responded, gesturing to herself. He rolled his eyes, until she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously though, you've still taught me a lot. It'll be okay."

If it was going to okay, then why did Damian feel like something bad was going to happen?

* * *

"Never expected this team up."

Wonder Woman chuckled under her breath. She and Red Hood were in the trees, the Amazon using her natural tracking skills while the Gothamite used his trained ones, and his advanced gear. The immortal and the reborn searched the area, Red Hood having brought Wonder Woman to the spot he and the children had been in. They were following the general direction Red Claw's group had been traveling in.

"It has been some time." The last time they had collaborated was when Batman had been injured and Diana fought alongside the second Robin for a mission that involved rescuing Superman. Diana never approved of Batman taking on such young proteges, especially under the circumstances they were brought under. She had a small change of heart for minuscule parts of it ever since Donna and Cassie became Wonder Girls. She still had her reservations though. "I am still surprised you remembered what I taught you."

Red Hood shrugged, uncomfortable with bringing too much of the past up, but some better memories making it easier. "You taught me a lot."

"I still don't understand how Batman could let you out in a swimsuit and cape."

"Hey, it's a classic...And you're just jealous that my legs look better than yours."

Diana arched a brow, not convinced. However, she did snort when the former Robin took a pose worthy of a supermodel on the cover of an explicit magazine. There was a snap of a branch, and the two went quiet. Below were people in camouflage, red paws markings on their shoulders.

Red Claw.

The mirth was gone, replaced by their goals. On opposite sides of the group, the two followed them, observing their movements. The footwear the soldiers wore didn't leave any markings, their suits covering their faces and all skin. Their eyes were covered with their masks. As they went, they dropped objects behind them that dissolved into the ground.

Upon getting near the hill under the ruins of the castle, a door opened, one large enough to transport vehicles. Red Hood dove in through a corner near the ceiling, Wonder Woman floating in not far behind him. The latter wrinkled her nose, checking to make sure the coast is clear. "That _stench_..."

"Those pellets were masking the scent, and altering the temperature to match the rest of the environment," Red Hood stated, touching the side of his mask. "They've specifically been making sure they weren't going to be followed. That explains why Tygrus couldn't locate them, or almost any other League member that bothered to come here."

"Why go this far?" Diana asked.

Red Hood gestured to the then distant group. They were approaching a cart full of barrels with hazard symbols. There was a set on a pallet labeled Akrham Asylum. As soon as the group moved on, Wonder Woman and Red Hood cautiously approached one, Red Hood scanning one.

"This is Joker's Toxin," the former Robin hissed. Wonder Woman glanced over to another type, and he scanned that as well. "And Fear Gas. What would Red Claw want with these?"

"She's stolen a virus before. Perhaps she's trying to repeat it?"

"Red Claw never intended to actually use the [virus](https://youtu.be/IRdBQeruiC8?t=75)," Red Hood stated. "Only to strike terror and gain funds she wanted. We never found out for what though. Their agenda's always been unknown." He paused, looking at the rock formations, "This seems almost, familiar."

Both tensed when they heard a clatter, Red Hood using his grapple to propel himself to the ceiling once more, and Wonder Woman flying upwards. Below, Red Claw appeared, narrowing her eyes at the containers. "Is this all of it?"

"Yes, Red Claw," one man said, thumping his hand on his chest before bowing. "it is all that you requested...And more."

She beamed, "Excellent. Now, attend to our newest cargo."

Wonder Woman yelled out when a blast hit her, and Red Hood managed to dodge the first taser-like object. The second one though seared fire through his veins before he hit the ground. Both tried to get up, their bodies and nerves overwhelmed. Red Claw was nonchalantly reading over schematics of missiles. It was labeled [Project Excalibur](https://dcau.fandom.com/wiki/Project_Excalibur).

"And now, we wait."

* * *

Irene was freaking out on the inside even as she kept her body language as placated as possible. Ducard wasn't fooled. "What did you see?"

"I think I'm hallucinating," she admitted reluctantly. Now was _not_ the time for this. Touching her forehead, she asked, "I'm sorry, but can we sit down for a moment?"

"Too hot for you?" he asked, gesturing to a rock underneath the dense canopy.

She did as he suggested, surprised but grateful when he handed her a bottle of water. She gave her thanks and he nodded, giving a small smile before sitting across from her. "I've always been able to take heat, a lot better than most. The problem is humidity combined with extreme temperatures. Jungles are typically in the high seventies or eighties when it comes to that, and this place is no exception."

"Why grow stuff here?"

_**Project Eden had multiple locations around the world, but this island was specifically chosen for its extraordinary fertility and the soil's uncanny ability to strengthen flora in the area.** _

_**Scientists had been completing studies on both indigenous plant life and the ones that could miraculously grow there.** _

"This place has some of the most fertile Earth in the world, even more so than volcanic soil or mollisols. We've even been able to grow near extinct flora not just from our planet, but other worlds."

Ducard tilted his head, "I thought you were a doctor, so why are you here? Or are you a doctor like Poison Ivy but without the crazy?"

Gathering intel was probably something he was used to doing. But, he worked for Ra's and if Ra's trusted him, then Irene would try to. "I'm a physician who happens to be the daughter of an herbalist and granddaughter to a wiccan. You can say herbalism, botany, and medicine are hereditary interests." Wow, that sounded a like a lot out loud. And it sounded way too elaborate. "Basically, my family really liked studying plants and their uses. So, I get to find out what the plants here do and what _can_ be used to help people."

"So...You're a witch?"

As ticked off as she was at Ra's, Irene really missed him. She rolled her eyes, "Do I looked like Zatanna or any other female magician around?"

"No, but I'm guessing you'd look good in Zatanna's leggings." He paused as she glared at him. "You've disturbingly good at that. Where did you learn it?"

That, that she had to think on. "I, don't actually know. The first time I used it was the first time I'd been exposed to Fear Gas by the Scarecrow. When I was a kid someone told me that I should pick my battles wisely, but to show fear to whoever is going to hurt you. It just gives them more control, and that's the last thing you want. So, I did my best not to show fear. I let myself get angry, some of it I've buried over the years."

Ducard watched Irene carefully. "There's a lot of rage underneath, isn't there?"

She chuckled darkly, "You have no idea." Taking a swig, she raked her hair back, nearly jumping when he offered her a granola bar. "Er, thanks." He took out his own, and she thought for a moment. There was steel in his eyes, contrary to his friendly expression."You're wearing a mask right now, aren't you?"

"Beg pardon?"

"You're an assassin. Even if I'm not your next target, or at least hopefully not, you're too friendly and polite. But not too much to be in order to catch others off guard." In some ways, he reminded her of Bruce. "You're a natural hunter."

He arched a brow, "I'm not so sure about that. You were able to sense me, and you broke my nose, remember?"

"Did you let me do it on purpose? Or at least be able to fight back in order to lower my guard? Make me feel safer and maybe more cooperative because I believed I might have a fighting chance?" He was silent, and she continued. "Harming me is against your current mission, so holding me against my will would be detrimental to your goals. Not to mention a senior member of the Justice League and realistically a predator were after you after I went missing."

If he had acted in a manner where she was truly a hostage, the situation could be very different. He was making it so he always had an advantage. It made him dangerous, for better or worse. 

The steel lightened for a fraction of a second. "...Did you know I trained Batman?"

"No," she replied calmly.

Batman was trained by assassins? That actually explained a few things.

He got up, brushing himself off as he walked a little. "I'm known as the best tracker in the League of Assassins, a master of stealth." Ducard disappeared behind a tree branch, and Irene suddenly understood how as he appeared behind her without making a sound. "And I say that as a fact, not out of pride."

So that's where Batman learned it. Irene tried not to react outwardly. "So I see. That's why Ra's had you track me down here, because he knew you could."

Ducard shrugged, sitting once more. There weren't even markings under where he stepped. "And why he entrusted you to me. Shiva is the greatest assassin primarily through her natural abilities to fight. Deathstroke was a soldier, his strength almost superhuman. He can take more wounds than most."

Each assassin had something unique. "Ra's chose all of you well."

Ducard gave her a look she couldn't interpret. "He chose you well too."

She didn't ask further on that. She'd been trying to deny those feelings for a long time now. "The question is, Dr. Aspen, do you choose him?"

"I have a choice?" she asked earnestly, her voice catching. Ducard's eyes widened as she whispered, "I'm trying not to judge, but it's been a while since I've felt useless, helpless. And there's Ra's, with all this power while I don't have any. Before I didn't feel trapped with him, and now I'm more aware of how I've been dancing on a landmine." Her gaze met Ducard's. "What's the alternative?"

Ducard went very quiet, then he knelt in front of Irene. "Ra's Al Ghul is a complicated person, and one I don't think I'll ever truly understand. But what I do understand is that in spite of all the sins he's done, he has a sense of honor. Part of that honor is that he wants a willing partner."

"And if I'm not willing?"

"After seeing and hearing all I have about you, you're one of the few I think he'd let go," Ducard murmured. "He cares about you, Dr. Aspen, more than you know."

Irene tried to process that, and imagine the man she'd known for almost a year was the leader of assassins. It really wasn't that surprising in retrospect. Damn, she was such an _idiot_. Batman had even told her about the guy being an eco-terrorist. Had she just been in that much denial that she tried to pretend everything was okay? What right did she have to feel angry for being so _stupid_? But, anger seemed to come naturally to Irene now that she thought about it. But, that anger was more often directed towards herself instead of others. However, as she said to Ra's, she was more disappointed than anything else. Just how much of that disappointment was for him wasn't something Irene was sure of.

Irene stood up, attaching the water bottle to her belt and dusting herself off. "Thank you, Ducard."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

She was about to answer when he tensed, his eyes hardening as he told her to hide in the tree above. it came to her naturally. Her grandfather used to tease her all the time about that. She was a chipmunk or a squirrel or a monkey. Up in the tree, she couldn't see or sense where Ducard was anymore. She hadn't expected to be able to, especially with what she had learned, but her anxiety increased as she saw Red Claw's minions. Memories of Arkham flooded her mind, and it took effort to focus on the present, even as her body broke into a sweat.

Avoiding the Joker with Ra's was one thing. There'd been a shelter, and there'd only been one person to avoid. Here? There was at least a dozen, and not a lot that Irene could do, or at least should do while there was someone far more experienced-

She barely held in a hiss as something sharp pierced her. She automatically snatched it out, finding a dart.

"Come here, little birdy."

_**Irene yelled out as she shielded shielding the Riddler with her body. She'd been tending to the man's wounds when the idiot decided to make a riddle purposefully incendiary towards the Penguin. She knew she was going to get scars out of this, that is if she made it out alive.** _

It was tempting to screech like a pterodactyl in retaliation. Or just one of Penguin's vicious fowl in general. Three of the men went missing as pain seared through her in waves.

_**Aaron was screaming, his hand missing with pieces of flesh and shards of bone pouring blood. She ran to him, glad Batman was distracting Killer Croc while she tried to mitigate the bleeding. His eyes were unfocused, fluttering as he fell.** _

_**"Aaron, stay with me!"** _

No, she had to keep herself in the present. Irene pinched herself. Her fingers nearly slipped. Her heart was racing, but her boy felt sluggish.

_**It was her grandparents' bodies this time. Their bodies were coming back to life, asking her why she hadn't worked harder, faster, to get the income needed to get the insurance needed to support them. She had to glare at them, trying to rid herself of the Fear Gas. Seeing them flinch hurt.** _

Shit.

 _**"Why is it everyone either loses their minds at Arkham..." Kyle Bolton, Hugo Strange, Harleen Quinzel, Wyndham Vane, Cavendish? Oh hell, even the founder of the Asylum had gone insane, and became an inmate himself. "Or gets mutilated or kidnapped or dies?" Adrian Kohut, Greg Rourke, Frank Boles, Benjamin Stoner, Aaron Cash? "It's just so, so hard sometimes. Every day I go to work, wondering if I'm about to be killed. And for what? Gotham to blame us for anyone who escapes? Even though we're ordinary people trying to work with, with** _ **this** _**?"** _

Not now, not now.

_**"Harleen!"** _

_**A young woman turned, and Irene tried not to gasp as she saw her colleague. The woman was wearing a clown outfit, complete with makeup worthy of a performance. She beamed in a manner reminiscent of the criminal behind her. "It's Harley Quinn now."** _

_**No.** _

_**It couldn't be.** _

She fought to keep her grip on the tree, watching blankly as Ducard took out the group one by one.

_**The Joker held her up to chest level, holding her by the collar with one hand and gripping onto the fake flower on his suit with the other.** _

_**"Time for a makeover-"** _

Irene panted, jumping a little when she saw a red paw symbol near her, a hand outreached.

_**Something grabbed her hair, causing her to cry out in pain as it was yanked towards the monster.** _

No, she wasn't going to be a victim, not this time.

As a gun rose, she relaxed as Ra's had taught her once. Irene reached up quickly, gripping the man's wrists while ducking and raising his arms. She kicked his knee hard enough to make it buckle. No, she made it snap. She snapped something.

_**There was a grunt, a grunt from someone she trusted. Then a snap with a man's agonized cry.** _

Her momentum moved more than her mind did despite how sluggish she felt. Irene twisted his arm so hard it cracked, bending at an angle that it shouldn't.

_**There was a thud, and a pressure shoved her to the ground, an arm wrapping around her throat and the other holding her down.** _

He yelped, dropping the weapon as his arm pointed towards his chest, and somewhat past it.

_**It felt wrong, it hurt. She did not want this. Her arm was starting to break. Please, someone help her. Please...** _

Irene caught the gun, turning to aim....

_**The creature was thrown off her so quickly that she fell on her back, scooting back to get away as two forces fought.** _

Only to see a body below on the ground. Panting, she swallowed, relieved to see that through the distorted limbs, the man was still breathing. All of the others were gone, and Ducard appeared a short distance from her, moving enough to make some sound. It was meant to calm her, not startle her. He remained visible to her as he grew closer. "Dr. Aspen?"

She almost killed someone.

She tensed. For a moment, her own name felt unfamiliar. Trembling, she lowered the gun, breathing in and out slowly. Holding her head, she said, "I've been shot." Irene showed him the dart then. He took it, holding out his hand to take the gun as well. She presented it to him freely. "Staying awake is getting difficult."

Irene almost killed someone.

"it's a tranquilizer," he confirmed. "From the type, I'm amazed you're awake."

Irene Aspen almost killed someone.

"Adrenaline and PTSD can help with that," she grumbled. Everything ached. It was as if she'd been running for miles upon miles and just wanted to lay down. Heck, her brained screamed at her to. "Damn it. More of those people won't be far behind."

 _Doctor_ Irene Aspen almost killed someone...

And she felt nothing.

"I hope the others are doing better than we are."

* * *

Maps watched as Tygrus beat up more of the bad guys.

"Need help?" she whispered, knowing Tygrus could hear what the others couldn't.

"GAAAAH!"

Tygrus huffed, "I'm almost finished. "

His claws slashed through another suit, decimating the fabric. Maps hummed a little, reading over her notes. When he was done, Tygrus carefully picked Maps up, listening as she talked about the project she was working on. She glanced back, "There's more coming. They're pretty determined."

He scowled, unfolding his claws with a near metallic sound. "So I can see. Hide again."

Both froze as they heard the footsteps ahead. "Crap, I think they're doing an Encirclement tactic." He made an inquisitive noise and Maps uttered, "They isolate us, then surround us, picking us off one by one. They were anticipating us splitting up, or at least that as a possible scenario."

"Indeed we were."

Maps saw a flash of red pierce into Tygrus, and another into her arm. She squeaked and Tygrus roared. She gripped around his neck, shutting her eyes as Tygrus charged at them. There were cries of battle and pain. As much as Maps loved the idea of fighting and heroics, this wasn't one of those moments. Tygrus fell, Maps spinning out onto the ground before unfamiliar, harsh hands, grabbed her.

She opened her eyes, seeing her friend on the ground, unconscious. One of the bad guys had a gun, a real gun, over Tygrus, about to execute him. She yelped while reaching out. "Tygrus!"

He groaned, fighting to get up. "M-Mia..."

Suddenly, green hands reached through the goons holding onto her, the bad guys screaming before the hands retracted. Those hands caught her, and her eyes met red ones, the non-scary kind. Winged figures flew overhead, one carrying a mace that had electricity crackling around it. That mace hit the person about to kill Tygrus while the other winged figure fought off the others. The male approached, gesturing to Maps.

"I'll watch her. Help Shayera? Or at least make sure she doesn't bash them up too much?"

The green man with a giant X on his uniform flew off, leaving Maps with the other guy. "Hawkman."

Oh, right, she knew these guys. She was just too in shock to process too much. That, and she'd been shot by something. "Maps, Maps Mizoguchi."

"Maps?"

She nodded, "And uh, I've been shot?" The girl gestured to her arm, where there was still a red fluffy thing attached to a dart. "And I'm getting really sleepy?"

Hawkman knelt, taking out something from his belt. Was he a detective too? All awesome detectives had utility belts, or at least fancy tools. She wanted some cool stuff,like Damian did. "This will sting." He took it out and did something to her arm when she wasn't paying attention. This was all way too awesome now that no one was dying. "Better?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks." She frowned, "Can you help Tygrus too?"

The last grunt from a bad guy could be heard when Hawkwoman tossed him into a tree.

"Sure thing."

Man, she was fangirling so hard.

If only Damian could see this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Red Hood?" The voice quieted. "Jason?"
> 
> Jason Todd woke with a gasp, grunting as he tried to move. His utility belt was gone, armor almost stripped, and helmet gone. Diana was nearby, both of them in a cage, Wonder Woman bound.
> 
> This scene was familiar. "Are you all right?"
> 
> "Yeah," he grunted, touching the top of his head.
> 
> He startled as screams erupted in the air, the scent of sulfur burning his nose. His eyes widened. "I know this scent...It can't be..."
> 
> In his mind he could hear the Joker's laughter, the cries of the undead, and the heat of green, neon flames.
> 
> This was not good.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Sing Me to Sleep:
> 
> "Red Hood?" The voice quieted. "Jason?"
> 
> Jason Todd woke with a gasp, grunting as he tried to move. His utility belt was gone, armor almost stripped, and helmet gone. Diana was nearby, both of them in a cage, Wonder Woman bound.
> 
> This scene was familiar. "Are you all right?"
> 
> "Yeah," he grunted, touching the top of his head.
> 
> He startled as screams erupted in the air, the scent of sulfur burning his nose. His eyes widened. "I know this scent...It can't be..."
> 
> In his mind he could hear the Joker's laughter, the cries of the undead, and the heat of green, neon flames.
> 
> This was not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I tried writing a fighting scene for Lady Shiva and Damian, but:
> 
> 1) Writing fight scenes is painful  
> 2) I worry if I show Lady Shiva fighting this soon in the story or inadequately that it'll seemingly take away some of her badassery in the story. I'm building it up at this point in time for a climax in the story.
> 
> Warning: There is a lot of dark stuff, possibly triggering, near the ending of the chapter. Reader discretion is advised.

Ra's al Ghul stood outside the hill with the ruins of a castle, searching for an entrance with the Detective. It was growing tiring for him to tell Ubu to divert his attention from the Detective's antics.

"Red Hood was here."

The Head of the Demon tried not to react to the boy's title. It was tragic that he chose one of the many names that his murderer had worn once....When was the last time he had even seen Jason Todd outside of public viewings? Was it back on Infinity Island when the child had been recovering from his ordeal with the Lazarus Pit? His memories had been faulty at first, but for many such things often were. It certainly didn't help that his head had been thoroughly bludgeoned with a crowbar.

He looked over to see Batman holding up a tracking device. It was regrettably depowered due to the electromagnetic pulse being emitted, but there was more than one way to show the way. The symbol just so happened to be a signature. Batman's former protege was leading them to the nearest entrance to the underground base.

"So I see."

Batman tensed then, shaking his head. "J'onn's here with Hawkman and Hawkwoman." The psychic link. It was always something that made Ra's wary, but it was efficient if not flawed. "He reports that the civilian Robin brought was attacked and that Tygrus is still unconscious. Both had also been shot with sedatives, but...While Tygrus hasn't woken up, the civilian claims not to feel tired at all."

The Detective sounded slightly concerned at that last bit, but not by much. "Is there a reason they shouldn't be?"

"They're...A fan of Robin and superheroes in general."

Ra's arched a brow. "Why bring them?"

"They're an unofficial but extremely skilled cartographer and enigmatologist. Apparently, they located the base and the possible entrances." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "The civilian's says that the base goes deep, likely being a series due to the elevation and water composition in the environment."

This person located something the Detective could not? Impressive. "Do you trust this source?"

"They're young, but while I wouldn't trust them alone due to their reckless nature, I do trust their abilities." He hesitated, "They want to be the next Robin. I appreciate the enthusiasm, however it's far too dangerous for someone so inexperienced. At least the others had some idea what they were getting into."

Ra's wanted to know more, especially since Robin was involved with this person, but he and the Detective were already pushing matters at hand. "And of the Robin? Irene?"

Calling his grandson by such a ridiculous moniker was bothersome, but who knew what eyes and hears might be observing them all?

"...Damian and Lady Shiva encountered difficulties," Batman scowled. "But she apparently _disposed_ of most of the attackers without Damian's notice save for a decapitated head."*

Batman was aware that Damian had originally been raised by assassins, so why was he surprised by this? "And Irene? Your other protege?"

"J'onn can't sense Red Hood or Wonder Woman." The Detective grit his teeth. "That means they're either unconscious or..."

Ra's felt his anger rising for multiple reasons, some more annoying than others. "And Irene?"

"She was also attacked. Ducard took out most of criminals, but Irene was also shot with a sedative. J'onn's connected to Ducard mentally as Irene is semi-conscious." Batman's eyes widened. "Ra's, she's physically fine right now, but she almost killed someone, and appears to be in a state of shock. The man in question is undoubtedly crippled."

Irene Aspen was a healer. Not all physicians believed in the complete preservation of life, but Irene had her share of scars. She would likely see a reflection of those she tried to leave within her now. He grimaced, wondering if that was how she viewed him now. Was he something haunting her as those in Arkham Asylum had? What could he possibly offer her?

"J'onn confirms that he senses large groups of people inside the hill, some he thinks belongs to the scientists. He can't connect to them though, and says their minds are similar to Irene's but to an extreme. They're disoriented, in shock, and may be hurt."

Ra's directed his attention to the hill. "Your other protege is in there, as is the Amazon."

It was a statement, not a question.

Something about these grounds felt disturbingly familiar.

Red Claw was becoming far more than a nuisance.

* * *

Irene panted, holding her head. She wanted to scream. She wanted to lash out. _Anything_.

_**"A hermit just appeared when you were born, and prophesied that your life would be one lit by lightning?"** _

_**The man's chuckle was breathy, as he found himself as amused as she was by the concept. "'His life will be lit by lightning. His years will be many, stretching beyond the farthest dreams of age. And it is his destiny to either be mankind's savior, or to destroy all that lives upon this Earth."** _

_**She absorbed that information, leaning against him. His touch was soothing, warm in the cold, desert nights. "Well, I suppose we're fortunate that you're a physician, aren't we?"** _

_**It was hard to imagine such a kind and considerate man could be anything else.** _

"Dr. Aspen?"

The ghost lady was behind Ducard, her presence becoming more obvious by the second. And going by Ducard's reactions, or lack thereof, Irene was the only one who could see her. Great, she'd been losing her mind, and it was getting worse with whatever she'd been hit with. Stay calm, she had to stay calm, and _think_. It was getting harder to do by the second. "...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I could go for some coffee right now."

She glaced over to where Red Claw's troops were, wincing when she found the guy she injured. Ducard had been generous, patient enough, to allow her to treat him, to reset the bones she had broken to the best of her abilities. It wasn't enough. A dark part of her regretted giving her attacker pain medication, both because of the fact he attacked her in the first place, and that she needed some right now.

"What's wrong with that?"

She groaned, tapping the back of her head against a tree as she fought to stay awake. Holding back so much was exhausting. The urge to punch her bodyguard disturbingly profound. This wasn't good. "I swore off the stuff as soon as I made it out of Arkham. I wanted to sleep, actually sleep, for the first time in nearly a blasted decade. I went cold turkey, and going back's going to make it hard to keep my head clear." Her body was starting to break into a sweat, and her rage was growing exponentially. It was likely attributable to multiple factors of stress, including... "Shit."

Ducard frowned, "What is it?"

"We need to get me, Tygrus, and Maps back to the campgrounds. My first aid will only do so much against an unknown mind-altering chemical."

That got him moving. It didn't stop him from talking though. "It's just supposed to be a sedative. My equipment-"

"I've been poisoned enough to know the difference between that and a sedative," Irene said coolly, trying to maintain focus.

It was a risk to bring Maps to the campgrounds along with Irene, but if the both of them truly had been shot with the same chemicals? Especially the ones she suspected? They had to do something _now,_ before it was too late. "And tell the others to bring what was used on Maps and Tygrus. At least the other members of the League should be better able to provide a defense in addition to what we have."

She wasn't insulting Ducard's ability to fight or act, but rather trying to state a fact. He didn't seem to take offense, concern more apparent in his features. But, he was a professional assassin. He could mask his emotions easily-

_**Near the tent was a green, metallic and gem filled statue. The creature was sitting, glaring outwards in expectation. In both hands were blades, the arms crossed over the other. The tipped ears reached to the horns on its forehead. Red peered down at a crying infant while two men walked close, speaking words she couldn't hear.** _

_**She knew this monster. It was[Bisu](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/30/82/c3/3082c3014b0e2ce68cb2a7d60448ebad--posts-comics.jpg), a demon that demanded sacrifice and was merciless to even the most innocent of lives. How one could depict such beings as great, as beings worthy of praise, was beyond her realm of imagination.** _

_**Despite not believing in such things, there was something foreboding about it.** _

_**How she loathed those eyes, which only burned more with the heat of the setting sun.**_

The ghost lady wasn't helping the matter. Irene had already figured that the woman was connected to those weird visions, figment of her imagination or not.

At the base, Irene went straight to work, fully entrusting her safety to Ducard. Taking a sample of her blood, she analyzed it for the poison, sterilizing the wound and bandaging it right after.

The land here was extraordinarily fertile. While initial tests showed no dangerous bacteria or viruses in the surrounding areas, it was best to be safe rather than sorry. Her stomach hurt, and a sharp amount of pain burst inside as her head felt both more number by the second, and full of energy. The overwhelming sensations were enough to make her collapse to her knees for a moment.

Shaking her head and ignoring Ducard's questions, she read the computer's analysis, cursing under her breath in shock. What the hell? "It's, it's a combination of the basis of Joker's Toxin, Scarecrow's Anti-Fear Gas, and another set of chemicals I'm unfamiliar with."

"Anti-Fear?"

"It's gas meant to take away one's fear of _anything_. And anyone who is without fear or claims to be is either a fool, or deranged into realms that could be homicidal."

"I doubt-"

"It allowed the Batman to kill," she said sharply, wiping her forehead. He stared, his mind struggling to process such a notion. Two major thing about Batman that was consistent no matter what you heard or saw. One was that he seemed to loathe firearms with a passion. The second that the Batman does _not_ kill, no matter what the [circumstance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOooJW5SSDA). Why did she feel so angry? More than usual? Her heart almost stopped upon hearing herself chuckle against her will. Covering her mouth in denial, she clenched her other hand so tightly that the fingernails bit into the skin enough to make it bleed. "Shit."

Calm down. She needed to calm down. It wasn't the first time she'd been exposed to Laughing Gas, or any of Scarecrow's horrid brews. Working quickly, she uttered formulas under her breath. Reading the chemicals in the third portion...It was familiar. Why was it familiar?

_**"The stench--"** _

_**"Yes, let us hope the effect is as powerful as the odor."** _

_**"Physician! He has stopped breathing!"** _

_**"We do not have a moment to waste. Quickly, into the pit with him!"** _

For a moment, her head felt clearer even though she was looking at the ghost. In fact, it felt the clearest it had been in years, if ever. There was a calming effect, but not the kind that made her want to sleep. Her pulse began to steady even as her body continued to ache and burn. The woman nodded her head, and much to Irene's reluctance, she shut her eyes, trying to delve into the dreamlike scene developing in her mind. It caused her head to ache, pushing her mental limits and actively searching based on pure instinct.

_**"The stench--"** _

_**The most prominent smell was that of sulfur, of something rotten.** _ _**Pouring the chemicals and poisons into the pit, she wondered how on Earth this substance was to heal the Salimb's son. How could death birth life?** _

Salimb? What the hell was a salimb?

_**"...these things...Poisons, acids, vile waste...Are they not harmful to the human body?"** _

_**Those wonderful green eyes were rereading a scroll, completely focused on the perilous task at hand. "Usually yes. But if my theory is correct, they may also be helpful, provided they are used under exactly the right conditions."** _

The scroll within her mind, it had a list of the chemicals that were in the visions. Focused, she went over to the chalkboard, writing out the base structure of each formula. She wasn't a scientist, but she was a doctor, a healer, and one must know what kills in order to heal. That often included knowing a lot of math and chemistry.

"Dr. Aspen-"

"Ducard, I swear if you interrupt me right now I will tell Ra's that you propositioned me," she grunted out.

The assassin went silent immediately.

Finding the solution, the likely cure or at least something to slow the effects, she had the machine synthesize it by the time that the Justice League members arrived with Maps and Tygrus. The latter was clearly unconscious, but his fur was bristled and he was growling, the tail flicking around. He was agitated. And Maps? She was staring in a daze, confused, yet her brows indicated growing irritation.

"Maps, follow my finger," Irene panted, testing the girl's senses. "How do you feel?"

"...Angry," Maps murmured, lost. "And, like I want to yell or scream...Cry? I feel like I want to punch someone, and normally that scares me if I think those things. I'm not scared though." Her eyes watered, her skin pale and an unnerving grin appearing on her lips. "Ha, it feels kind of...Good. Like I could do anything."

Shit. "Yeah, I'm feeling that too." Unlike Maps though, Irene was starting to understand how someone could want to kill, truly kill. That wasn't a good sign. She checked the dart. It was the same thing Irene had been shot with. "Maps, I might have an antidote. I need you to take it."

Testing it in a controlled situation wasn't going to work here. They were running out of time. Despite her altered mental state, she felt oddly confident about this. Why? Was it the chemicals affecting her? What if she messed up? Damn it, she _wished_ she could feel afraid.

Maps nodded, starting to giggle in sharp gasps. "Yeah, my thoughts scare me sometimes but I don't like not being scared of these ones. I know I should be bothered, and the fact I'm not is bad. I know it is."

Tygrus' growls grew louder, and his eyes opened. He snarled, his claws lashing out. Ducard moved in front of her, and she prepared a syringe, swiftly tapping it to get rid of any air within. Her mind was becoming foggy. Name. What was her name? How could she forget her name? "Can you get close to him?"

"Yes," Ducard answered with certainty.

Irene, Irene was her name. She needed to remember that. She needed to remember who she was. Irene handed the formula to Ducard, quickly making more of the chemical and putting it into a syringe for Maps. "Then give that to him, _now_."

Irene didn't even look in Tygrus' direction as she administered the medicine to Maps, utterly focused. Although, she did catch a glimpse of the Martian Manhunter flying in the same direction. This had better work, else everyone was screwed. The girl shivered, muttering something about hating shots, but her pupils constricted, the daze dissipating as the smile did. "Whoa...That was, that was kind of creepy."

Tygrus groaned, and Irene saw that the anthropoid was returning to relative normalcy. She gave it to herself, hissing at the piercing of the needle. "Doctor?"

Recognizing the sensations, she shut her eyes. "It's temporary. Don't ask how I know. We need to get proper help, with actual treatment. In the meantime, this can stave it off. I just don't know what the side effects will be...We would've died otherwise."

"How did you make that?"

Irene swallowed, recalling that hearing voices or seeing the things she was wasn't a good sign...Not even in the wizarding world. At least she could explain the other portions of the medicine she made. "Two of the primary chemicals are ones I've encountered for years, Joker's Toxin and Scarecrow's Anti-Fear Gas. And the third part..." How was she going to explain _that_?! Maybe a half truth could save her butt? There had to be a solution other than she was seeing and hearing things that others couldn't. "I didn't recognize it, not at first, but the properties..."

Seeing the computer screen, it hit her. The formula for the third portion wasn't just familiar because of the vision, but because _it was found in the soil of the island_. The third part was something that only occurred in Tygrus' home. This was the _only_ place to get whatever else was in Red Claw's conglomeration of horrors. "It's something that naturally occurs on the island." The Martian was skeptical, the Thanagarians watching her with bewilderment for some reason. The realization hit her then, as did horror. "That's what Red Claw is doing. She's making a poison with Joker's Toxin, the Anti-Fear Gas, and whatever is on the island. The properties here are unique, and can't be found anywhere else in the world that we know of."

Martian Manhunters eyes found the rare [plant](https://youtu.be/ndbRsKSiKFg?t=242) from his planet that was starting to grow in one of the isolated areas. The was hope in him, but also anger and frustration. Irene couldn't blame him. If one of the last pieces of Mars was taken from him, she didn't want to think of what would happen. It would break him in one way or another. She didn't even know how Bruce could've convinced him to hand over the sample at all. "To what ends?"

Maps raised her hand, "It's not the first time Red Claw's dabbled in this kind of stuff. I mean, sure, she didn't use a major elixir to destroy Gotham, but it's not the first time she's been invested in germ warfare. The other major thing in her MO is-"

"Missiles and and other airborne weaponry," Irene finished. "Didn't you say that their base was large enough to hold planes and other vehicles?"

Maps nodded.

"Son of a bitch," Hawkwoman whispered. "It's like [Arisia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3fvBB3Q8II) all over again."

Right, the Amazon, and one of Diana's sisters, who'd been hellbent on eradicating all men. The woman had developed a poison comprised of science and magic. It made the worldwide effort of Irene's and countless other doctors' jobs more difficult since magic wasn't a specialty for most. They were lucky the Justice League found the cure. Seeing colleagues dying from patients and other dangers at Arkham was one thing. Seeing them be affected like that? Now she was imagining _all_ people instead of just men. She imagined women, children, and everything and everyone in between.

"But why?" Tygrus asked. Irene wondered how he was following along with all of this so well. How much information had Batman shared with him? "She's a human as well. it would affect her, wouldn't it?"

"Hell, it affected you," Hawkwoman stated. "And I've been hit by both Joker's Toxin and Scarecrow's Gas. Both are potent enough to effect extraterrestrials for that matter. Doctor, how bad do you think this is?"

"...You mean compared Arisia's plans?" They nodded. "This is worse. The Scarecrow's Anti-Fear Gas allowed people to freely jump off buildings, assault each other in multiple ways including sexually, and it made Batman willing to kill. He even raised a hand against the Robin at the time." As they stared on in horror, she elaborated. "Joker's Toxin causes the mind to go into a fog, completely unaware as the body tries to flee whatever is causing harm with laughter being the only coping mechanism. Thus, the body goes into overdrive, losing oxygen since one isn't able to breathe properly, the lungs, blood vessels, and even parts of the brain become damaged from lack of proper circulation. It's something that is fatal if not treated."

Ducard folded his arms, "And, the third part?"

Hesitant, she admitted, "That, I don't know how to explain. The soil on the island...My job is to figure out if there's any health hazards here, and what those possible hazards could do to people." Every sensation was enhanced, burning. Gods, it felt like she'd been losing her mind more than ever before. She'd even started to lose any semblance of her identity. Neither the Laughing Gas or the Anti-Fear Gas did that. Losing control or fear were entirely different things, but losing your mind completely? Losing who and what you were? Damn, she had even started to forget the people in front of her. "Whatever it is, where Fear Gas primarily affects the limbic system and Joker's Toxin largely messes with respiration control, whatever this was, it affects cognitive function. If this gets out, people will only have instincts and extreme emotions combined with physical stress great enough to kill. It, it makes you lose your mind."

Hawkwoman pounded her mace into her palm, her husband moving closer. The martian inclined his head. "I could not reach any of you once the serum took effect. Your minds were too full of chaos. There was nothing to find, not even a shield."

Translation, a telepath, not even one as powerful as the Martian Manhunter, could save someone from that kind of insanity.

People with no fear to help guide their morals, extreme mania , and dubious conscious states? Something else occurred to her, something much, much worse. "And the chemicals in the soil? They can reproduce _anything_. They can even enhance growth to the point of evolution to strengthen what's there. Everything will be amplified, and there's a chance of mutation, making find a proper cure instead of my temporary one difficult to say the least." That's right, what she made was temporary, relief. They also had limited resources. And Batman, Ra's, and Ubu were going after Red Claw. _They didn't know_. "We need to warn the others. Martian Manhunter, can you warn the others?"

He would also need to send a message to Robin. The hero nodded, his eyes glowing red. He stilled. Hawkman cursed, Hawkwoman grunting. Telepathy was a useful tool. "Do you have more of the medication you made?"

"Yes, why?"

"Lady Shiva was hit," Hawkman murmured.

 _Robin_.

* * *

Red Claw peered down at Wonder Woman and Red Hood, a small grin on her face.

Jason looked out at the pit filled with sulfurous, emerald fumes. He knew what it was. Red Claw had found a Lazarus Pit, and was using it to create chemical warfare. Anything with that drove people insane, animalistic. It made them stronger, strong enough to break bones and metal with their bare hands. He would know. He'd done just that under its influence, that and more.

Red Claw hummed nonchalantly, not even bothered by the Amazon's struggles. "I was a disciple of Ra's Al Ghul, did you know that? I thought we shared similar goals, but I was wrong." Looking at them, she said, "I wanted more than what he had to offer, and I can attain it on my own." She knelt and removed Red Hood's helmet, stroking along his cheek before roughly grabbing a piece of his hair, the white strip. Her other hand fingered strands of the same colored highlights in her dark mane. The Pit, she'd been in the Lazarus Pit. She was insane, utterly insane. "So, this is where the second Robin went."

"Don't touch him," Diana hissed, enraged.

Nothing seemed to bother Red Claw. None of Jason's taunts had worked. Diana's words did not motivate her to any degree.

It wasn't even a second later that a dart was shot into Wonder Woman's arm. Red Claw chuckled, reloading her gun, watching as Diana's eyes changed into something much more feral. Jason froze as he began to hear his old friend, his mentor, and one of the few he looked up to, start to sound like the Joker. He heard Diana sound like the man who had killed him so long ago. Her breathing became hoarse, frantic as she cackled. The binds on her threatened to snap, the madness fighting to break free. In the distance within the caves, he heard others that sounded the same. The scientists...

Jason couldn't recall the last time he heard himself sound so vulnerable, so _afraid_. He almost sounded like a kid again with how his voice croaked. " _Why_?"

"I've always wanted to see a force such as the Wonder Woman pitted against her most powerful allies. In fact, I've always wondered what I could do to turn the world against its heroes, to have all under me." She flicked his forehead, as though he were an insect she was bored with. Soldiers carried Diana out, and Jason fought against his bindings. "Can you imagine it? A new world order under my thumb? Restoring the planet to its prime is too small of a way of thinking. Having an immortal ruler that guarantees that such a world lasts? One who could guide humanity to reach its full potential?" Insane. She was _insane_. "Forgive me for sounding cliche, but I'm excited to see what happens next. So excited, it's hard to contain." The monotony of her voice contrasted her words. She paused, "I'm curious, what will this do to someone _else_ who has already been reborn by the Pit?"

Else, _else_. She'd been exposed to her own poisons at some point. 

Red Hood's skin stung from the piercing of a dart. His fear dissipated, first displaced by a numbness, then rage. He saw Joker, he saw Batman, he saw years of pain and hatred. A grin slipped into his expression as he started to lose control of his breathing, gasping laughter causing his eyes to water. Pain began to tear through him, just as a crow bar had once been used for.

"Let's find out, shall we, _Boy Wonder?_ "

Jason Todd screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short the chapter was.
> 
> There's been a lot on my plate, and I wanted to post this once I felt a bit more comfortable with it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Sing Me to Sleep:
> 
> "I'm curious, what will this do to someone else who has already been reborn by the Pit?"
> 
> Else, else. She'd been exposed to her own poisons at some point. 
> 
> Red Hood's skin stung from the piercing of a dart. His fear dissipated, first displaced by a numbness, then rage. He saw Joker, he saw Batman, he saw years of pain and hatred. A grin slipped into his expression as he started to lose control of his breathing, gasping laughter causing his eyes to water. Pain began to tear through him, just as a crow bar had once been used for.
> 
> "Let's find out, shall we, Boy Wonder?"
> 
> Jason Todd screamed

_**"Why can't I be a physician like you, father?"** _

_**Her father was young in this memory. He wasn't infirm yet. He barely had any white hairs. He would always smile at her, even into his old age when he was starting to forget her name. What was her name again?** _

_**He picked up the tiny child into his lap, a small, sorrowful expression warring over him. "I'm afraid it is because you are a girl, my little one. It is the way of this world."** _

_**She pursed her lips. It was hard not to get angry. Why wasn't she allowed to be angry? "Is that the only thing holding me back?"** _

_**At his confused confirmation, she grinned and stood up proudly, hands on her hips. "Then I'll be a boy. That'll change things, won't it?"** _

_**The elder looked ready to laugh, and maybe cry a little. He didn't. "My dear, anyone who would mistake you for a boy would be a fool indeed." He ruffled her hair. "You hold your mother's beauty, and her mother's beauty before her."** _

_**Clenching her fists, she asked, "Beauty, is that all I am? All I get to be?"** _

_**He hadn't a proper answer, unable to find the words in that moment. "You can not change the world."** _

_**"Watch me," she said.** _

* * *

Irene wrapped her body around Robin, acting as a shield while she ran. Now was not the time for dreams or flashbacks or whatever these things were that were plaguing her mind.

A blade cut into her calf and she yelled out as she fell, rolling on the ground. The cut wasn't severe, it was mostly on the superficial, meant to inflict pain and distract whoever was wounded. Grunting, she looked up to see Lady Shiva, still lost in the madness. And Robin? The kid was still unconscious. Irene was injured, badly, had no weapon, and this was the most dangerous assassin, like, _ever_. That didn't mean she couldn't try _something_.

As Lady Shiva got closer, Irene threw dirt into her face, recalling her years in Arkham. Victor Zsaz had given her more than her fair share of scars, and each one had hurt as much as one strike by Lady Shiva had dealt. Or, at least that's what Irene told herself. She also told herself that Robin could die if they didn't escape. Shiva let out a roar that was unlike her usual self, driven by insanity beyond her control.

Irene nearly tripped when two figures leapt over her in Lady Shiva's direction. She didn't dare look back. Instead, she had to halt herself when she saw Talia. The woman was standing just on the edge of the forest, her eyes wide upon seeing Robin. "My son, is he-?"

"...Damian's alive, just unconscious," Irene brought herself to say. She'd had her suspicions for a while. "And he might have a concussion. Lady Shiva and some of the others, they were dosed with a serum that causes madness of the fatal variety. I can explain more but, no offense, I'd rather we not get shish kabobed."

Talia touched an earpiece. "Lady Shiva did not turn rogue. She is under control of a serum. Irene, my men can hear you now. Tell them what you know."

"Roughly, it's a combination of Joker Venom, an anti-fear toxin made by the Scarecrow, and something in the soil of the island that I can't identify. The poison completely eradicates one's inhibitions, rids them of fear, causes them to hallucinate, and exemplifies their emotions to the point where it overwhelms the mind beyond their control. I have a temporary cure until I get to a proper lab, but I can't reach her."

Irene showed Talia the multiple vials she had. Talia nodded, taking three. Suddenly, seven people in fairly interesting outfits appeared. Most had militaristic gear, one had a hook for a hand, one had makeup similar to a killer clown (Irene had enough of those guys to last a lifetime), a lady had a whip, and another had a skull painted on a mask. The only one familiar was the infamous Merlyn, supposed nemesis of the Green Arrow. Talia handed the vials to the lone woman of the group. "Merlyn, with me. The rest of you, aid Sensei and Ghost."

Right, it was safest to send an entire group of assassins to temporarily contain Lady Shiva. Talia glanced down to Irene's calf. "Merlyn, carry Irene to the jet. I'll take my son." Wait, what? Talia carefully picked Damian from her arms, and Merlyn swooped an arm under Irene's knees, and one at her back. Talia inclined her head to Irene's injury, "How bad is it?"

"I've had a lot worse. I just need some disinfectants and bandages," Irene said clinically. "Um, are you sure that those guys will be okay against _Lady Shiva_?"

Merlyn grunted, "No. It's miraculous you survived that woman's wrath."

Who knew? Maybe she had a slight soft spot for Irene since the doctor made her cookies? ...Nah. Irene winced as they got into a jet. "How did you guys even get here?"

"Magic," Talia said flatly, ignoring Merlyn's expression of disbelief, likely because she just told Irene something really important. "A member we have wields magic and is a telekinetic. Now, what news of my father? The others?"

Irene didn't hesitate, "He and Batman went after Red Claw. Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Ducard, and Deathstroke were trying to stop Lady Shiva. The plan was for the Martian Manhunter to partially phase through Shiva to administer the cure." It was proving more difficult than planned. What else had they expected though considering the woman was possibly the most lethal person on the planet? As far as they knew, she might even pose a threat to Superman's existence. "We still don't know what's happened to Red Hood or Wonder Woman." Merlyn lowered Irene into a seat, getting the medical supplies Irene had listed, as well as an anti-inflammatory and pain relief medication. She thanked him and said, "We need to contact Alfred, Alfred Pennyworth."

Talia arched a brow, waiting for an explanation. 

"Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler. Not only does the man have militaristic training, but through Wayne and other resources he can contact various members of the League that remain on Earth, or at least would know the best people to send in this situation. He also has experience with the technology that Red Claw intends to use in order to distribute the serum around the world. He would know how to stop it with causing as little damage as possible."

Talia nodded and Irene then told Merlyn to bring specific tools and medicine to give to Damian. The assassin only complied when Talia ordered him to. Minutes later, Lady Shiva, the group Irene had seen earlier, and two men returned. Both had white hair, one younger and one older. The former was albino, the later had facial hair that reminded Irene of Ra's hairstyle. In fact, the two men resembled Ra's a great deal. Her head turned to look between the three, then to Damian.

Holy cow, the four in front of her were related. As if reading her thoughts, Talia said, "This is my brother, Dusan. Sensei is my grandfather."

There was a rustling and the Justice League members and the assassins Irene had been becoming accustomed to appeared. Hawkman couldn't fly, his wing damaged from one of Shiva's blades. Deathstroke was helping him walk, and Ducard was carrying Maps. They had barely gotten out alive while J'onn, Hawkwoman, and Tygrus tried to keep Shiva away. All were wounded, and the Martian Manhunter was unconcious, being carried by Deathstroke while Ducard aided a limping Hawkman. The latter had evidently been stabbed repeatedly in the wings, injured greatly. She hoped he would still be able to fly after all of this.What else had they expected though considering the woman was possibly the most lethal person on the planet? As far as they knew, she might even pose a threat to Superman's existence.

"...Okay?" Irene had work to do. A lot of it. That included making sure Lady Shiva didn't go berserk again. "Lady Shiva? How are you feeling?"

That was the wrong question to ask. "I relived multiple deaths, nearly killed you and the Heir Apparent, and was shamed from losing control. How do you think I am?"

Um. "I meant physically. I'm a doctor, so I kind of make it a habit to make sure no one's injured or about to go insane." She glanced at the others, frowning. With a sigh, she asked, "Talia? Can I treat them, _please_?" Her fingers were visibly twitching from resisting the urge. That, or shock. "I'm fairly sure you want to have your people be at their best in order to protect and serve you and Damian."

Talia nodded, and Merlyn got Irene the medical tools she needed, the latter moving swiftly with practiced speed and efficiency. Out of habit, she also had her herbal kit, treating some burns with aloe and turmeric for cuts, not together though. Ra's father watched her, tilting his head. "You are an herbalist?"

If Ra's was centuries of years old, then how old was this man? "My mother was. A grandparent of mine was a wicca. I picked up a few things."

Sewing up one of the men, she moved off to the side, letting the assassins discuss the next course of action as she cleansed her hands at a sink, and checked on Damian. Talia returned, and Irene informed her of his status. Talia listened intently, just as Damian's uncle and great-grandfather did. "I've contacted Pennyworth as recommended. Members of the Justice League will be arriving shortly." At least Irene did _something_ right. "...Thank you, for saving him."

Irene didn't know whether or not to be offended for being thanked in the first place. It was as if Talia hadn't expected her to do it in the first place. "I'm just glad he'll be okay." Frowning, she said, "Talia, to my knowledge, I'm the only one who can make more of the cure, or even complete it so this doesn't happen again. The problem is the other supplies I need don't aren't here. If anyone is affected by the serum again, I may not be able to help them."

"What do you need?" Dusan asked.

Irene gave him detailed descriptions, and Talia's brother gave out orders to the assassins. Talia spoke to someone over long distance communication. And Irene? She was left with both the eldest, and youngest generations of the Al Ghul clan. There was something oddly familiar about Sensei (what was with this family and their obsessions with pseudonames). "Have we met before?"

He gave her a contemplative look, his gaze searching her own. He knelt on one knee then, searching her features. Grimacing, he said, "You are familiar, but I do not know you. I know everyone I have ever encountered...Most don't last long."

"Good to know," Irene replied automatically. Showing fear wasn't a good idea. She would still show some semblance of respect though. The sword at his side was pretty intimidating after all. "By the way, though I know it was more in the interest of Damian's health and safety, thank you for saving my life."

The man didn't care one way or another. He was more interested in Damian's welfare. Irene couldn't blame him.

She ignored the looks she was receiving from the assassins. Turning to face all of her newly made patients, Irene set to work. Martian Manhunter was still down for the count, and there was only so much she could for healing the physiology of a species she was unfamiliar with. Not to mention the Thanagarians. Sure they looked more human than not, but tending to wings? It wasn't as if Irene was a miracle doctor. Sure, she knew she was fairly smart, but she was no Batman or anyone of that caliber. It made her feel helpless.

"You are wearing my son's clothes."

Oh gods, this was not the time for that. "The coat was a gift."

"He favors you."

"And I'm trying to save lives, including your 'Heir Apparent'. So I suggest you stop distracting me," Irene said flatly.

Was it wise to backtalk an assassin? Hell no. But guess what? Irene not only had to help the people here, but it was looking more and more like she had to save the world. Shit, if she didn't find a cure, regardless if the heroes and assassins stopped Red Claw from launching those missiles, people were going to die. She was a doctor, not a hero. How was she going to do all of this?

At least the man let her be, understanding that she needed space to think.

It didn't help that the ghost woman was there again. She'd chalk the appearance up to hallucinations induced by the poison, but these hallucinations, these nightmares, had been occurring long before that. Before it was just PTSD from her time at Arkham, and then something changed. She didn't know what, but...

_**"I want to be a physician. I want to help people."** _

_**She had been recording their stock of supplies when she overheard him. There was something familiar about that voice, the sincerity sparking something long dead inside her. She tried to ignore it, knowing that many had sought her father's tutelage, and none had succeeded so far. She doubted anyone would-** _

_**"I'll teach you what I know, on one condition." What? "I am infirm and soon for the grave." Oh no. That son of a bitch, he had promised her he wouldn't."My daughter...She will need a husband to look after her."** _

_**"FATHER!"** _ _**No, displaying anger of any kind was far from wise. She didn't care at that point. She shoved aside the curtain, scowling at that evil, nostalgic smile of her father's. "I thought we agreed you'd stop trying to marry me off!"** _

_**Her eyes met his then, an echo of something reawakening in her as his own eyes widened.** _

_**...He was looking at her as if he had never seen a woman before, as if she was something entirely new, and maybe a bit scary.** _

_**She didn't know how to feel about that.** _

Those eyes, Irene knew those eyes. The rest of the face was still blurry, but those eyes were familiar.

The ghost woman was involved somehow. All of this was connected somehow. If it hadn't been for these images, she wouldn't have been able to save Maps or Damian or anyone else. 

Irene had wanted to avoid these visions before, but if they somehow led to a cure, should she give in?

And what would it mean for her to do so?

What was the cost?

* * *

Batman and Ra's entered the cave, moving as stealthily as possible. Ubu was close behind, making sure their positions were secure. Soldiers and minions were everywhere. There were signs of a battle. Red Hood and Wonder Woman had been there.

More than that though. There was a putrid scent in the air, one that Ra's knew well. The Detective recognized it as well. Moving closer, surely enough, there was the familiar green glow of a Lazarus Pit.

"That explains how the island is so fertile, even to plants and fauna not of Earth," the Detective murmured. "What is Red Claw doing with it though?"

"She is planning to recreate the world with it."

Ubu was the first to be taken down, his yell of surprise followed by swift silence. Ra's found himself tackled, shoved into the ground by a pale, laughing Jason Todd. As for the Detective, he yelled out in pain as Wonder Woman broke his leg, bone piercing the flesh as it splintered. Ra's punched Red Hood, standing on his own two feet. "Detective!"

The immortal may have his grudges against the one who had stolen his daughter's heart, but he respected the man, and perhaps on some level, cared about him if only a little. Barely blocking Jason Todd, Ra's recalled that not only had the Detective trained the boy, but members of the Justice League and the League of Assassins had as well, including Ra's himself. It was a pity he'd have to fight one of his own pupils, but a necessary thing.

Unfortunately, with Batman unable to fight, that left Ra's with facing both Red Hood and Wonder Woman. The Amazon roared, her fist slamming into the ground and erupting soil and stone. Ra's tried to avoid the Amazon's rage, but terror came over him as she began laughing madly.

_**"That was not what we agreed to!" Ra's yelled.** _

_**The Joker didn't care, his smile wide despite being covered in blood of the Detective's protege. "You wanted Batman to suffer, didn't you? You get what you paid for."** _

_**No, he hadn't meant for this. This was wrong. Ra's needed to do something. He needed to fix this.** _

Jason Todd cackled as madly as the Joker had back then as he attack Ra's, Wonder Woman not far behind.

Ra's knew he was outmatched. He and the Detective needed to make a tactical retreat. But with Batman wounded as he was, it was a near impossible feat. The best way to ensure both of their survival was to get help, which meant leaving the Detective.

He didn't get the chance. Wonder Woman moved behind Jason, and grabbed Ra's by the throat. Her grip nearly crushed his windpipe, and would have had Red Claw not called her off. "Halt. Drop him."

Ra's fell to the ground, hard. The Amazon was taller than most imagined. Pictures did her height no justice. Men clamored around Ra's and Batman, tying them, binding them. Red Claw approached confidently, lifting Ra's chin. Red Claw then ignored Ra's Al Ghul completely, turning to the Detective. "It's been some time, Batman."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Not long enough. How did you survive the crash?"

She smirked, arms behind her back. "I didn't. At least, not for long. You can't possibly think that despite their existence for thousands of years, that Ra's Al Ghul was the only one who has learned the secrets of the Lazarus Pit? I've had my share of dying, some can be attributed to you." Reaching into a pocket, she pulled out a cowl, an older version of one of the Detective's from his earlier years. "I saw your face when you shot me into the skies, Mr. Wayne, and since then, I decided to repay you for your _kindness_. Thus, Gotham will be the first city to fall under my rule."

Finally, she deigned to look upon Ra's. "And as for you, I've come to find you disappointing." She pulled out a scroll, one worn down by time. Humming she said, "Still, I have to thank you for your contributions to my education. You, and the father of your first _beloved_. Without you or her, I would've never found this place, one of many stepping stones to build my new empire on."

_**They were young, foolish. They were attempting to tamper with forces they shouldn't have. "More calculations?"** _

_**His wife stood in front of a wall of papers with calculations and notes. Most were by her father's hand, others by her and her husband's. "My father was working on a map, using the wisdom of the stars and calculations handed down from the ancients..."** _

_**He was holding his own light, illuminating both of them in the darkness save for the glow of a pit, one with green flames.** _

_**"One which shows the way to something men have long dreamed, immortality."** _

Ra's had destroyed all of it. At least, he thought he had.

"H-How?"

How much had he sacrificed to keep that part of him buried?

_**"What do you write?"** _

_**"Nothing, nothing."** _

_**Annoyance started to fill him when the man tried to conceal the paper from his view. "So why do you hide 'nothing'?"** _

_**Anger swiftly replaced annoyance as Ra's picked up the page. His old friend, his savior, was composing text. The words and ancient phrases that should have been long gone from hundreds of years past. How could he?!** _

_**"I am not pleased." These secrets were not his to share. These words were not to be shared. None of it was. "It is bad enough that you write in these characters, in this language, after I decreed that they can no longer exist. But** _ **what _you write..."_**

**_His friend stood up. "It is my own life."_ **

_**This could not be allowed. It should not. He approached the fire, tossing pages into the flame. "And mine! And the world must not know of these things."** _

_**Ra's uncle grabbed him, tried to stop him. "You have no right."** _

_**The Demon's Head slapped his uncle, fury in his gaze. His old friend tackled him, trying to stop him, defend Ra's uncle. The uncle reached for the fire, trying to reclaim pieces of history, save what had been lost. Ra's friend pushed Ra's into the fire. If it was on purpose or accident, Ra's did not know. The betrayal after all these years, intentional or not, burned inside of him.** _

_**Perhaps it was the madness. Perhaps his anger. Or maybe it was fear. Ra's did not care. The past would remain hidden, buried, gone. No one must know. Those he had left behind did not deserve to be remembered. Those who betrayed him did not deserve to be remembered. He would keep the past from the rest of the world at any cost...Any cost.** _

_**Ra's grabbed the iron poker, yelling with rage. Covered in flames, he leapt at the man he once trusted, and impaled him, smelling the burning flesh as it blackened around the searing hot metal. Tearing off his own shirt, Ra's panted, realizing what he'd done. His uncle paled, whispering, "He is dead."** _

_**Recalling that the old man was there at all, a menacing grin grew on Ra's face.** _

"Your uncle hid the manuscript from you before he died," Red Claw said. "Including your own notes."

Betrayal surged through Ra's once more. It was a childish notion, thinking that he could depend on his loved ones, those he allowed to be close to him. He had trusted the leader of his people. He had trusted his savior, his uncle, and his daughter. Yet even she had betrayed him again and again for the sake of her _beloved_ , the very man Ra's had fought beside.

As much as he respected the Detective, he also despised him.

...How was it he could both be and feel as old as he did, but feel so young at the same time?

Red Claw hummed, "I find it fascinating how with all of the women in your life, you still underestimate them. Lady Shiva is the most dangerous person in the world." She gestured to Wonder Woman. "Here you have the Princess of the Amazons, one of few who is as strong as the famous Man of Steel, if not stronger. Your daughter is more than capable of leading the League of Assassins, yet you dismiss her in favor of a male heir, potential ones even among your enemies. And then, there's your first love, your first wife..."

No, don't-

"Your beloved Sora, who wanted to be a healer, a physician. She wanted to be equal to men, to be acknowledged. You even used to regard her as your equal in almost every way." Red Claw narrowed her eyes. "And yet, here you are. A bitter old man whose legacy is defined by women, and infamous for his misogyny all at once. Tell me, how does it feel to be bested by a woman, by your _lesser_?"

Ra's glared back, "You _are_ lesser. Not for being a woman, but for your lack of character."

"Yes, and you're the great flawless leader and hero all should look up to," Red Claw sighed, rolling up the manuscript. "As I said, you disappoint me. Even now my sources tell me that your current _beloved,_ who is ill and dying, is succeeding where you do not. Still, I cannot tolerate her as long as she is a threat to my plans...Let's give her a fitting end, just as you allowed to happen to Sora, yes?"

She snapped her fingers, Wonder Woman and the Red Hood instantly paying attention.

"Kill the intruders, and be sure to strangle the one named Irene Aspen." Red Claw smirked. "Your lovers never last long, do they?"

Ra's was going to kill this woman.

* * *

Things had calmed down, leaving Irene with the Thanagarians. They were speaking a tongue unfamiliar to Irene until Hawkwoman addressed her.

"Thank you."

Irene arched a brow, "For what?"

"For helping us. I know you're a doctor, but you've gone above and beyond what's expected." At least they weren't apologizing as _some_ tried to do. "You've got an old soul, you know."

Blinking in confusion, Irene said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your soul is older than you know. You're smarter and wiser than some might believe."

This was starting to make Irene fairly uncomfortable. "Er, thank you? But, I have a hard time believing in souls."

They looked at her in disbelief. "We're in a ship partially controlled by magic, my wife and I are extraterrestrials, Diana is a literal demi-god, and you just learned that your boyfriend is immortal."

"He's not my...Ugh, look, I know a lot of impossible things are somehow possible nowadays, but souls? What? You're going to expect me to believe in reincarnation next?"

She was about to remind them that she had work to do, and distractions weren't helpful, but then Hawkwoman said, "My husband and I are reincarnated lovers." ...What? "[Three thousand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1Zub37tlyQ) [years](https://comicvine.gamespot.com/hawkgirl/4005-6903/) ago, In our past lives, we were officers that were stranded on Earth. In this lifetime, my husband and I located our old bodies, our old stories. It know it sounds strange but, we have memories, visions of years past-"

_**"You seem stressed."** _

_**That was abrupt. He examined her features, finding dark shadows under her eyes. She wasn't getting rest. "As do you."** _

_**Catching onto his meaning (something she did well), she uttered, "Nightmares that I can't remember, unfortunately. A part of me wishes I could, another is reluctant."** _

"We thought we were going insane at first-"

_**"Just, a dream, I think."** _

_**"You think?"** _

_**The doctor hesitated. "Most of the time, I can't remember them, but they've become so much clearer as of late." Irene had to check to see that Diana hadn't put the Lasso on her as everything started pouring out. Maybe it was easier from talking to her therapist?Was it just because it was easy to talk to Diana in general?** _

_**...No, it was because she had been able to talk to Ra's. Since then, things had become so much easier for her to tell others about this stuff.** _

No, no way. It couldn't be.

_**Her hands were shaking as Irene wrapped the rope around her fingers. Swallowing, she tried to find a question. "How long have I been having these dreams?"** _

_**Her voice spoke without her control. It felt weird when that happened. "All my life. I just couldn't remember them all because my mind wasn't ready."** _

_**Both she and Diana looked at each other. That voice, didn't quite sound like Irene. Oh no, please don't say this was another personality. She didn't want to be Two Face or Scar Face or...Did a lot of people with multiple personalities have 'Face' in their name?** _

_**"And it's ready now?"** _

_**Having a conversation with itself was really, really creepy. "No, not yet."** _

_**"...Are these actually dreams? Visions? They feel so real sometimes."** _

_**"Yes, and no. But that doesn't make them any less real."** _

"We were hearing voices from ourselves that were both familiar, and not-"

_**What the-? She wasn't even asleep though? "Hence why you're not ready."** _

_**Nope, just, nope.** _

_**"Bad voice, bad voice!" Irene yelped. "Fine, are you some kind of alternate personality I didn't know about? I really hope I haven't gone crazy."** _

_**"I am not another personality," the voice assured. "But I've always been here. I'm the reason you enjoy learning so many languages, and why you-"** _

"Seeing old versions, past version of who we once were."

Oh hell no.

_**"Irene Aspen?"** _

_**The doctor stilled. The voice was familiar, yet not all at once. Slowly turning, she saw a woman, a transparent one. The woman was smiling sadly despite her head covering masking her eyes. She wore white dress-like robes over billowing pants. Irene thought of her history courses. The top was called a qamis, an the pants were sirwals.** _

_**Why the hell was there a ghost here?** _

_**"Um, hi? I'm not a psychic so..." That was when Irene noticed that all sound in the area had disappeared, and that Ducard, who was a few feet away, wan't moving, frozen in time. After a moment of absorbing that, Irene glanced back at the apparition, wondering if she'd been wrong about being a psychic. This had never happened to her before, right? This was really weird and kind of creepy. "You're the voice, aren't you? Or at least who it belongs to. Why are you in my head?"** _

Irene began holding her head in disbelief. No fucking way. This can't be real. She was going crazy. These people were crazy. This wasn't-

The ghost lady was staring at her, slowly nodding.

All air flooded out of Irene's body.

"Dr. Aspen?"

For a second, she didn't respond, forgetting her own name for the briefest of moments.

Instead, another echoed in her mind.

_**She inhaled and exhaled slowly, unsure of herself. Her father's condition was worsening. Though something about this boy felt different from others, she had seen enough men in her life do terrible things. She had witnessed and heard of the most vile atrocities committed by supposedly kind souls. But, it this was worth so much to her father?** _

_**The man was staying at their residence, looking at old medicines set to ferment. Some were set that way, some not. Her father's ability to maintain the inventory had worsened, leaving cobwebs in his wake. She tried to keep up with it all, tried to keep pieces of him a little longer in the world, but she knew she couldn't measure up, no matter how much she tried. Clenching her fists, she reminded herself to stay strong.** _

_**Seeing those green eyes? They returned some of her resolve to her.** _

_**"Lady Sora?"** _

Those eyes. Irene knew those eyes. She knew that name.

 _**No, she wouldn't show anything. "...I'll be honest with you," she said slowly, carefully. Damn it, saying such simple words shouldn't hurt so much. "I don't really like boys much." She looked, searching his expression, any semblance of a soul she could find. There was a surprising amount there. "...But I can offer you companionship, and support." Love had never been a guarantee. "And if we get married, it will make my father's last days much happier."** _ _**His eyes became a little downcast at that last bit, but he paid attention still. Trying to lighten the mood, she tried to jest, "And stop him pestering me."** _

_**There was a spark of playfulness there from him as he held his chin, supposedly amused. Yet, it wasn't in a way meant to downplay or subdue her. He hummed, and Sora had to fight the twitch of her lips. "I admit, I'm more interested in pursuit of knowledge than women." She blinked in pleasant surprise. "We might be able to come to some...Mutually beneficial arrangement."** _

_**Sora folded her arms, arching brow. "Oh?"** _

_**He hesitated, offering her his hand. It was a choice, her own. Carefully, unsure, she took it. His callouses rough and hardened, yet gentle all the same. The boy she once knew, the new man, had his eyes looking away, a flush to his cheeks.** _

_**"Come, let us give my father the good news."** _

_**He dumbly nodded, grinning brighter than the sun.** _ ****

_**His eyes lit up just as he did.** _

Irene staggered, having to grip onto the counter. She felt hot, shaky. She didn't know if it was the poison or something else. It alarmed everyone nearby, but the ringing in her ears prevented her from hearing them.

Those eyes, she knew those eyes. Those were Damian's eyes, Talia's eyes, and...Ra's eyes.

_**The last thing she saw was those red eyes that would forever haunt her final moments.** _

As suddenly as it began, Irene's temperature began to return to the state it should be. In fact, the dizziness was almost gone, being replaced by clarity.

Sitting down, she swallowed. As images and visions burst in her mind, incomplete but informative, she felt numb. As vehemently as she tried to deny it, to deny the very possibility, she knew a few things for certain...

That pit that rejuvenated people? It had the same basic chemical structure as what was in the soil of the island they resided on. It was the third part of the poison, It kept things healthy, young. Ra's was immortal, his youth preserved, and if what kept him young was both what was in the pit she remembered and what was on the island...

She, her past self, was murdered by someone who had used the pit. His strength enhanced, madness clouding his eyes as he strangled her. She couldn't make out the face, but she knew she had heard someone she trusted before she was hurt, before she was killed.

...

..

.

She had been betrayed and murdered by her friend, her lover, her husband...

She had been murdered by Ra's Al Ghul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been considering rewriting the story so that some details are more clear and that there's better foreshadowing, but I at least wanted to get this chapter up first.
> 
> I considered having certain tags up such as Soul Mates or Reincarnation, but I figured that'd be massive spoilers.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suddenly as it began, Irene's temperature began to return to the state it should be. In fact, the dizziness was almost gone, being replaced by clarity.
> 
> Sitting down, she swallowed. As images and visions burst in her mind, incomplete but informative, she felt numb. As vehemently as she tried to deny it, to deny the very possibility, she knew a few things for certain...
> 
> That pit that rejuvenated people? It had the same basic chemical structure as what was in the soil of the island they resided on. It was the third part of the poison, It kept things healthy, young. Ra's was immortal, his youth preserved, and if what kept him young was both what was in the pit she remembered and what was on the island...
> 
> She, her past self, was murdered by someone who had used the pit. His strength enhanced, madness clouding his eyes as he strangled her. She couldn't make out the face, but she knew she had heard someone she trusted before she was hurt, before she was killed.
> 
> ...
> 
> ..
> 
> .
> 
> She had been betrayed and murdered by her friend, her lover, her husband...
> 
> She had been murdered by Ra's Al Ghul.

_**Married, she was married now. While they had not consummated, it was enough to make her father happy in the end. Her new husband stood by her side as tears streamed down her cheeks at the memories of losing the last of her family. He had been a zoroastrian, his body open to the air and sky as it was laid atop a tower. The tower itself was atop the hill where her father had spent her childhood teaching her of herbs and flowers and playing under the blistering sun. How could something feel like an eternity ago, yet too soon to pass?** _

_**There was a storm outside. Normally she and her father would be together during these moments, providing comfort to one another. She was alone now. Or, at least she would've been.** _ _**Her husband uttered her name worriedly, and she just held on to his hand as she watched the shadows searching for the light. "Tell me a story."** _

_**"A story?" he chuckled until he saw how serious she was. "All right, here's a story of the night I was born." This ought to be interesting. He took a moment to ponder. "...The tale to be told begins thus--" Dramatic, wasn't it? But all the best stories were. "It is a time of madness. It is a time the mingling of things which should forever remain apart."** _

_**Their hands tightened as she leaned against him. He continued, his voice softening. "For at noon the light died and darkness claimed the oasis, and now the sky above roils and splits and jagged blades of lightening slash the Earth below, and the desert itself lifts and rides the screaming wind to strike at anything in its path."** _

_**"It seems I have wedded a poet instead of a physician," she jested.** _

_**He huffed, placing his head atop hers. When had they started to become so close? "Do you wish to hear the story, or not?"** _

_**His voice was low but soft, gentle and calming despite his playful words. It was as if he could sense she was exhausted.** _

_**"Oh please continue, dear husband," she deadpanned with light tease, causing both to snort. It was a rather unladylike gesture for her to make, but he didn't care. How lucky she was, to be with someone like him. "Entertain me further on the eve of this dark and stormy night."** _

_**He ignored that last bit. Normally such a thing would agitate her, but it was more playful here. Since when had she been able to do something like that with someone? "Thus day assumes the guise of night. Water and sand ally." He cast shadows with his hands, his puppetry pitiful, but fascinating nonetheless. It was enough to distract her from her darker emotions, at least for the moment. "Now look, from the whirling insanity of a world in torment comes a man."** _

_**"Of course it's a man," she said.** _

_**"Do you want to hear the story, or not?" he teased.** _

_**"Fine, sorry. Do continue," she said.** _

_**He made a small noise in confirmation. "A hermit he is, who for past forty years done in a place without mercy. Some say he is a prophet. Some say he is a demon. All he has long ago abandoned that which makes a creature human." Her husband had a small frown though he spoke so animatedly. For some reason, this story felt truer than it should have been. A part of her prayed he was just being theatrical to show off for her. "He pauses, and suddenly the storm quiets. And in stillness can be heard the wail of a newborn infant."** _

_**"The gazes of three women fasten on him in fascination, and they tremble in a voice that rasps and rumbles." The storm outside crackled and rumbled as well, adding to the atmosphere in her husband's story. "His life will be a life hit by lightening-"** _

_**"A hermit just appeared when you were born, and prophesied that your life would be one lit by lightning?"** _

_**The man's chuckle was breathy, as he found himself as amused as she was by the concept. "'His life will be lit by lightning. His years will be many, stretching beyond the farthest dreams of age. And it is his destiny to either be mankind's savior, or to destroy all that lives upon this Earth."** _

_**She absorbed that information, leaning against him. His touch was soothing, warm in the cold, desert nights. "Well, I suppose we're fortunate that you're a physician, aren't we?"** _

_**It was hard to imagine such a kind and considerate man could be anything else.** _

_**Thinking carefully, she cupped his cheek, and stroked back a loose strand of his hair. "So, I'm the desert, and you're the storm?"** _

_**"You're the wilderness, full of life," he murmured, his eyes on her lips. She found herself looking at his as well, something stirring inside.** _

_**"And the storm is what causes everything to come to life, to bloom," she said quietly, feeling her cheeks burn.** _

_**They moved ever closer, only to jump apart when lightening struck closer than anticipated. They stared at each other before bursting into laughter.**_

_**In spite of the somber mood, they were both happy.** _

* * *

The ghost lady wasn't there anymore. Irene was alone now, alone with the secrets of the past, much of which she still needed to figure out.

Sora, Sora was the woman's, was Irene's old name. It was so strange and familiar all at once. It was almost like a childhood memory, filled with nostalgia and regret and-

"Irene, what's wrong?"

Right, she had an audience. And she'd been standing there, silent and numb and, and, she felt loads better. Better than expected. It was like cleansing an infected wound she didn't know she had. It all hurt and didn't feel like anything at all. But that wasn't her primary concern. Getting a syringe, she tested her blood. There was no longer any trace of the poison in her system. Her brain tried to process it all. The only thing that changed since she was poisoned about herself was remembering that she had died and...

She died. Irene had died.

Because Ra's, her husband once, had murdered her.

Gods, she'd tried so hard not to be like Harley Quinn and the Joker. It was one of the things she had feared most, to be played and used and hurt, and Ra's had done it all before to her without either of them knowing. Hell, he might as well be doing it to her in this lifetime. What the fuck was wrong with her that she let the man get so close?

"I'm cured," she said softly, narrowing her eyes.

No, she can't think of past lives or Ra's right now. She had priorities which required far more attention. She needed to let go of her anger and confusion. She had to just let the numbness wash over her again. She had gotten used to it before, she could do it again. 

"...Any idea how you did it?" Hawkman asked slowly.

"It could've worn off, but I doubt it considering its intent is to kill or drive insane." Or maybe it did wear off? She held her chin in thought, wincing when she felt imaginary fingers closing in on her throat again. "Or, maybe it's...Talia, how is Ra's immortal? Does it have something to do with chemicals? Maybe a pool or collection of fluids?"

Irene knew what it was, even if she didn't know the name. She was just trying to process everything, and wasn't keen on sharing what little she knew yet. Besides, if Ra's really did murder her in past life, especially after having been lovers and more so, being married, then why on Earth would she think he'd spare her? Maybe he'd just think she was crazy? Irene was still fairly sure she was loony.

"The Lazarus Pits," Talia said.

Irene only looked on in confusion, feeling rather annoyed she was the only one in the room who had no clue what that was. "Um...I'm a civilian, not a hero or assassin or from any kind of role or position that allows me to know what that is. So, no offense, can you elaborate? I have never heard of Lazarus Pits save for the 'Lazarus' from the Bible."

"And what happens where Lazarus appears in the text?"

Oh great, Bible study. Just what Irene needed at the moment. "Lazarus of Bethany was brought back to life by Jesus Christ, one of the man's many supposed miracles." Oh. "So, the Lazarus Pit, brings people back from the dead?"

"And heals the living, provided it's prepared properly," Talia explained. "It also drives people to insanity once they bathe in it."

In Irene's nightmares, her memories, a man, Ra's, had risen from a pit of sorts. It had green flames and smelled of sulfur. Those red eyes practically screamed insanity. Did that mean Ra's didn't kill her on purpose? That something had just gone wrong? Was Sora's death an accident? Irene wished it were true, but it wasn't as if she could just ask. If she did, who knew what the consequences might be. She was taking enough risks as it was.

Thinking carefully, she said, "The poison is partially composed of a chemical that regenerates cells and strengthens them, allowing for extinct or long dead plants and animals to rejuvenate. I suspect that there's one of these Lazarus Pits on the island, the soil filled with its chemicals. If that's the case, that means that the poison will continually flow in the body, the mixture supposedly regenerating itself while also strengthening its victim. That allows for more destruction, and the person to go totally insane beyond what the Joker's Venom and Anti-Fear Toxin creates. The mind would be on an endless loop, unable to rest."

Shiva leaned on the scabbard of her sword. "Unable to rest?"

"The brain requires sleep and rest in order to process information. If it doesn't, the individual starts to see things, hallucinate, and in many cases can be extremely susceptible to suggestion, meaning that someone else could tell you to do something, and though you're conscious, you may not be totally aware of what's happening."

"So, we become living zombies?" Ducard asked.

Wasn't 'living zombie' a bit redundant? "Highly destructive ones. And considering Earth is full of meta-humans, superheroes and supervillains with abilities beyond comprehension, that means the situation is even worse than we thought."

Hawkman frowned, "That still doesn't tell us how you broke out of it."

She hesitated, "I thought about a time where I died."

There, she wasn't lying. Irene was just being selective about the truth. Gods, that on its own sounded like a lie. But, she just needed time. She needed time to process all of this. All of it.

"Huh?" Ducard said.

"The Thanagarians were talking about life, death, reincarnation, etcetera. It made me think about my own near death experiences, and times where I've clinically died like back when I worked in Arkham Asylum. Next thing I knew, everything just, cleared away. It's like my mind was full of fog one second, and gone the next." She turned to Talia. "You said the Lazarus Pit revives the dead. What if you're half dead? Is there some kind of trigger or way to activate its abilities?"

Talia tilted her head. "Being severely injured or ill could work."

"And if you fully believe you're dead or about to die, the body produces certain chemicals and reactions, sometimes psychosomatic in nature. It's like taking a placebo, except in this case..."

"Let me get this straight, you have to have died before in order for this stuff to wear off?"

Irene faced Lady Shiva next. "Have you ever died before?"

Shiva arched a brow. "Yes, I was killed by my daughter."

Um, what?

"...Not going to question that," Irene said slowly. Seriously, the most dangerous person in the world had a kid? How the heck was that daughter raised? Or did she not want to know? "Look, I know this sounds like BS, but think of the moment you died. Think of anything attached to your death. It could be physical, emotional, who knows what. Just, think of death." Good gods that last bit went against so many moral codes for physicians. Shiva did as she was bade though, and after a moment, her pallor became much more pleasant. Irene took a sample of blood. "You're clean. The poison's gone."

Well, this could be a good thing? How many people in Gotham or Metropolis or almost any city on Earth had died or nearly died? Or been reborn or resurrected or anything else that converted to being dead one second and alive in another?

"So, anybody injected with this stuff, we have to kill?"

Oh great, she was telling all this death stuff to essentially a spaceship full of assassins. Why did the universe hate her? "No, we just...Need to trigger people into thinking about death?"

"Trigger everyone's PTSD? Got it," Ducard commented.

This was a horrible idea. A dreadfully horrible idea. Irene was just glad there were so few victims to their knowledge. Unfortunately, some of those victims involved children, involved Damian and Maps. Reawakening trauma? Irene didn't know if she could do that, especially to them.

But, she didn't have to.

Talia hesitated, walking over to Damian. Bending down, she looked at her son sadly before whispering something into his ear. Damian's body tensed, and he sat up with a yell, clutching as his abdomen. His eyes were wild, scared. He acted as if he'd been stabbed or impaled. Irene went to him immediately, both Damian's mother and Irene trying to utter soothing words. When that didn't work, Maps went to his side.

"I'm here."

Al it took were those two simple words to start grounding the boy. His breathing evened out, and Irene took a small sample of his blood, testing it as she had for her own and for Shiva's. "The poison's out of his system." Three times re-experiencing death did _something_ to change a situation. Typically if it happens three times, it's not easy to chalk it all up to coincidence. All that was left was Tygrus, and Maps. "Um, have you two technically died?"

"Yes," both answered, shuffling on their feet anxiously.

Of course they had. Because life couldn't be normal.

Damian squeezed Maps' hand, bringing her comfort as he had her. Talia watched the children, grimacing at the sight. It was a mother's concern, and perhaps slight jealousy that the girl had done something Talia couldn't. Irene didn't know the situation, there was still a lot she was clueless about, but she was a healer above all else. If Maps was what helped Damian and vice versa, who was she to judge?

Irene paused, instructing everyone to leave the kids alone, and deciding to work with Tygrus.

Letting her guard down for a moment, unbidden memories threatened to consume her. There were so many sweet and kind ones, contradictions to the way she had died. Irene wanted to scream, to hit something, to do anything instead of remembering what once was.

Everything hurt, and she'd rather do anything than think of Ra's Al Ghul.

And of course, Irene should've remembered how shitty her luck was, because just outside the ship, after Tygrus cleared the poison from his system, there was a rustle from the trees. Out of the darkness appeared Wonder Woman and Red Hood. Irene couldn't see Red Hood's face, but she could see Wonder Woman's, and the Amazon had a Joker-like expression, and began to cackle as soon as she saw Irene.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul was _not_ happy.

The Amazon Princess and an assassin he had personally trained were going after Irene Aspen to kill her. And meanwhile, he was trapped, away from the people who needed him, _again_.

First Sora, and Melisande, and now Irene. Even now he could see Sora's life being choked out of her, young Talia in tears when she told him what happened to her mother, and Irene...

Why did he always fail them?

"What's your plan?"

And on top of that, Ra's was stuck with one of the men he hated most in this infernal world. At least the Detective could be useful from time to time. He and the other man had already broken free of their bonds, not that the guards seemed to care. Along with an unconscious Ubu, Ra's and the disabled Batman were stuck in a cell. Nearby were the screams and incessant laughter of the missing scientists, all having been subjected to Red Claw's experiments. He suspected she not only did it to test her serum, but also to eliminate any threats to her plan. After all, they knew the island best, save for Irene.

"You are a fool, Detective, if you think I'll say what it is in front of these imbeciles." He got more than a few glares, but Ra's ignored them. He had other priorities at the moment. Red Claw wanted him and the Detective to live long enough to hear of Irene's and Damian's demise. "Rest assured, this will all be resolved soon." He paused, looking at the Detective's broken leg. Ra's had been a physician once a long time ago. There were many things he had forgotten, but in his centuries of experience, he had educated himself in a great deal of medical information. It usually aided him more in assassinations than healing, but he had his share of the latter as well. "In the meantime, we need to fix your leg."

Without the painkillers in the Batman's utility belt, this wasn't going to be pleasant for the hero, at all.

* * *

Irene panted as she, Ducard, Damian, and Maps ran. Or at least they tried to. Irene was still wounded from when Lady Shiva had slashed at her leg, and Damian and Maps were still recovering from the poison. Tygrus and Deathstroke were close behind, acting as defense.

The assassins were trying to handle Diana and Red Hood. Initially they tried to escape on the jet, to avoid a confrontation at all, but Diana partially destroyed it. Damian had been reluctant to leave his mother, and not to fight at all, but even he had known he had limits. Fighting Wonder Woman? He would do it if he absolutely had to, but he had someone to protect. Maps currently had Robin's hood covering her, shielding her from branches and anything else that might harm her. Irene tugged on her own coat, the one that Ra's had given her.

She had half a mind to tear it off, to throw it away or watch it burn.

_**Ra's eyed her clothing, which had been torn and slightly burned. Frowning, he considered something before removing his cloak, and wrapping it around her shoulders, as if it would shield her. "I can't accept-"** _

_**"It's a gift, not a reward or repayment," he said sternly, not accepting a refusal. "If need be, for your sanity, I can take it back."** _

Irene had trusted him in both lifetimes. And it was her own damned fault for trusting him at all.

_**The grin he gifted her was almost shy, boyish. It wasn't something she'd expected.** _

He even smiled like he used to at her once upon a time, back when they were both far younger. Back when he barely had any hint of facial hair, wore earrings, and had his hair in that stupid braid. Fuck, they were both so stupid to think things would work out. What? Had they been expecting a happy ending? What had she expected from him?

_**Was she really going to let this stranger tend to her wounds? He hadn't done anything so far, and she didn't feel as nervous around him as before. Hesitant, she closed her eyes, not wincing when the heat of the wound grew from the disinfectants. She'd been through worse, although tetanus wasn't favorable at all.She opened her eyes when the bandage was placed on. There was a tense moment where neither had moved, even if his eyes searched parts of her face, seemingly for other lesions or scrapes.** _

It felt like she was falling apart. It was no wonder why she had felt safe around him anymore, why she hadn't been so scared despite all his secrets. She had trusted him. Deep down, before she even knew him as Irene, she had trusted him as Sora. She _trusted_ him, and he _betrayed_ her.

She should've expected it.

Damn it, this was _not_ the time to have a mental breakdown. She had to focus, she had to-

Red Claw's soldiers appeared, Tygrus and Deathstroke fighting the soldiers as best they could. Deathstroke ordered Ducard to get them away. It was useless though, they were surrounded.

Irene wasn't a warrior, but she knew that Damian and Maps were in danger.

_**Ra's showed her how to move forward from there, and she listened to every word. She was glad he wasn't exactly soft on her, though he did hold back a little. He whispered in her ear the first time they struggled against one another, pretending to fight, "Failure is not an option when your life, or the lives of those who matter to you are involved. Do not make any mistake."** _

The healer moved on instinct then, fighting off as many as she could. She was still a novice, but being trained by an assassin still had its perks. It didn't compare to years of experience, but it was enough to hold some off and away from the children. She grunted as one of them swung at her with a metallic staff, bruising her ribs. Tossing it elsewhere, she sucker punched the guy, knocking him out. With every second she fought, it all felt so fast and so slow at the same time. Gunshots rang out, and she barely dodged, only to be tackled by Red Hood. They rolled down the hill, Irene's limbs being covered in scratches and scrapes. On the flattened ground, she tried to get up, only to be shoved into the dirt.

"Irene!" Damian screamed.

He started to move towards her, only to be stopped by the bad guys. Maps took out a Batarang, for what little good it did her. Damian cursed, he and Maps working together to fend off their enemies. Irene tried to fight back against the Red Hood, but his hands found her throat, stealing what little air she had.

_**Thumbs pressed against her throat, closing off her supply of air, leaving behind darkness as she tried to get away, to reach towards the one she cared about. The last thing she saw was those red eyes that would forever haunt her final moments.** _

Irene couldn't see Red Hood's eyes behind his helmet, but she was willing to bet his eyes were red like Wonder Woman's had become. Her vision starting to go dark, she struggled to remember what Ra's had taught her, to remember anything that would enable her to get out of this. Something shone in the light near her. It was the pole, the staff that had been used to hurt her.

She didn't want to do it, she really didn't, but she needed to get Red Hood off of her. Concentrating, she reached out towards the metal rod. Her grip landed on it, and she swun it with all of the strength she could muster at that chrome dome. The metallic clang echoed in the air as some of the red paint was scraped off, leaving its mark. Red Hood fell off her, holding his head. Irene scrambled back to escape, only for another shot to ring out.

...Everything felt numb all of a sudden.

Even with the helmet facing her, something about Red Hood's body language changed. He was free from the poison, and he was staring at her, likely in shock just as she was. Irene's hand fell to her lower abdomen, where a large crimson spot was forming, leaking through her fingers. Red Hood moved quickly, applying pressure to the wound. Irene could feel herself hyperventilating. It was difficult since her throat hurt. Her body was trembling against its will. The numbness was dissipating, being replaced by both searing heat from her own blood, and cold from the growing lack of it.

"Irene!"

No, that was Damian's voice. He shouldn't see this. Inwardly, she begged he wouldn't. But, his eyes met hers as her vision was darkening once more. Maps was with him, gasping in horror. Irene's body began collapsing in on itself.

"C-Cure for p-poison in jet," she stuttered, her voice shaking far more than she'd like. Damn it, this was _not_ how she wanted to die. She wanted to die in her old age without pain or being scared. This was the complete opposite of that. Her hand found Red Hood's. "N-Not your f-fault. D-Don't-"

Her voice broke off, and she was...She was just so tired.

* * *

Something was wrong. Ra's didn't know how or why he could sense it, but something was horribly wrong.

Sora's scream echoed in his mind. Why that memory was playing in his head, he didn't know. What he did know, was that his original plan to escape wasn't fast enough. Ubu had woken up, which Ra's was grateful for.

"Ubu, carry the Detective."

Ra's bodyguard may not like the hero, but he would never disobey his master.

Looking out at the Pit in the distance, he growled. It had not been long since he bathed in one, meaning he was still stronger than he usually was. Stepping back, he rammed into the bars. He would have bruises, likely broken bones from the actions. He did not care. His grandson and the woman he felt for were in danger. He had wasted enough time. The bars fell, and Ra's swiftly snapped one of the guard's necks, and the other he smashed the skull in. 

He briefly wondered what Irene, the healer, would think if she saw him kill as he did just now. But, this was far from the worst thing he had done.

_**"You deny your crime, physician?"** _

_**A man, a newly made widower, stood before the Salimb and the Salimb's son...Sora's murderer. The healer had saved the prince's life, and in turn the physician had to witness the life stolen from his beloved. Wounds coated Ra's body from how much he tried to fend the prince from attacking Sora, but he failed. He failed her.** _

_**"Deny that I murdered the one person who gave my life meaning?" Ra's hissed, glaring at the rulers with as much venom as he could produce. "Yes, I do deny it with my last breath." He roared, "It was your son!"** _

_**"NO!" the salimb denied, his eyes watering.** _

_**"But you saw him!" Ra's accused.** _

_**He may have been put on trial, but everyone knew who the guilty one was, no matter how much in denial the leader was. "This cannot be true..." The ruler covered his eyes before yelling out, "...Is not true! He was trying to** _ **revive _her. Yes, anyone could see that."_**

**_A small part felt of the healer felt for the father, but it was insignificant compared to the physician's rage and grief. "Excellency, your love twists your mind, counterfeits your memory..."_ **

**_"You dare insult me? You speak of vile lies in my household? The slaying of a woman is but a small matter, but the slander you spill forth, it is an outrage!" Sora was a small matter? Her life meant nothing to them? Even now the healer could see her smile from when she had lived, and her expression of terror in death. "It is not to be forgiven!"_ **

**_That was right, Sora's death was not to be forgiven. The murderer didn't display even a hint of guilt. He even appeared proud of what he had done._ **

**_"According to our laws, such punishment is to be determined by the one who has suffered."_ **

**_Suffer? What did they know of suffering?_ **

**_"May I now pass judgement, father?"_ **

**_No, no this could not be. Please, if anyone was listening, do not let her death go unpunished. Please do not-_ **

**_"As you will, my boy."_ **

**_Please, don't._ **

**_"I decree that the physician be confined in the cage--"_ **

**_There was to be no mercy, was there? Had his life, Sora's life, all been for nothing? Was there no justice to be found?_ **

**_"Excellency, as one who served you well, I ask the favor of a swift beheading."_ **

**_Being trapped in the cage? In the unforgiving heat of day and the unbearable cold at night? He would starve and burn and freeze. It was torture, a slow agonizing death. Then, the prince spoke. "Physician, you say you loved fair Sora, true?"_ **

**_He remembered her laughter. He remembered her stubborn nature. He remembered how their hands met and the sweetness of her kiss. He remembered her temper, and their dreams and those small blissful moments of joy in between. He remembered Sora, and he remembered their love._ **

_**Unable to say anything else, the healer could only bring himself to say, "Yes."** _

_**Yes, he loved her. She was the best thing in his life.** _

_**"Then I will honor your love." What? "Tomorrow you shall her company anew. For a full month, in the cold of the night and the heat of day, you shall enjoy it. Especially in the heat of day."** _

_**He couldn't possibly mean...** _

Ra's closed his eyes, the memory of Sora's naked corpse waiting for him in the tiny cage, where he was trapped day and night, unable to look away from what the Salimb's son had done to her. It was all he had been able to think about. The rats had fed on his flesh, the sick surrounding him, her flesh rotting before him. In teh end, he got his revenge both on the Salimb's son, and all those who had allowed Sora's death to occur...Including himself.

Now, he was making sure it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

"She's still alive."

The martian had awoken, and had managed to get the cure into Wonder Woman. It hadn't been enough to try to trigger the woman, but they had to inject the cure as well. It seemed hopeless for a short period of time. The assassins had considered trying to kill the female hero, but Irene had told them not to at the time.

_**"So, we have to kill Wonder Woman?"** _

_**"No, you are not going to kill Wonder Woman!" She paused, "I don't even think you can even if you tried."** _

_**They were so doomed.** _

Ducard would've laughed at the time had things not been so serious. They were even more serious now considering Irene was dying. If she didn't live, Ducard was sure he wasn't. Ra's Al Ghul would personally hunt him down for failing in his mission. He might kill Deathstroke too.

Ra's heir was with the little girl, the latter trying to offer comforting words with little to no results, and Red Hood...He was staring at his hands. All had wondered how Irene had brought him out of the poison, until they noticed the mark on his helmet. Jason Todd's story wasn't a secret among them. After all, a large number of the League had trained with the young man just as they had Damian.

Irene didn't know though, how could she? How could she know of how Damian had been impaled and killed by his clone once? How could she know how the Joker had beaten Jason Todd to death with a crowbar? And though she didn't witness Diana being freed, how could she know that Diana had been strangled to death by her own Lasso of Truth once, that it was used as her noose? How could she know about how so many heroes had died when the public hadn't known?

People say heroes never die, but Ducard had witnessed it enough to know even if some came back from the brink of death, or even death itself, that heroes did die.

One of Irene's last actions was to make sure that they knew how to save everyone, and to tell Jason what happened wasn't his fault. It wouldn't erase Jason Todd's feelings of guilt, but Ducard knew it might make things easier to bear...She had been so brave. No wonder Ra's liked her.

"Do you think the Pit could help her?"

Damian was the one who uttered it. "It's how Jason was brought back, and how I was brought back once. And we know there's likely one on the island. Maybe it could help?"

"The Pit has to be prepared for the individual else it will kill them," Talia said. Right, that was how Melisande died. Talia's mother had been shoved into a Pit when it hadn't been prepared to sustain a human life. The woman died a horrific death. If there was hope for Irene, they needed Ra's. "Sensei, have you replicated Irene's cure?"

"Yes." He and Ghost, Duusan, had been working on it. It wasn't nearly as easy as it had been for Irene to make, but that didn't mean they weren't efficient. Sensei stood by Irene, narrowing his eyes at the woman. He touched Ra's gifted coat, which was stained with her blood. "We should change her clothes."

Her wounds had been cleaned best they could manage, but it was a miracle they had managed to keep her alive. They were assassins, killing was more of their area of expertise than healing was. It was thanks to the Thanagarian and the Martian that she was alive at all. What they needed was another healer.

Irene groaned weakly then, wincing in her unconscious state. It was then that words spilled from her lips, ones that sounded like an old tongue. It confused all, including Duusan who was centuries old himself. However, Sensei's eyes widened in shock and recognition, his mouth agape. He was quiet for a moment, but then he said something in the same language, resting his hand on her forehead. She relaxed, falling deeper into unreachable territory.

Diana pursed her lips. "That wasn't Greek, or any language I recognize."

And Wonder Woman was known for speaking languages. Not only was she far older than Ra's Al Ghul, but she had been around the world, learning as much as she could in her efforts to keep mankind alive.

"...It is of a place and a people long gone," Sensei uttered. He glanced at the Thanagarians. What'd they have to do with this? "She knew me. We've never met, but she recognized me, because we've met before."

Ducard blinked, "How can you never have met before, and still have met before?"

Sensei didn't respond, clearly thinking of something away from them. Why were some people so damned mysterious and cryptic? It only made things more confusing. Yet, the Thanagarians seemed to understand something no one else did. Diana then looked at the Hawkpeople, then Sensei, and Irene. She also understood something only a few there did. Damn it, why can't they just say it?

The door opened, and all of the assassins put up their guard, only to see Ra's, Batman, and Ubu, all severely wounded. Ra's took in the sight of everyone, nodding when he saw Damian and Talia. And then he saw Irene. His pallor lessened, and he slowly approached.

"She's still alive," Sensei said. "And, she's strong. You should've witnessed her in battle. Inexperienced, but strong."

Ra's took Irene's hand in his, furrowing his eyebrows with an expression Ducard had never seen from the man before.

What was he thinking?

* * *

Irene had always been cool to the touch, like a balm that soothed his aches and pains, but now she was far colder than Ra's would've liked.

"...Leave," he ordered. The Justice League, Damian and a young girl remained. He eyed the female child briefly, guessing that she was Damian's newest companion. He would need to investigate her background later. "You need to leave as well, save for the Martian."

"Why?"

Ra's did not like it when he was questioned, but he was willing to indulge them. "...I was a physician, once. I can help her. The Martian can assist me."

Yes, he knew how to save a life just as he knew how to take one. The others were reluctant to leave, but accepted his words. Turning to Martian Manhunter, he said, "I trust you removed the bullet?"

He knew what wounds were caused by. He knew what a gunshot was like. Sometimes he experienced it for himself, but more often than not he had witnessed it for others.

"It left her body when it was fired. Apparently Jason Todd had not only gauze, but material to both absorb and lessen the bleeding. He claimed that Irene had taught him that trick'." Of course she had. He shouldn't have expected any less of her. She never ceased to surprise him. "What happened?"

Ra's hesitated, "Read my mind and inform the others through your telepathy. We may not have enough time to explain everything."

He hated feeling the Martian in his mind, stirring things he shouldn't. But he had granted permission, and was capable of blocking the hero from certain parts of his mind and memories. The Detective was still incapacitated, and Ubu had been knocked out for a large portion of time that they'd been captive by Red Claw, meaning Ra's was the only person who knew what Red Claw had done. He worked on better cleaning Irene's wounds and suturing what needed to be cared for.

"Much of what you learned, Irene deciphered. She made a cure, and found a way to save people from the poison." The Martian paused. "She also learned of the Lazarus Pits. She had to in order to save your grandson and the others."

"...And what did she think?"

The Martian assisted Ra's best he could. J'onn had treated all members of the Justice League at some point or another. He hadn't been a physician back on Mars, but he had been a soldier whose world had been destroyed. Countless lives had been taken, including those of his wife and children. Ra's knew what that was like, and it was why it was easier to cooperate with the extraterrestrial than most despite his feelings on the alien's powers.

To his surprise, Irene grunted, her eyes opening slightly. "Ra's?"

He squeezed her hand. "I'm here."

She was obviously in pain in more ways than one. Ra's knew she had been under a great deal of stress. After all, she'd crippled someone in defense which went against her moral code, nearly died multiple times over, and was learning things about him that anyone would question. He wouldn't blame her if after all of this, she never wanted to see him again.

Irene searched his features for something he didn't know. Finally she said, "It hurts."

"I know."

"...Do you?" There was an ache in her voice, something he didn't recognize. She sounded so much older, far more tired than he anticipated. This was all his fault. "Ra's, I'm tired. Just, let me rest, okay? There's a lot to process."

He squeezed her hand once more, he and the Martian leaving.

...

..

.

It took everything he had not to turn back when he heard her crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irene was tired, so tired of all of this.
> 
> She'd been trying so hard to do the right thing, and everything just, hurt. She was angry at Ra's, but he didn't know about her memories. And there was more at stake than her going crazy. Then again, wasn't she basically useless now?
> 
> They had the cure, they knew how to free people of the poison. There were heroes here who could take down Red Claw. And Irene? What could she do in all of this? She wasn't a fighter. She didn't have any powers. And she was injured. What could she possibly do that would be useful?
> 
> The door opened, and Irene blinked at the sight of Ra's father. There was something familiar about him
> 
> "We need to talk...Sora."
> 
> Damn it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to take a break from the dark stuff and action, and finally let Ra's Al Ghul get a different kind of action.
> 
> *Wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irene was tired, so tired of all of this.
> 
> She'd been trying so hard to do the right thing, and everything just, hurt. She was angry at Ra's, but he didn't know about her memories. And there was more at stake than her going crazy. Then again, wasn't she basically useless now?
> 
> They had the cure, they knew how to free people of the poison. There were heroes here who could take down Red Claw. And Irene? What could she do in all of this? She wasn't a fighter. She didn't have any powers. And she was injured. What could she possibly do that would be useful?
> 
> The door opened, and Irene blinked at the sight of Ra's father. There was something familiar about him
> 
> "We need to talk...Sora."
> 
> Damn it.

_**The bazaar was full of people moving and shopping. The salimb's son wasn't there, more occupied with hunting raiders in the vast desert. At least he was far away from her. It was during one of the more peaceful times that Sora could remember that she met her future beloved's father.** _

_**He was an older man, one wearing a hood.** _

_**"You are Sora?"** _

_**What did he want with her? "Yes. Is there something you need?"** _

_**He shook his head. "I only wanted to meet the woman my son is to marry. I see he has chosen well."** _

_**...His son?** _

* * *

Irene really didn't want to deal with this. How did Ra's father even figure it out? Should she deny it? Lie her ass off? Considering this guy had to be centuries of years old though, it probably wasn't the wisest idea.

"...I'm not Sora," she uttered. "I'm Irene Aspen."

Maybe once, long ago, she had been Sora and Ra's Al Ghul's wife, but she wasn't any longer. She was Dr. Irene Aspen. She was her own person with her own characteristics...And so was Ra's. Both of them had really changed a lot, hadn't they? There were hints, fragments of who and what they once were, but they were not the same people they used to be.

"You were her once though, weren't you?" She had expected his hardened gaze from earlier. She thought he'd be the assassin she'd met earlier. But the way he looked at her? It was as if he expected to greet an old friend. "I met Sora once. It was before my son took on the title of Ra's Al Ghul."

That was right, Ra's Al Ghul was a title, not his real name. Before he became Head of the Demon, he would've had a different name. Memories were still blurry in many areas though, so she couldn't recall what it was. Would she ever remember it? But, why would she want to when he had discarded her? When he had hurt her? She sighed, "Sorry, I don't remember you. I don't remember everything. A lot of it is still, clouded."

"You are not the first reincarnated soul I've met, and you won't be the last," Sensei remarked, sitting next to her makeshift bed. Irene did not like this situation, at all. Was this guy technically an in-law? No, she wasn't married to Ra's in this lifetime, so it was a creepy old assassin guy making her feel trapped. Her might sarcastically asked itself what could possibly go wrong. She regretted jinxing herself instantly. "Your memories will be confusing for a long time. Some you may not regain at all. It is the way of life and death forever intertwining."

Just how old was this man for him to say such things? How old was he for him to have a void in his eyes the way he did? Do all immortals become like this? Would Ra's be like him someday?

"How much do you remember of your beloved?"

Beloved, that's what Talia always called Batman. Was it a family thing?

How much did she remember? What did she remember? "...I remember how we met, how he became a student of my father's. I remember how I agreed to marry him initially because it made my father happy, and I came to realize how happy he made _me_. I remember his stories, the texts we read...How he used to sing me to sleep." Her voice was trembling, just as she was. "I remember that he and I researched the Lazarus Pit, even if we didn't call it that back then. I remember that we experimented with it and..." She swallowed, "That he killed me."

That last sentence confused the immortal. "Did you say he killed you?"

"It's blurry but, I remember Ra's voice, a man leaving the Pit, hands choking me...Ra's is immortal because he uses the Pit. I don't remember anyone else from that moment, just being scared and hurt and...I don't know if my murder was intentional or not."

Sensei's gaze hardened. "You doubt his love for you, his love for Sora?"

Did Ra's love her? As Irene? Or was he subconsciously chasing literal ghosts? Did he only want who she used to be? "I've learned to doubt everything, including myself. It's kept me alive for a long time." She just didn't want to get hurt, again. "Were you there? Do you know the truth of what happened?"

"I was not there, but I know my son did not kill his wife." She looked at him, still feeling numb and tired. Her curiosity was diminished, not completely gone, but less than it had been before. "She was the best thing in his life, and as he said, the person who gave his life meaning." He had loved Sora that much? "When she died, he got revenge on the one who killed her, and all those who stood by, doing nothing."

What did that mean? "He had been falsely accused and tried for killing Sora, placed in a cage with her corpse for nearly a month in days and nights. He was saved by a man named Huwe." Why did that name sound familiar? Right, he had lived with his mother, cared for her. She was an old but kind woman, her son temperamental but fair. He worried for his mother greatly because of her age, and her blindness.

...Was it strange to miss a stranger? Especially a deceased one? Thinking back, she missed so many people from her home. She hadn't been particularly close to most due to her abnormal behaviors and desire to become a physician, but she still had fond memories. Irene couldn't remember all of their faces, they were mostly fuzzy images and voices without words, but she missed them regardless. "Ra's joined forces with his uncle, my brother-in-law to get revenge."

Raiders. No, it was a group of nomads, travelers, foreigners. Ra's had left them to learn how to heal people, to save lives. He rejoined them?

"Together they devised a plan, and not only killed the salimb and his son, your murderer, but all those who allowed your death to go unavenged."

The salimb's son had killed her? Not Ra's? But, why? And why was he in the Pit-?

_**"The stench--"** _

_**"Yes, let us hope the effect is as powerful as the odor."** _

_**"Physician! He has stopped breathing!"** _

_**"We do not have a moment to waste. Quickly, into the pit with him!"** _

The salimb's son, the prince, cruel bastard and slobbering lout that he was-

_**"...Do I not merit any of your demonstration?"** _

_**"Please...Blessed one."** _

_**She was trapped, unable to do anything even as lips rammed into hers. She tried pushing him away, but he would not budge. Hands took the person away, and others held onto her, ones she felt far safer in. They rubbed her back, bringing some semblance of comfort. She blocked out everything else besides his warmth.** _

_**"There are none so lovely as the physician's wife, Father."** _

_**Her grip tightened on her beloved's shoulders.** _

_**"He is young, impetuous. You must forgive him."** _

_**She could hear the rage underneath the gentler hands' words despite their careful tone. She knew them well. "Of course, your excellency."** _

_**It took effort, draining her, to say, "We understand..." Turning into the one holding her, she murmured quietly enough so no one else would hear her add, "--That he is a pig. He paws at me at every opportunity."** _

The salimb's son had fallen ill, deathly so. They'd been desperate to heal him as the king wished Ra's to do. Ra's reconstructed a Pit and the prince...

_**"Woman."** _

_**"Let me go!"** _

_**"Please, young excellency...Please restrain yourself...AAHH!"** _

Runce, he was Prince Runce. Prince Runce had killed her. She held her head, a headache threatening to tear her skull apart. Gods, she was an idiot. A massive idiot. She had died, but not by Ra's hands. Tears fell down her face. Was it because it hurt, or because the past was bothering her so much?

"You remember now?" Sensei asked.

Ugh, this was all way too much to process and Arkham Asylum was starting to look like a walk in the park. Er, maybe a walk in the park in New York City where getting mugged wasn't that weird. This though? It was like walking in a minefield where danger and drama was everywhere. That, or a really messed up version of Russian Roulette. What was the next explosive and emotional landmine in her life going to be?

She should change the subject before things get worse.

"What did you mean about him taking vengeance on those who stood by?"

Sensei frowned, not pleased with how she avoided answering his question. But, he answered nonetheless.

"He killed them all, wiping away any trace of your people.

...Her ex-husband wasn't just a homicidal maniac, but a genocidal one?!

* * *

_**"This day, we will destroy the city so utterly that the children will forget it, and the children's children will never hear of it. There will be nothing left, nothing but the sands, and they have no memory."** _

Ra's tended to his own injuries, a part of him wishing Irene would be able to, if only for the selfish desire to feel her skin touch his.

Seeing his hands red with blood, he thought of all those he had killed in years past.

_**"No mercy!"** _

_**He and his uncle's men ran through the city,setting buildings ablaze and gathering the citizens, slaughtering them. Blood splattered across the sands, leaving ruins and ashes in the bleak of night. By dawn, Ra's stood on the steps of the palace, looking out at the results of his vengeance.** _

_**"It is done."** _

_**"...Yes, it is," the physician confirmed, not even bothering to look at Huwe. He was awestruck by the devastation of it all. "And what have we accomplished? I see blood and smoke and desolation and death--Oh yes, especially death." Corpses, skeletons still lay on the ground, rotting away as his wife had. "But none of it returned my Sora to me, nor filled my emptiness."** _

_**He thought of how beautiful and terrifying the desert was. He thought of how it would bloom in the storms. He thought of Sora and the small moments they had shared, the pain in his heart never leaving him. Was this all he would ever feel from now on? Emptiness and pain? Anger and grief?** _

_**Death was everywhere, claiming all his victims. Death had used him, played him for a fool. Death, the healer's greatest enemy.** _

_**"I feel as though my old enemy used me for his own ends, and now I am tormented by his mocking." Even now he could hear laughter. He just didn't know if it was his own from his temporary madness, or from Death's amusement. "I look around me and I wonder--Is this the fate of the Earth?"** _

_**Huwe approached the physician, worried for his friend. "Then you regret what you have caused?"** _

_**Was this all there was? Seeing the bodies, the people he murdered, the ones he once tried to save and heal, he realized what his future would be.** _

_**It was prophesied he would either be mankind's savior, or destroy all that lives upon the Earth. **With Sora's death, destiny had decided his fate for him.****_

_**"No, never regret. Never that."** _

_**He would never regret Sora, and the things he had done in her name.** _

He was not the same man that Sora knew. He had changed. Whether or not it was for the worst, he was unsure. 

Now the world knew him as Ra's Al Ghul, the Demon's Head, the Leader of the League of Assassins. They would never know who he once was, what he could have been. He had seen to that. He burned the texts, killed all who had lived there and held those memories. Not even Melisande had know that part of him, even if she had reignited his heart.

...What would Irene think of him? His past? Everything he held back and hid? She'd turn away from him.

The door opened to the ship, and not only did Sensei exit, but a very agitated-looking Irene appeared. "Irene-?"

"You. Me. Talk now," she ordered, grabbing him by the collar and leading him away.

It was a very undignified thing for her to do to him, and somehow a little flattering. "Irene, you're wounded."

"It's not the first time I've been shot, Ra's," she said flatly.

Ducard tried to follow, and Ra's waved him off, sensing that Irene wanted to be alone with him. It was arguably dangerous considering they were on an island with people who wanted to kill them, badly, but he knew if he needed aid, it was close by. She sat down on a stone, rubbing the bridge of her nose. He remained standing, waiting for her to say something, anything. She inhaled and clapped her hands together. "Okay, I've tried not to judge because I wanted to hear your side of the story, but I have to admit, it's getting really, really difficult not to assume anything."

He was half-tempted to joke about what it meant for people to assume things, but held back the childish urge. Irene had a way of making him feel younger, like he used to feel long ago. 

"The martian informed me you know of the Lazarus Pits?" he offered.

"Yeah, that's one of many things I've been hearing about. Sensei, your father, told me a few other things, as have others I will not name because, frankly, I don't want you killing them."

This did not bode well.

"You think I'm that petty."

Irene was angry, very angry. At what particular thing she learned about Ra's, he did not know. It could've been a collection of things. "You don't want to know what I think of you right now."

He reminded himself that he couldn't blame her for whatever she might feel at the moment, or if she didn't want to see him again. "Irene, I'm sorry-"

He remembered too late what Irene once told him.

_**"You better not apologize. If you do, I will hit you."** _

Her swing was faster than anticipated, the crunch of his nose echoing in the jungle. It was very likely that those at the camp heard it. He wobbled, having to lean against a tree. His irritation lessened after seeing Irene shake out her fist. Violence wasn't something she normally believed in or acted upon. Despite their training, it was clear she hadn't developed calluses or muscles to strengthen her body in such a manner.

Ra's took her hand. She complained at first, demanding he let go, but stopped when he kissed her knuckles. Both of them were bloodied, angry, and Ra's? He took out bandages. He didn't used to carry them, but with his grandson and Talia and Irene, one never knew when those close to him would get hurt. He was tired of being betrayed, of losing those he cherished. He wanted them safe and sound if he had anything to say about it. Standing close to her under the shade of the trees, he saw her throat covered in finger-shaped bruises.

Jason Todd told him what happened while he was under the influence of the poison. Considering he had been trained by assassins, killing Irene should've been easy if he fully intended to harm her. Something must've held the former Robin back. Perhaps a piece of him was still aware, trying to escape from his state at the time. Ra's reached out, the back of his hand lightly scraping the discolored skin. He had seen skin like this before, when he was trapped with Sora. She had suffered greatly in the end because of him, and it seemed Irene was as well. She flinched, and he pulled back

"I'm sorry," he murmured once more.

Her fists trembled slightly, the urge to hit him apparent. Irene surprised him though, when she embraced him. He was tense at first, but hugged her back. It felt like he was returning to a place, to someone he'd been apart from for far too long.

"I missed you," she whispered. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. You idea at all."

For a moment, one blissful moment, they just held each other.

He didn't want to let go ever again.

* * *

This wasn't what Irene had intended.

She wanted to pull him aside, demand answers about the things he had done. She wanted to know how he could destroy their old home, the people she considered friends and maybe family. How could he kill Huwe, his uncle? As terrible as it sounded, killing the salimb and the prince was one thing. That made sense. Everyone else though? How could he destroy what had meant so much to them?

He was once a healer, and now he had hardened enough to become a killer. She wondered if he enjoyed it sometimes. Did he enjoy killing the people she once knew? Did he enjoy hurting people? How could he be so kind and generous one second, and become the opposite in the next. How could he betray everything that the two of them had once stood for? To help people? To save them?

Irene had intended to stay mad at him, she was still pissed, but damn it, seeing him there? Him being with her? She didn't even get to punch him as hard as she wanted to, and that was a bad thing to think about. She didn't know if this was because of her memories as Sora, or her own. Irene was still her own person, but that didn't mean she wasn't affected by the times he and Sora once shared. 

In fact, because of those memories, even though Ra's wasn't quite the same man, Irene was able to understand more of his expressions, the tone of his words, and beneath the mask she couldn't quite see behind completely before. Sora had married the man, married for years while Irene had only known him for one, and it seemed she hadn't really known him at all.

This wasn't like Harley Quinn and Joker as she thought, but how does one define what Irene and Ra's were? And how does she tell him about who she once was? What she once was to _him_? How does she ask him about the lifetimes they spent together, and spent apart? Words were getting in the way more than they were helping.

"Irene?"

"I'm still mad at you, and I'm really confused, but I want to understand," she admitted, pulling back. "I can't promise that I'll understand everything, but right now I'm not hiding or running away. And I hope you aren't either."

Damn it, Irene, Sora, whoever she was becoming at this point? That person still cared about this man, more than she ever expected. Ra's leaned down, kissing Irene's forehead. Normally she could've interpreted that a million different ways. It could be a sign of affection for a friend, for a confidant. Now? She knew that's what he used to do for Sora.

It was getting really hard to figure out what was right and what was wrong anymore.

* * *

There was the sound of a crack, of something breaking. That, or someone getting slapped. Coins were quickly tossed around among the assassins, Damian and Jason joining in even if they were worried. Batman kept insisting to get up, to check on them, and Hawkwoman reminded him that his leg had been broken. Diana showed regret, but everyone knew she hadn't been in her right mind. It wasn't her fault, just as it wasn't Jason's fault for what happened to Irene.

"I bet he slapped her," Merlyn said, sounding bored.

"Nope, she slapped him," Jason marveled.

"She punched him," Lady Shiva stated as though it were a fact. When some gave her questionable looks, she shrugged. "I've been spending time around these two. Trust me on this, she punched him."

As the one other person who had witnessed R'as Al Ghul and Irene being more intimate and affectionate around each other, Ubu nodded, "Agreed."

Coins were passed back. No one was going to bet against Lady Shiva. At least things were more light-hearted now, if still more than a bit confusing. The assassins still tried to understand why their master was so invested in a civilian. It was one thing for him to be protective over Talia or Damian, especially since the latter was the heir to the League. But Irene Aspen? What was she worth to Ra's Al Ghul?

"So, what's their deal? I mean, I guess I could see her as a fling but he tolerates her bitchatude a lot," Merlyn commented.

Seriously, Irene nagged, a lot. She defied those obviously more powerful and dangerous than her. One would thing her insolent for the actions she just pulled with Ra's. Demanding something of him? She had to be insane.

Next thing he knew, he had a sword to his throat as Talia glared. "You know not what you speak of."

All paused as Ra's and Irene returned, Ra's holding a hand over his nose, but wearing a smile over his face. The two did not notice when Shiva told someone to 'pay up'. Irene was frowning, "You still have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

"You need to put ice on your nose."

"I know."

Ra's was stilling grinning, almost as if he were a giddy child. It was disturbing as hell to see him like this. Ra's Al Ghul, happy? Impossible. Not just that, but they were a doctor and an the leader of assassins. The couple was horribly mismatched. How the hell did those two happen? Irene said something to Ra's quietly, too quiet for anyone to hear. She was smirking, and it made Ra's...This had to be an alternate universe, the man was blushing. The doctor made the Demon's Head blush. Could somebody explain this?

Ducard whispered, "My poor, innocent eyeballs."

Damian made a gagging noise, and when Irene got close enough, he said, "You're not going to be my step-grandmother, are you?"

This time, it was she who blushed, most likely considering the implications before she smiled. "Are you saying you wouldn't like me as a relative?"

"No, I'm saying imagining you with my grandfather, Ra's Al Ghul, is really disturbing."

She had an expression few could really interpret. Diana cleared her throat. "What are we going to do about Red Claw? As far as we know, she could activate her missiles at any time."

Irene smirked, "Ra's and I were discussing that. We need two primary teams, one on the ground and another in the air as a second defense. The team on the ground infiltrates the mountain, gets the codes to detonate the missiles so that the poison is destroyed. I know a way to synthesize a serum that can eliminate the chemicals once and for all, but only while it's in a liquid or gas form. The cure I made can act as a preventive measure, meaning I'd recommend everybody takes an injection."

Duusan held up a number of syringes, some of the party looking less than pleased.

"The aerial group will make sure that if any missiles are launched, that they don't leave the island."

Aka, the flying members of the Justice League would take point.

"And how does the ground team deal with Red Claw?" Deathstroke inquired.

"The...Seven Men of Death," Irene started, wrinkling her nose at the assassins' group title. "Will take care of the guards and soldiers. I hope that there's no killing involved, but I doubt I'll get my way on this."

"You and Ra's agree to disagree," Lady Shiva summarized.

Irene bit her lip, inclining her head in agreement. "Talia, as one of the people here who knows the Lazarus Pit the best, you and Red Hood will make sure it's destroyed, or at least that no one can use it again. Robin, Batman, and Maps will stay in the jet to coordinate efforts." Batman was injured so having him out in the field wasn't the best idea, and not only were the other two still kids, but Damian was the most capable of protecting his father should something happen, and Maps was a genius who could spot something Batman couldn't. "Ra's, Ubu, Ducard, and Dusan will go to Red Claw directly. Deathstroke's expertise will help me prevent any missiles from launching, and Lady Shiva and Sensei can assist me by making sure not only the poison doesn't get out, but by ensuring that I can get there at all."

Right, Batman wasn't the only one injured. Ra's appeared concerned about Irene's welfare, his hand tightening ever so slightly on her shoulder. She touched his hand in turn, squeezing back.

"Ducard and Tygrus? You get to scout ahead to make sure the path is clear."

"And what will Ra's and Ubu do?"

Irene grimaced, and it was Ra's who spoke. "Red Claw is my responsibility. I will be her threat myself."

* * *

Ra's wanted vengeance, again. As much as he could justify his reasons, Irene knew the truth. He wanted Red Claw to pay. It could be because she insulted him and his honor. It could be he wanted her to pay for his actions. Whatever the reason, it seemed his wrath truly was something to be feared.

He helped her strap her equipment and weaponry to her belt. She had all the tools she needed to save everyone, for _them_ to save everyone.

_**"'His life will be lit by lightning. His years will be many, stretching beyond the farthest dreams of age. And it is his destiny to either be mankind's savior, or to destroy all that lives upon this Earth."** _

Huh, maybe Ra's could be the hero, if just this once. But being a hero had its problems. If Irene learned anything from this whole mess, heroes died, suffered, and never fully recovered from their battles. Heroes were tragedies in disguise. Irene was part of a tragedy once, and she didn't want to be a tragedy again. She didn't want to be Ra's tragedy. Never again.

Her hand met his as he attached the last of the vials with her makeshift cure. The light shone off the container, illuminating both of them as though they were facing a sunset.

_**They walked in the sun's fading rays, the day turning to night. She had the urge to turn her face towards the warmth, to see what lay out there, despite the heat burning the very air itself.There was an arm around her shoulders, helping to steady her.** _

"We're going to separate again, aren't we?"

She was talking about something different than what he was thinking. He didn't know that she was worried they were going to be separated for more than hours or days. She just found him again after all this time, regardless of whether or not she was Irene or Sora. She didn't want to see him go.

Ra's tucked a hair behind her ear. "Yes, but we will see each other again soon." He hesitated, "Irene-"

She was going to regret it, Irene _knew_ she was going to regret it. But centuries apart, both dying and nearly dying so many times in such a short period? What if she didn't get another chance?

"Promise? Promise we'll see each other again?"

_**She cupped his cheek, his lips kissing the inside of her palm.** _

He looked her in the eye, "Yes."

Irene couldn't tell him words about their past, but maybe she could give hints, small details to help him realize what happened. So, just like Sora, she turned his palm over in her grasp, and kissed it. 

Ra's Al Ghul was shocked by such a small gesture, and Irene swallowed, giving herself a push to do something that she really ought not to. But damn it, if this was a goodbye, just in case...

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she murmured, "Good."

With that, in front of his League of Assassins, his family, and the Justice League, Irene pressed her lips to his. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other cupping her cheek as he closed his eyes. He was warm, and she felt safe and happy. It was familiar and strange, and it felt like she was coming home. When they pulled apart, he kissed the center of her palm as she did his.

They stared at each other for a long moment, his eyes lingering on her mouth as though he wanted to kiss her again. It was as though they both wanted something more.

Too bad they couldn't stay longer.

She left his embrace, but didn't look away. "Remember your promise."

His hand was still reaching for her. He clenched it then, tugging it back to himself as he nodded.

No matter what happened, no matter how this all ended, they were going to see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> "My eyeballs, my pure, innocent eyeballs!" Ducard whimpered.
> 
> "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Bwahaha...
> 
> I'm going to enjoy messing with everyone's minds in these scenarios so much!


End file.
